KILL LA RWBY
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: los personajes de kill la kill viajan a la academia de beacon para destruir el bastion original de las fibras vivas de combate, el mundo de rwby es desconocido para satsuki y ryuko pero ellas haran historia junto con tsumugu, uzu, senketsu y junketsu. una historia que tiene de todo un poco
1. Una nueva aventura

KILL LA RWBY

**NOTA: NO ME PERTENECEN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KILL LA KILL, TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE ESTUDIO TRIGGER Y DE EL ANIME KILL LA KILL.**

**TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE RWBY ESTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MONTY OUM, ESTUDIO ROOSTER TEETH Y DE LA SERIE RWBY**

Preámbulo

Cuando las fibras vivas de combate son derrotadas y ragyo es eliminada, satsuki ordena la construcción de una flota espacial para poder hacer frente a otra posible invasión. Afortunadamente ryuko y senketsu sobrevivieron ala fricción de la atmosfera y luego de unas reparaciones senketsu quedo como nuevo.

Los trajes de gala de los 4 de elite fueron reconstruidos, al igual que el junketsu de satsuki, que a diferencia de antes ahora habla y es amable.

Cuando la flota esta completada se ordena un patrullaje alrededor del sistema solar, gracias a la avanzada tecnología los viajes de miles de años son reducidos a meses, pero en un patrullaje de rutina un buque espacial recibe una señal de otro planeta, esta señal provenía de un planeta al otro lado de la vía láctea.

Satsuki junto con mikisugi lograron entablar la débil señal para comunicarse con esos extraños seres, para poder saber que diablos estaba pasando. Durante la conferencia virtual un hombre dijo que el planeta se llamaba, VALENDALE, y que ellos estaban patrullando en un área espacial prohibida.

El hombre con cabello blanco y ojos verdes con unos anteojos pequeños redondos se identifico con el nombre de Ozpin, y quería saber por que había una nave tan ceca de su planeta. Satsuki con su tono de voz autoritario explico sobre la amenaza de las fibras vivas de combate y todo lo que había acontecido en el último año en el planeta tierra.

Ozpin estaba intrigado con la historia que satsuki le contaba, así que el le dijo a ella que cientos de años atrás, en su planeta hubo una amenaza similar llamada FIBERS bestias que eran poderosas y que solo fueron derrotadas con la ayuda del DUST, ozpin inmediatamente solicito una reunión en persona con ella para poder intercambiar información entre lo que parecía ser dos mundos distintos, mikisugi no puso objeción pero si tsumugu quien no confiaba en ese hombre, per satsuki necesitaba todos los aliados posibles en una futura invasión así que ella acepto y partiría de inmediato hacia VALENDALE para conocer mas de ese mundo.

Capitulo uno: Una nueva aventura.

Satsuki salía de la sala de conferencia decidida a ir a ese planeta para tratar de conseguir una alianza poderosa, pero la noticia de el descubrimiento de un nuevo planeta se rego como pólvora alrededor del mundo, y esto envés de miedo causaba confusión.

_ necesito un análisis houka, dijo satsuki al entrar en la oficina de la academia honnouji.

_ el análisis indica que la señal es del otro lado de la vía láctea, según los cálculos que eh realizado un viaje hacia allá tomaría solo 3 meses o tal ves uno si se utiliza el salto a híper espacio, dijo houka mientras tecleaba en su laptop.

_ ¿satsuki sama esta segura de esto? Dijo con tono autoritario el escudo viviente Gamagoori.

_ estoy mas que segura, ahora que eh recuperado a mi junketsu no necesito de su ayuda mis leales elite, dijo mientras bebía un poco del te de soroi.

_ Satsuki chan, si tu vas yo iré, después de todo soy tu amiga, dijo nonon mientras jugaba con un peluche en el sofá.

_ Si claro, tú le temes a un avión, si te subieras a una nave morirías de pánico, dijo uzu con tono de voz burlesco.

_ ¡cállate mono estúpido!

_ no, dijo satsuki. _ Solo iré con tres personas, ozpin dijo que solo quiere a cuatro de nosotros para ir al planeta, además el quiere invitarnos a unirnos a la academia BEACON.

Houka ajusto sus anteojos y dijo a satsuki _ ¿y ellos por que no vienen hasta aquí? Se me hace muy sospechoso.

_ tiene razón, dijo con voz rotunda gamagoori, _ puede ser una trampa.

Satsuki se puso de pie y una luz brillante apareció en el cuarto, _ mis leales cuatro de elite ustedes son en quienes mas confió, ahora yo les pido lo siguiente, confíen en mi y sobre todo, recuerden que también son mis mejores amigos.

Todos sonrieron e hicieron una cordial reverencia ante satsuki, quien al ver la reacción de sus amigos y al mismo tiempo guardia personal, no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la academia BEACON.

_ ¿Profesor ozpin, esta seguro de esto? Preguntaba indignada glinda.

_ claro que si, si lo que dicen es verdad, pueden ayudarnos a eliminar a las bestias de GRIMM en un santiamén, además son un aliado poderoso contra WHITE FANG así VALE estaría de nuevo en paz, decía ozpin mientras bebía su taza de café como es costumbre.

_ ¿debería alertar a los estudiantes en caso que sea una trampa?

_ Si, alértalos a todos, en especial al equipo RWBY y JNPR, yo explicare la situación en una conferencia mas tarde.

_ de acuerdo, dijo glinda mientras salía del cuarto.

_ esto tiene que quedar en el anonimato, se decía ozpin así mismo. _ tendré que hablar con el gobierno para que mantengan esto en bajo perfil, además es el factor sorpresa para acabar con Roman y el WHITE FANG, todos deben creer que esto es solo un descubrimiento amigable.

De vuelta en la tierra.

Satsuki estaba en la mansión buscando a ryuko para hablar con ella y contarle la situación, como ryuko era el ser mas poderoso del mundo obvio que ella tenia que estar al tanto de todo, por lo que decidió decírselo antes que ryuko le armara un alboroto por guardarle secretos, ella odiaba eso.

_ ¿ryuko estas aquí? Dijo satsuki mientras entro al cuarto de ryuko sin tocar, ¿y que se encontró? A su hermana desnuda por que estaba saliendo de la ducha y estaba vistiéndose.

_ ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES MALDITA DEGENERADA! ¿NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA? Dijo ryuko mas roja que un tomate y rápidamente cubriéndose con su toalla.

_ ¡oh Dios! Exclamo senketsu mientras estaba colgado en la percha.

_ déjate de hipocresías hermana, sabes que la desnudes no es algo para avergonzarse, dijo satsuki tranquilamente mientras entraba al cuarto.

_ ¡eso lo se!, ¡pero estar desnuda enfrente de tu recién conocida hermana no es lo mas norma! Dijo ryuko tapándose con su toalla y con unas ganas de romperle la cara a satsuki por su desfachatez.

Satsuki se sentó en el sofá y miro a ryuko _ vístete que debo decirte algo muy serio.

_ si te salieras de mi cuarto te estaría muy agradecida, ryuko estaba furiosa y sonrojada.

_ tch, déjate de estupideces, solo vístete, mientras te vistes te diré lo que descubrí.

El uniforme desde la pecha miro a ryuko y le hablo. _ ryuko, parece ser serio, solo vístete rápido.

Refunfuñando y diciendo dos o tres maldiciones ryuko saco su ropa interior, se termino de secar y se la puso, siempre mirando si satsuki no la estaba observando, después tomo a senketsu y se lo puso fácilmente. _ Listo, ahora habla.

_ se descubrió un nuevo planeta habitado por lo que aparentemente son humanos, nos han pedido que vayamos a ese planeta como señal de una alianza ante las fibras vivas de combate.

Ryuko giro su cabeza extrañada y trago saliva ante la noticia _ ¿crees que ahí hay mas fibras vivas de combate originales?

_ Así es, asintiendo con la cabeza, hace años ellos se enfrentaron con ellas, unos seres llamados FIBERS y ahora solo se enfrentan a unas bestias llamadas GRIMM creen que esas bestias son descendientes de los FIBERS.

Ryuko se sentó en la cama producto de la fuerte información que estaba oyendo. _ ¿que piensas hacer? _ dijo rascando su nariz

Satsuki se puso de pie y la miro fijamente _tu iras conmigo_

_ ¿QUE? _ ryuko dio un salto y quedo con los ojos abiertos, _ a mi no me jodas no voy a ir a un planeta desconocido para hablar con alliens, además la tierra no puede quedar desprotegida.

_ no quedara desprotegida, gamagoori, mikisugi, y los demás quedaran aquí, ellos se encargaran sin duda alguna. Además un buque lleno de tropas ira con nosotros, así que si es una trampa, podrás destruir todo a tu antojo, mi pequeña hermana salvaje_ sonriendo hacia ryuko.

_ ¿acaso crees que soy algo así como el increíble hulk?_ no soy tan destructiva.

El uniforme de marinera miro hacia arriba y solo dijo _ no hables de lo que no sabes ryuko, mejor quédate callada_

_ Pesado.

_ como sea, te espero mañana en la plataforma con tus maletas y todo lo que necesites, el viaje será de al menos un mes.

_ ¿que? ¿M-mañana? Pero que hay de mako.

_ gamagoori cuidara bien de ella, no te preocupes. Satsuki se acerco y abrazo a su hermana, le dio un beso en la frente.

_ d-de acuerdo, nee- san. Ella se sonrojo puesto que no estaba acostumbra en llamar a si a su vieja enemiga a muerte.

Academia BEACON.

Salón principal.

_ ¿para que nos habrá llamado el profesor ozpin? Dijo la chica rubia con cuerpo de diosa llamada Yang.

_ No lo se, pero esta reunión de emergencia es muy rara, tal ves es por lo que sucedió en el muelle el otro día con Roman y Penny. Dijo la chica con ojos felinos y unas lindas orejas de gato llamada Blake.

_ yo solo espero que no estemos en problemas, ese tipo es el culpable de todo, cruzando los brazos pero algo nerviosa decía esto ruby, una chica pelirroja y con ojos plateados.

_ cállense el profesor va a hablar, dijo una chica de pinta ricachona y con una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo de nombre Weiss.

El profesor ozpin se paro en frente de los alumnos y hablo para informarles de que un grupo de estudiantes vendría de intercambio desde el planeta tierra como resultado de un programa de diplomacia intergaláctica, por debajo de los verdaderos motivos, ozpin invento una serie de mentiras para convencer a todos los alumnos en BEACON.

Les dijo que poseían unas habilidades de combate excepcionales y que serian una excelente manera de conocer otros tipos de pelea y habilidades de los nuevos huéspedes de la academia, el término su breve discurso de la manera más tranquila y frívola posible, posteriormente se retiro del salón.

Ruby salto de alegría y exclamo con voz alta _ ¡vamos a conocer a alienígenas!

_ no seas tonta ruby, no son alienígenas el dijo que eran casi como nosotros, humanos… creo, dijo con un tono de duda weiss.

_ Bueno yo solo espero que sean lo que sean, ojala tengan un buen aspecto, estoy harta de esas bestias de GRIMM, dijo yang jugando con su cabello largo y rubio.

Blake se quedo callada por un momento pero después hablo, _…sssi… ojala sean amigables. Solo espero que esto no empeore la situación, parece que este festival de VYTAL estará lleno de sorpresas.

_ ¿chicas escucharon eso? ¡Vamos a conocer alienígenas! El chico rubio de nombre Jaunne estaba gritando de alegría.

_ ¡si, eso será genial!

Ruby y el chocan cinco como si se tratara de lo mas emocionante del mundo.

_ uh, ojala sean grandes y horribles bestias para poder montarlos como un urza siiiii. Una chica de nombre Nora decía muy alegre y con una sonrisa algo macabra pero dulce.

_ ya cálmate nora, nadie va amontar a nadie ¿entendiste? El chico con atuendo verde y un mechón rosado le decía esto a nora, el nombre de el era Ren.

_ yo creo que seria interesante conocer a estas "personas", estoy de acuerdo con jaunne y ruby. Pyrrah se acercaba al grupo y con una sonrisa saludaba a las chicas.

Weiss se cruzo de brazos y con un cara no muy amable _ no creo que sean de confiar, tal vez quieren nuestro DUST y destruirnos.

Blake solo la observo fijamente _ ¿o si? ¿Como nosotros los FAUNUS?

_ t-tu eres diferente, al menos te conozco y se quien eres.

_ weiss_ ruby coloca su brazo sobre el hombre de weiss. _ no es bueno juzgar sin antes conocer a la gente, FAUNUS o visitantes intergalácticos.

Suspirando y volteando a ver a blake _ lo lamento blake, es solo que todo esto es muy reciente y la verdad aun no puedo adaptarme.

Ambas chicas se dan un amable abrazo y todos sonríen al ver la amable escena de ambas amigas.

_ bien, parece que tendremos una nueva aventura. Ruby observa por la ventana al cielo estrellado de aquella noche.

Hangar de naves de la academia honnouji

Dos naves estaban preparadas, una estaba llena de estudiantes con uniformes de una estrella y súper reforzados y con tropas de nudist beach, para escoltar a la segunda nave donde estaría satsuki y ryuko junto con dos integrantes mas, a los cuales satsuki había escogido personalmente.

El gran gamagoori se presento y le dio la bienvenida a satsuki _ satsuki sama su nave esta lista.

_ gracias gamagoori, te encargo la academia, no me falles. Después de estas palabras satsuki le da un abrazo a uno de sus más leales amigos.

_ s-satsuki sama, gracias, es un honor, dijo con un leve sonrojo y lagrimas de felicidad en sus mejías.

_ oe ya deja de hacerte la importante y sube tu lindo trasero a la nave. Ryuko con su voz impaciente y nada amable le grito a satsuki.

_ ya tranquilízate matoi, no te ves linda cuando maldices jajaja, uzu el jefe de las bandas aliadas de KANTO le dijo mientras cargaba una mochila y una maleta de mano.

Ryuko se sorprendió e inmediatamente y lo recibió con un _ ¿que diablos estas haciendo aquí?, ¿acaso bienes con nosotras?

A lo lejos se escuchaban unas palabras _ voy a decirte dos cosas importantes: uno tu no estas a cargo. Dos: yo también te hago esas preguntas a ti matoi, pero creo que ya se la respuesta. Era tsumugu quien traía su arsenal de armas y varias maletas, la mayoría llevaba armas y poca ropa, como es de esperarse de un nudista.

_ Ryuko, ellos serán nuestros dos acompañantes en el viaje, así que mejor se amables con ellos. Le contesto satsuki a su hermana.

_ no jodas, ¿ahora tengo que soportarlos a ellos también?

_ Mi decisión esta hecha ahora sube ryuko.

Antes que ryuko subiera ala nave se escucho una vos _ ryuko chaaaaannnn_ era mako que apareció como un cohete volador abrazando a ryuko. _ ryuko chan vine a despedirme y a traerte croquetas _ sacando una caja de croquetas de quien sabe donde.

El gran gamagoori alzo su vos sobre la pequeña niña _!mankanshoku! te dije que te quedaras con tus padres.

_aaaaahh gamagoori senpai, pero yo quería despedirme de ryuko chan y nada ni nadie me lo iba a impedir.

Satsuki con una sonrisa dijo _déjala gamagoori, además no sabemos cuando volveremos_

_ la secuencia esta lista satsuki sama. Houka dijo esto por el transmisor de la cámara de lanzamiento.

_ ¡oh yeah! parece que nos libraremos de la transfería por ahora. Murmuro la pelirroja en voz medio baja.

Iori apareció y la escucho por lo que le contesto _no te preocupes, te has liberado de ryuko y de uzu, pero aun tienes que lidiar con houka y mako, así que en pocas palabras estas jodida nonon_ el camino con dos uniformes en su mano y se dirigía hacia donde estaba uzu y tsumugu.

_ vaya que caballeroso eres. Poniendo su cara de nani sore.

_uzu aquí esta tu traje de gala goku, esta mejorado para trabajar mejor en el espacio al igual que el junketsu de satsuki sama y el senketsu de ryuko. Se volteo donde tsumugu y le entrego un uniforme de nudista. _ El tuyo sigue los mismos estándares, ahora tus habilidades serán aumentadas.

_agradecemos esto iori san. Ambos agradecieron a iori y subieron al transbordador.

A lo lejos un resplandor rosado se miro, ¡así es! Era mikisugi con su show de nudista, acercándose hacia donde estaba ryuko _oh ryuko kun ¿te vas sin despedirte?_

_ ¿ahora que demonios quieres viejo hentai?

_ ¿bueno que tal un beso de despedida? Acercándose mucho ala boca de ryuko.

Ryuko lo cogió por la corbata y le dijo _hey lo que paso en el bar fue porque me pase de copas no te hagas el importante_

_ no te resistas ryuko kun. En un movimiento rápido se libera de la corbata y le roba un beso en la mejilla, sabiendo que si la besaba en la boca eso significaría su muerte.

_ ¡pero que viejo hijo de puta!

_ jajajaja, ¡ya cálmate o no te daré tu regalo!

Satsuki levanto una ceja y exclamo _ ¿regalo?_

_ así es, detrás de el había una gran caja, mikisugi lo abrió y estaban las dos hojas tijeras separadas _ ahora una será para ti satsuki sama, la otra para ryuko, ahora son espadas independientes y no una sola tijera, pero en realidad el nombre de hoja tijera se quedara así como esta.

Satsuki tomo la hoja tijera _ gracias mikisugi san, cuento contigo para que protejas a la tierra en nuestra ausencia_

Ajustando su cabello mikisugi solo dijo, _! DONT WORRY, NOW IS TIME TO FLY!_

Los cuatro miembros entraron a la nave y cerraron la puerta, todos saludaban, hasta mako quien como era su costumbre estaba corriendo de un lado a otro. Houka hizo la cuenta regresiva, para cuando la cuenta termino ambas naves despegaron y en pocos momentos atravesaron la atmosfera, dejando solo una estela de humo y un sentimiento de preocupación en los que se habían quedado en la academia.

Estaban ya en el salto de híper espacio, por lo que en un mes de viaje estarían en ese planeta para buscar más información de las fibras vivas de combate y destruirlas.

**BUENO ESTE ES EL PRIMER CROSSOVER DE KILL LA KILL X RWBY OJALA LO DISFRUTEN Y POR FAVOR ANIMENSE ESCRITORES XD. AHORA LA HISTORIA NO ES ESTILO ROLEPLAY PERO DA IGUAL AL MENOS SE ENTIENDE, LAS PAREJAS SERAN LAS SIGUIENTES RYUKO X RUBY, SATSUKI X JAUNNE, TSUMUGU X PYRRHA, UZU X YANG, BLAKE X SUN. LA HISTORIA SERA EN EL MUNDO DE RWBY, NO SE COMO DIABLOS SE LLAMA EL PLANETA DE RWBY ASÍ QUE LO INVENTE, EL EQUIPO DE SATSUKI HARA LA INICIACION Y TENDRAN UN NOMBRE COMO CUALQUIER EQUIPO. SE QUE LA MAYORIA DE LAS PERSONAS AQUÍ HABLAN INGLES ASÍ QUE CINSIDERRARE EN TRADUCIRLO PERO NO PROMETO NADA PORQUE SOY UN BETA.**

**LO QUE PASO ENTRE MIKISUGI Y RYUKO NO SIGNIFICA NADA, SOLO FUE UNA VEZ EN UNA FIESTA, LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL ES RYUKO X RUBY.**

**ESTO SERIA TODO ASÍ QUE DISFRUTEN. SALUDES A TODA LA COMUNIDAD.**


	2. Dura bienvenida

Capitulo 2: Dura bienvenida.

Las naves ya estaban en orbita en el viaje de híper espacio, dos naves enormes, una llena de tropas y la otra solo con ryuko, satsuki, uzu, y tsumugu, este ultimo estaba piloteando el colosal transporte. Ambas naves tenían cañones y baterías de artillería potentes lo suficientemente poderosas como para destruir a la luna dos veces.

Dentro de la nave de satsuki había suministros, varios baños, una piscina de entrenamiento, una sala de tiro al blanco, una sala para practicar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y los cuartos que estaban separados, aunque también habían cuartos con literas, esto debido a que era un buque de guerra espacial para varias personas.

_ Listo, el viaje solo tardara exactamente 28 días. Decía tsumugu mientras programaba el piloto automático de la nave.

_ Hurra que emoción_ decía ryuko jugueteando con su hoja tijera _ ¿y que diablos vamos a hacer en esta nave durante ese tiempo?_

_ entrenaremos entre nosotros mismos para mejorar nuestras habilidades_ satsuki desempacaba la hoja tijera.

_ ¡eh! Eso no seria justo, ryuko patearía el trasero de nosotros 3 sin dificultad_ uzu se levantaba del asiento y alzaba sus brazos para estirarse un poco _ aunque seria una buena oportunidad para tener mi encuentro final contigo matoi_

_ pff no me hagas reír, no tienes ni una oportunidad con migo.

_ ¿tienes miedo eh transferida? Acercándose a ryuko con la intención de molestarla.

Ryuko rápidamente apunto su hoja tijera al cuello de uzu _ no me provoques reyecito o lo lamentaras _ soltando una maliciosa sonrisa.

_ ryuko, no busques pelea sin motivo alguno. El es de nuestro equipo. El uniforme le decía mientras giraba sus dos ojos.

_ Gah, que aguafiestas eres senketsu.

_ El tiene razón_ dijo junketsu con su voz masculina _ guarda tus fuerzas para esa bestias llamadas GRIMMS _

_ Tch, ¿por que habría de escucharte eh junketsu? No quieras darme ordenes como si fueras satsuki_ ryuko observo de mala gana al uniforme de satsuki.

Satsuki levanto una ceja _ es mi kamui así que debes tratarle al igual que a mi, con respeto y obediencia.

_ Esto es insoportable_ tsumugu encendió sin dudar su cigarro y lo fumo con gran placer _ tener que lidiar con dos mocosas y sus problemas de familia. Aun me pregunto porque fue que acepte esta misión _

Satsuki lo miro y se paro frente a el _ porque es tu oportunidad de seguir luchando, además no puedo imaginarte con un traje sentado en una oficina_ satsuki sonrió con malicia.

Uzu se sentó y puso sus pies en el respaldar del otro asiento _ ¡ouch! Justo en el orgullo ¿eh tsumugu?

_ voy a decirles 2 cosas interesantes. Uno: no interfieran en mi camino, Dos: no me fastidien con sus problemas personales. Ahora me iré a desempacar._ tsumugu abandono la sala de controles y partió a su cuarto dejando a los 3 miembros ahí.

Academia BEACON.

_ ¿profesor ozpin?

_ oh, dime que sucede ruby.

_ ¿cuando vendrán los nuevos estudiantes aquí?

Ozpin dio un sorbo de café _ creo que será en una semana _ eso debe ser el tiempo que nosotros deberíamos esperar, ¿acaso algo te preocupa?

Ruby rio algo nerviosa _ n-no, lo que pasa es que la profesora glinda nos ha hecho entrenar mas que antes.

_ es solo para que mejoren sus habilidades y si las cosas se ponen mal, ustedes estarán listos para pelear.

Ruby puso una mirada preocupante _ ¿cree que ellos sean malos?

_ la verdad no tengo idea, pero presiento que todo estará bien _ acariciando la cabeza de ruby. _ ahora ve y sigue con tus clases.

_ Esta bien, gracias por su tiempo profesor_ ella se marcha del pasillo sonriente.

Buque espacial Estrella Desnuda.

_ ¿lista para nuestro encuentro definitivo eh matoi? _ uzu estaba en el salón de entrenamiento listo para pelear.

_ tratare de no destruir tu lindo traje de gala reyecito_ ryuko rio malignamente. _ ¡vamos ahora, senketsu!_ ryuko jalo el clavo de su guante rojo comenzando la unión HUMANO PRENDA.

**__ FUSION HUMANO PRENDA, KAMUI, ¡SENKETSU!_**

_ valla que eres presumida, ahora es mi turno_ uzu jalo el cuello de su traje comenzando la transformación de su uniforme.

**__ ROPAJE DE ESPADA, ¡TECNICA FINAL DE ILUMINACION!_**

Era una lucha de entrenamiento aunque también era la manera perfecta de resolver eso que habían estando posponiendo durante todo el viaje. Ya habían transcurrido alrededor de 14 días en el buque, ya faltaba poco para llegar a VALENDALE. Y todos en el buque solo entrenaban.

Uzu se abalanzo sobre ryuko con su espada de kendo, ella la bloqueo fácilmente, pero a diferencia de su ultimo encuentro, uzu tenia mas presencia y poder por lo que ryuko tambaleo un poco. Ella lo empujo y trato de asestar un golpe en su cuerpo, pero uzu la esquivo rápidamente y le dio una estocada que la mando al otro lado del salón.

_ ¡mierda, que velocidad!_ ryuko se levantaba del suelo.

_ vaya que eres lenta matoi, pero no te contengas, tengo otro traje igual en mi cuarto, iori sabía perfectamente que esto sucedería, por lo que me entrego dos uniformes.

_ ¿ah si? Es bueno saberlo, ahora te derrotare. **_¡SENKETSU HOJAS DESLUMBRANTES!_**

Ryuko corrió rápidamente hacia uzu, y asesto un golpe de lleno en el cuerpo de el, arrojándolo hasta el otro lado del cuarto haciéndolo golpear contra la pared, uzu se levanto salto sobre ella golpeándola repetidamente con su técnica de MEN DO KOTE.

Ambos seguían dándose de golpes, puños y patadas, parecían no contenerse y la nave retumbaba con cada impacto.

Uzu con algo de sangre en su boca miro fijamente a ryuko _ nada mal, pero es hora de enseñarte mi técnica definitiva_

_ Dame con todo lo que tengas reyecito. Exclamó retadoramente ryuko.

Uzu tomo fijamente su espada y se concentro _ **_TECNICA DEFINITIVA, ¡LAS MIL Y UN ESTOCADAS!_**

Uzu se movía tan rápidamente que golpeo a ryuko sin piedad una y otra y otra vez, sus movimientos eran el triple de rápido y ryuko solo podía bloquear un par de estos, pero su velocidad era increíblemente rápida., proporcionándole una buena paliza a ryuko.

_ Gah, pero que mierda. Ryuko trataba de levantarse con moretones y sangre en su boca. _ Senketsu solo hay una forma de ganar esto_

_ ¿ponernos mas locos? Exclamo el uniforme.

_ ¡exacto! Ryuko se concentro cerrando sus ojos, inmediatamente ryuko comenzó su transformación final, senketsu cambio de color y forma, el cabello de ryuko se puso rubio y ahora su fuerza había aumentado mas de lo común. **_¡SENKETSU KISARAGI!_**

_ NANI? Dijo uzu sorprendido. _ ¿como es posible?_

_ ¡te dije que no me subestimaras!

Ryuko activo su hoja tijera y con una velocidad impresionante avanzo hasta uzu, chocando espadas, pero la fuera era tan grande que uzu perdió su arma y estaba indefenso, ryuko aprovecho la oportunidad y con un movimiento rápido y certero corto totalmente el uniforme de uzu dejándolo completamente desnudo y aterrizando violentamente contra el suelo.

_ **_TECNICA DEFINITIVA, ¡FIBRA PERDIDA!_**

El combate finalizo y ryuko volvió a su forma normal, pero si que recibió una paliza de parte de uzu, senketsu estaba que echaba humo por el esfuerzo, pero al final la batalla decisiva entre los dos ya había terminado.

_ Oi ¿reyecito estas bien?

_ Ay, ay, ay. Decía uzu tratando de levantarse y totalmente desnudo. _ ¡que mierda! Yo p-perdí.

Ryuko camino hasta el agujero donde el estaba y le ayudo a levantarse _ no te sientas tan mal, fue un buen combate_ Pero algo la incomodo e hizo que se sonrojara terriblemente.

_ Gracias por la ayuda, ¿Qué pasa? Estas sonrojada.

_ ¡HENTAI! Ryuko le soltó terrible bofetón en la cara. _ ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PONERTE EN FRENTE DE MI SI ESTAS DESNUDO MALDITO HENTAI!

_ ¿que te pasa? Sobándose la cara por el bofetón. _ se supone que eso pasa cuando destruyes un uniforme maldita estúpida_ cubriéndose con un trozo del uniforme su miembro.

_ ¡lárgate y vístete antes que te de otra cachetada en tu otra mejía!

Uzu tomo su espada y se fue caminando con dificultad hacia su cuarto dejando a ryuko en el salón totalmente destrozado por el combate.

Mientras uzu regresaba a su cuarto se topo con tsumugu, quien observándolo detenidamente solo rio.

_ déjame adivinar, ¿pateo tu trasero?

_ uso la transformación definitiva, eso no es justo.

Tsumugu alzo una ceja _ lo que sea, ahora vístete que no eres un nudista_

Uzu y tsumugu siguieron su camino y terminaron la no muy agradable conversación.

Mientras tanto ryuko camino al comedor para comer algo, había mucha comida congelada y comida hecha por soroi pero bien preservada en un horno especial. Ryuko saco una caja de jugo de naranja, una manzana y una hamburguesa, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer, ese combate la había dejo muy hambrienta,

Satsuki entro en el comedor y se sentó en la misma mesa de ryuko, ella estaba leyendo unos informes en su tableta, pero la guardo para hablar con ryuko.

_ recuerda que mas tarde tenemos la práctica de espadas.

_ naaa, no me fastidies, estoy muy cansada y acabo de patear el trasero de tu amigo uzu, así que olvidalo, será para mañana_

Satsuki suspiro y miro de reojo a ryuko _ no es excusa, además ya haz derrotado prácticamente a los 4 de elite, no creo que una practica de espada sea tan difícil para ti.

_ Satsuki no la molestes_ junketsu miro hacia arriba.

_ vaya, al fin alguien dice algo a mi favor, quien diría que junketsu me apoyaría.

_ no lo hago por ti, satsuki te necesita en forma para practicar, no le sirves de nada si estas en forma deficiente.

Ryuko alzo su hoja tijera _ donde sigas haciéndote el gracioso te convertiré en un tapete.

Senketsu inmediatamente reacciono y paralizo el cuerpo de ryuko _ ya cálmate, tu sangre esta muy caliente y tu pulso esta acelerado, no somos el enemigo ¿recuerdas?

Ryuko respiro profundamente _si lo lamento mucho, nee-san es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a estar encerrada mucho tiempo, ya pasaron 14 días y la verdad extraño a mako.

Satsuki sostuvo la mano de ryuko y le sonrió _ ella esta bien ryuko, solo faltan 14 días mas, se paciente el viaje terminara, ahora descansa un poco_ satsuki se levanto de la mesa y se retiro.

Sala de maestros de BEACON.

Todos los maestros estaban reunidos en la sala para hablar acerca de la llegada de los terrícolas, estaba ozpin, glinda y port. Todos sentados a punto de hablar sobre como recibirlos.

_ ¿tenemos noticias? Pregunto con curiosidad port.

_ Aun no, pero creo que dentro de unas horas se comunicaran para informarnos de su aterrizaje. Ozpin revisaba su tableta.

_ ¿Cuál es el plan? Glinda ajustaba sus anteojos.

Ozpin tomo un sorbo de café y se levanto de la silla _ les diré que aterricen en un bosque cerca de aquí, los equipos RWBY y JNPR estarán ocultos, los otros equipos estarán de reserva. Glinda y port ustedes estarán con ellos. Yo me mantendré al frente

_ vaya, esta semana si que paso muy rápida. Port acariciaba su gran bigote.

Glinda encendió el proyector que mostraba el mapa de VALE _ afortunadamente el festival se pospuso para la otra semana, y WHITE FANG se ha mantenido tranquilo, no ha habido muchos problemas.

Ozpin exhalo _ si, son buenas noticias pero no hay que bajar la guardia. Ahora vayan y prepárense. Les informare si ellos se comunican.

Todos los maestros salieron del salón y comenzaron los preparativos para los nuevos y desconocidos invitados.

Buque estrella desnuda: Día 28.

Orbita del planeta VALENDALE.

_ Aquí estrella desnuda 1 a estrella desnuda 2. Estamos en posición, estrella desnuda 2 manténganse en patrullaje constante y solicite una vía de suministros con la tierra_ informo tsumugu al otro buque que los escoltaba.

El capitán del otro buque inmediatamente le contesto y obedeció las ordenes que el había dictado.

Satsuki entro a la sala de control junto con ryuko y uzu _ ¿todo listo?

_ si, me comunicare con ozpin para que me de las coordenadas.

Uzu miro por la ventana y observo al gran planeta, se parecía mucho a la tierra, con grandes continentes y océanos, además a lo lejos se observaba una luna destrozada, como si hubiese sido golpeada por un meteoro. _ Impresionante, ese planeta es bello_

Ryuko quedo asombrada _ nunca pensé que existiera un planea como este, ¡mira senketsu!

_ es en realidad impresionante. Exclamo el uniforme.

La conexión estaba entablada y automáticamente ozpin mando las coordenadas para el aterrizaje, tsumugu empezó el descenso con la nave rápidamente, en pocos minutos la nave se encontraba sobre un gran bosque verde y cuidadosamente descendió hasta la superficie del sitio de reunión. Hasta que finalmente la nave aterrizo.

_ Todo listo. Exclamo tsumugu.

Uzu se levanto del asiento _ ¿bajamos ya?_

_ Aun no, colóquense estas mascaras para adaptarnos ala atmosfera de este planeta. Eh realizado un breve análisis y hay mas oxigeno que en la tierra, de seguro este planeta no esta tan contaminado.

Ryuko tomo en mano su hoja tijera y se puso la mascarilla. _ ¡vaya! Quien diría que eres tan inteligente eh.

_ hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi, ahora cierra la boca y no estorbes, o si no_ el hizo tronar sus puños como señal de intimidación.

Satsuki también tomo su hoja tijera, esta era de color azul y también se puso su mascara. _ ¡ya no discutan!

La compuerta se abrió, y estabilizo la presión del planeta en los cuerpos de ellos, por un momento todos se sintieron mareados, pero esto solo fue temporal, luego bajaron por la rampa hasta salir de la nave y observaron el bello bosque, había aves y animalitos igual que en la tierra, golondrinas, conejos y ardillas, parecía ser como si estuvieran en la tierra.

Detrás de los arboles estaban los equipos RWBY y JNPR observando todo, ozpin estaba con ellos. Les dijo que cuando el diera la orden los rodearan rápidamente pero que no abrieran fuego.

Ryuko y los demás se alejaron lo suficiente de la nave, cuando esto paso ozpin dio la orden, y en ese instante ruby salió detrás de los arboles y con su CRESCENT ROSE y apunto a ryuko y los demás, yang, blake y weiss, también hicieron lo mismo rodeándolos por la derecha.

Pyrrah, y ren salieron de los arbustos, seguidos por nora y jaunne quienes los rodearon por la izquierda. Todos apuntaron sus armas pero no atacaban.

Uzu desenfundo su espada de kendo y se puso en guardia _ vaya, que linda bienvenida-

Tsumugu saco una ametralladora de dos manos y apunto a los del equipo JNPR _ ¡una trampa, lo sabia!

_ Pero que mierda, justo lo que me hacia falta- ryuko levanto la hoja tijera.

Satsuki también alzo su hoja tijera. Mantengan la posición, no ataquen amenos que ellos lo hagan.

Todos se quedaron quietos y se observaban entre si, la presión se sentía en el aire, ryuko no era muy paciente y solo quería atacar, pero satsuki le dijo que se calmara, los kamuis se sentían extrañados por el aura que cada uno de los atacantes emitía, aparentemente ellos la podían sentir.

_ arrojen sus armas_ finalmente ruby hablo.

_ ¡cállate no hables con ellos! Le murmuro yang.

_ ven y oblígame maldita, tu arroja el arma primero_ le contesto con odio ryuko.

Jaunne avanzo un poco con su escudo y apuntando con su espada _ ha-hagan lo que ella dice, arrojen sus armas_ dijo totalmente nervioso

Satsuki movió su hoja tijera y lo observo fijamente _ no des un paso mas chico, o lo lamentaras.

Tsumugu cargo su ametralladora y apunto a todos los que estaban el la emboscada _ si se mueven los llenare de agujeros a cada uno de ustedes_

Pyrrah le contesto intimidantemente _ quisiera ver que lo intentaras_

_ adelante preciosa, la prueba es gratis.

Yang cargo sus guantes _ vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que los forasteros supieran hablar_

Uzu le contesto observándola de reojo y sonriendo un poco _ y aun no has visto nada aun nena_

En el último instante apareció ozpin caminando tranquilamente hacia donde estaban satsuki y los demás. _ ¿Kiryuin Satsuki? Supongo_

_ ¿profesor ozpin? Vaya que si sabe como recibir a sus invitados.

_ Sin rencores, son solo medidas cautelares_ observando detenidamente a los cuatro miembros.

_ yo también tengo las mías, si intenta algo arriba hay un buque con 2000 soldados fuertemente armados y una artillería poderosa, es mi escolta para el viaje.

Ozpin observo al cielo y luego soltó una pequeña risa. _ Si que ustedes los terrícolas son desconfiados.

_ yo diría que precavidos_ ella lo observo a los ojos.

Se mantuvo un silencio de 2 minutos, el viento soplo y solo se oía el sonido de las armas moviéndose de un lado a otro, casi se podía escuchar los latidos y la respiración de todos.

_ ¡EQUIPO BAJEN SUS ARMAS! Finalmente exclamo ozpin.

_ ¿que? Exclamaron los miembros de ambos equipos.

_ ya oyeron, obedezcan ahora lo que les dije.

Todos empezaron a bajar y a guardar sus armas, satsuki y los demás también hicieron lo mismo, a excepción de ruby y ryuko, ambas chicas se miraban fijamente y no querían bajar sus armas.

Yang bajo la hoz de ruby con su mano _ hey hermanita, que bajes tu arma, es una orden.

Ruby bajo su oz y la empaco de vuelta _ esta bien yang_

_ Ryuko, cálmate, baja tu hoja_ satsuki le dijo con voz baja a ryuko.

Ryuko a regañadientes la bajo y la coloco en su espalda _ como sea, esta es una mierda.

_ creo que debería ordenar a sus tropas que regresen, señorita satsuki. Dijo ozpin, señalando al cielo.

_ Satsuki sonrió _ no se preocupe, si no doy la orden ellos no actuaran, ahora creo que usted y yo deberíamos hablar de los FIBERS ¿no cree?

_ tiene razón, por favor sígame_ ozpin dio la orden a glinda y a port, que retrocedieran y volvieran a BEACON.

Todos caminaron juntos hacia un pequeño transporte aéreo, ryuko seguía con la guardia alta, y desde lejos miraba a ruby, ruby hacia lo mismo, simplemente no podía confiar en ella, parecía ser una especie de rivalidad… aparentemente.

**HOLA GENTE, SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA BATALLA DE UZU Y RYUKO ALGUN DÍA TENIA QUE PASAR, Y COMO ERA DE ESPERARSE RYUKO GAnO JAJAJAJAJA, EL CONTACTO DE AMBOS MUNDOS SI QUE ESTUVO LLENO DE TENSION Y NERVIOS, PERO ERA ALGO QUE SE VEIA VENIR, VEREMOS AHORA COMO SE ADAPTA RYUKO A ESTE MUNDO NUEVO Y SOBRE TODO COMO SE LLEVARA CON RUBY, YA VIERON COMO ACTUABAN, ¿SERA RIVALIDAD O ALGO MAS PROFUNDO? PRONTO SE SABRA.**

**LA HISTORIA SIGUE Y ESTA AVENTURA SOLO COMIENZA, GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	3. La iniciacion

Capitulo 3: La Iniciación.

_ Oe ¿a donde diablos vamos?_ Pregunto ryuko con duda.

_ vamos a la academia BEACON, supongo que ahí nos darán la información que necesitamos.

Uzu soltó un leve pujido. _ Unos niños con armas, ¿esa es la idea de guerreros que tienen en este planeta?

Yang se volteo y mirándolo fijamente le contesto _ no dejes que las apariencias te engañen niño bonito.

_ todos tienen determinación_ exclamo tsumugu mientras encendía un cigarro. _ la pelirroja del frente estaba lista para disparar, lo mire en sus ojos.

Ozpin escucho lo que ellos estaban conversando y añadió _ son cazadores y cazadoras, todos están entrenados para pelear contra lo que sea y con quien sea.

_ como los alumnos de la academia honnouji_ murmuro satsuki.

Todos entraron en la nave de transporte que los llevaría a BEACON, les ofrecieron agua y comida, todos aceptaron pero con algo de duda, aun no confiaban en la gente de VALENDALE, pero uzu se ofreció a probar las cosas y todo parecía estar bien.

El equipo RWBY no presentaba interés alguno a los nuevos visitantes, pero el equipo JNPR si, en especial jaunne, quien miraba con detalle a satsuki desde largo.

_ ¿pasa algo jaunne? _ le pregunto pyrrah.

_ ¿ah? No, nada.

_ es solo que has estado observando desde largo a esa chica.

_ no, no es nada, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Mientras tanto ruby y yang platicaban sobre lo que recientemente paso.

Yang acaricio su cabello y observo a ruby. _ ¡vaya! Para ser un chico de otro planeta, tiene muy buen aspecto. No se mira desagradable.

Ruby la miro sorprendida ante lo que yang expreso _ mi querida hermana mayor, ¿acaso te atrae ese… lo que sea que es?

_ No eh dicho tal cosa, es solo que no son lo que esperaba, tu sabes. Monstruos de dos cabezas y cosas por el estilo, jajaja.

_ ¿sabes que si es desagradable? _ le contesto algo enojada ruby. _ esa chica con el mechón rojo, ¡es una grosera!

_ Bueno, tú tuviste la culpa, no debiste hablarle en primer lugar.

Ella se cruzo de brazos _ ¿acaso estas de su lado?

_ cálmate, cálmate_ moviendo sus brazos en señal de nervios _ solo te digo lo que pienso.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la nave estaban ryuko y los demás. Satsuki se comunico con el otro buque de guerra, ordeno a unos soldados que sacaran el equipaje de ellos y lo llevaran a la academia.

_ Listo, nuestras cosas llegaran luego, todo resulto bien. _ expreso satsuki mientras acariciaba su cuello.

Senketsu seguía callado desde la llegada y no había hablado, por lo que ryuko le pregunto _ ¿que pasa, senketsu?

_ Estas personas_ exclamo con voz pausada, _tienen una presencia muy fuerte, nunca había sentido algo así_

Junketsu le siguió _ tienes razón, todos tienen una presencia muy fuerte, similar a la de ryuko_

_ bueno_ añadió uzu. _ Mientras ustedes siguen hablando de presencias y cosas por el estilo, yo iré a presentarme con la chica rubia, ya saben para romper el hielo.

Tsumugu lo volteo a ver repentinamente _ debes estar bromeando_

_ Nope _ acaricio su cabello verde _ no me quedare como un perdedor aquí sentado_

Uzu camino con confianza acercándose hacia donde estaban ruby y yang, saludo cordialmente a ambas jóvenes y les dio una amable sonrisa.

_ Hola señoritas, no nos henos presentado cordialmente, mi nombre es Uzu Sanageyama; es un placer conocerlas.

Ruby vacilo un poco antes de contestarle, pero al final le estrecho su mano _ eeerr, ruby rose, es un gusto conocerlo señor uzu.

_ dime uzu, no soy tan viejo jajaja.

_ Bien, yo soy Yang Xiang Long, la hermana mayor de ruby_ señalándose así misma con su mano.

_ vaya, que lindo nombre, solo se compara con tu belleza_ le dio un guiño.

_ Eerr, bien mientras ustedes se conocen mejor, yo iré a hablar con mis amigas_ ruby se alejo de la mesa.

_Lamento que nuestro encuentro intergaláctico sucediera de esa forma_ exclamo uzu mientras se sentaba en la mesa de yang.

_ ¡jajaja que divertido eres! pero esas fueron las ordenes del profesor ozpin, así que teníamos que obedecer.

_ Si, yo se lo que seguir ordenes significa_ sonriéndole amablemente.

Yang señalo con su dedo hacia la mesa de satsuki y pregunto intrigada _ ¿quienes son ellos? ¿Tu familia?

_ ¿ugh? Oh no, el tipo de la cresta es un soldado, la chica con el cabello largo es mi jefa, y la del mechón rojo es su hermana.

Ellos siguieron platicando tranquilamente como si nada, satsuki estaba sorprendida por las habilidades de socializar tan fácilmente que uzu poseía. Pero satsuki se limito a estar en silencio sentada con su hermana y por supuesto con tsumugu.

La nave los llevo hasta el hangar de BEACON, todos bajaron, y se dirigieron hasta la gran academia, uzu se despidió de yang y se reunió de nuevo con satsuki, ozpin les pidió que lo siguieran y así lo hicieron.

Entraron todos al salón de maestro, donde había un proyector holográfico, todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a hablar de las fibras vivas.

_ señorita satsuki, ¿podría decirnos lo que usted sabe? Ozpin le pregunto amablemente.

_ De acuerdo_ satsuki se levanto de la mesa y enseño un holograma con todos los detalles necesarios.

Satsuki explico con lujos de detalle todo, la llegada de las fibras vivas de combate, como ayudaron a evolucionar a la humanidad, cuando estas cayeron en un estado de hibernación. También les dijo cuando ragyo las descubrió y comenzó a experimentar con su propio cuerpo y con satsuki y ryuko, les dijo de la rebelión de su academia, la guerra que se desato contra ellas, y finalmente la destrucción de ragyo y las fibras vivas de combate de la tierra gracias a ryuko y su habilidad especial de absorberlas.

Ozpin quedo impactado ante tal información, y por las imágenes que el observo, tomo un gran respiro y el también les conto todo lo que había ocurrido en su mundo.

En el inicio de la humanidad las fibras vivas de cómbate originales llegaron al planeta, combinándose con la oscuridad, estas bestias hiladas eran llamadas FIBERS, también les dijo que estaban al borde de la extinción, pero gracias al descubrimiento del DUST pudieron contrarrestar con éxito a las bestias, al final la humanidad destruyo a un monstruo grande llamado EL PRIMERO, con la ayuda del DUST lograron erradicar esa amenaza, ozpin también les explico las propiedades del DUST, que servían para curar y hacer hechizos poderosos, también que se empleaba en la creación de armas increíbles que eran como extensiones mismas de sus cuerpos. Finalmente ozpin les dijo que los GRIMMS eran los descendientes de los FIBERS, pero eran muy débiles y rara vez atacaban coordenadamente.

_ Esto es todo lo que deben saber_ finalizo la presentación ozpin.

_ entonces creo que si me enfrento a esas bestias, podre absorber sus fibras vivas_ dijo con confianza ryuko.

_Tal vez_ exclamo el uniforme _ pero no se como reaccionare si eso pasa_

Ozpin miro sorprendió al uniforme hablante _ disculpa, pero… ¿tu ropa acaba de hablar?

_ ¿ah? Eehh si, eso es lo que los kamuis hacen.

_ ¿kamui? Ozpin alzo su ceja

Satsuki le enseño otra presentación, esta decía detalladamente lo que una prenda divina ósea KAMUI era, y lo que hacia, le explico que eran uniformes con la capacidad de unirse mediante la sangre con sus portadores y aumentaban su fuerza de una manera sobrehumana. También le explico que eran los uniformes GOKUS y como funcionaban.

_ entiendo_ ozpin miro a los uniformes de las chicas _ eso explica como pudieron derrotar a las fibras vivas, ¿eso quiere decir que los caballeros portan uniformes GOKU?

Uzu bajo sus pies de la mesa y se puso de pie _ así es, mi uniforme de ropaje de espadas posee un 35% de fibras vivas de combate_

_ El mío posee un 25%, nunca eh utilizado uno, pero este fue diseñado exclusivamente para esta misión_ Dijo tsumugu

Ozpin bebió un sorbo de café _ interesante, es bueno saber que tenemos a tan valiosos miembros como aliados, bienvenidos a BEACON.

Satsuki sonrió _ ¿entonces nuestra alianza esta pactada?_

Ozpin le tendió la mano _ por supuesto que si, pero antes deben pasar por su iniciación_

Ryuko lo miro sorprendida _ ¿iniciación? ¿Se refiere a un examen?_

_ no exactamente, deberán ir al bosque esmeralda, y recuperar unas reliquias, este esta infestado de bestias de GRIMM así que solo las tienen que recuperar y volver al tope de la colina opuesta.

La chica del mechón rojo se levanto de su silla, bostezo y dijo _ no hay problema, vamos a por ellos_

_ muy bien_ dijo ozpin entregándoles un mapa _ aquí esta el punto donde ustedes deben estar, los espero dentro de una hora_

Todos abandonaron la gran sala, satsuki junto con los demás recogieron sus maletas y se dirigieron a los casilleros, ahí tsumugu ensamblo sus armas, ryuko y los demás guardaron sus cosas, luego de prepararse se quitaron las mascaras, puesto que sus pulmones ya estaban a acostumbrados a esa atmosfera, posteriormente se dirigieron hasta el punto de reunión donde estaba ozpin y glinda esperándolos.

Había cuatro plataformas, todos se pararon en ellas y esperaron las indicaciones de ozpin.

_ como pueden observar, hay cuatro plataformas, serán arrojados al bosque esmeralda, tendrán que valerse de sus habilidades especiales y ninguno de nosotros intervendremos, no importa lo que pase, solo contaran con ustedes mismos, la primer persona con la que hagan contacto será su pareja de equipo por el resto de su estadía en BEACON- explico ozpin.

Tsumugu con su gran ametralladora solo exclamo en un tono algo tedioso _ solo empecemos y ya_

_Lista sats?_ Exclamo la chica del mechón rojo.

_ lista_ satsuki suspiro.

_ Oe matoi trata de caer horriblemente, jajaja_ uzu le decía de manera nada amable mientras sacaba su espada de kendo.

Ozpin activo las plataformas y los cuatro miembros fueron arrojados al vacio con una velocidad increíble, uzu, activo su uniforme goku y con su espada se abrió paso por los arboles, cortando ramas y troncos, hasta aterrizar perfectamente en el suelo.

Detrás de el iba tsumugu, el lanzo unas cuantas granadas a control remoto y las activo para hacerse paso, con su ametralladora destrozo un árbol que le estorbaba, con sus cuchillos logro adherirse a un árbol y aterrizo sin problemas a la par de uzu.

Mientras tanto ryuko y satsuki activaron sus uniformes y luego los convirtieron en modelos voladores, satsuki activo JUNKETSU SENPPU, y ryuko a SENKETSU SHIPPU. Maniobraron sin problema alguno y aterrizaron juntas en el bosque.

Una vez en el suelo, tsumugu uso su rastreador para localizar a satsuki y ryuko, estaban al menos 30 metros de su posición, así que caminaron tranquilamente, hasta donde ellas estaban.

_ ¿y ahora que? ¿Buscamos las reliquias esas? Le pregunto uzu a tsumugu.

_ deberíamos reunirnos con satsuki y ryuko, no es conveniente estar separados en territorio desconocido_ tsumugu colocaba otro cargador de munición.

_ parece que tu traje de NUDIST BEACH ah mejorado tus habilidades_

_ Si, puedo sentir que mi fuerza a aumentado.

Ellos seguían caminando pero, entre los arbustos se oyó un gruñido, había varios pares de ojos rojos, y de la nada apareció un BEOWOLF, MÁS Y MÁS EMPEZARON A SALIR DE ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS, RODEANDOLOS COMPLETAMENTE.

_ VAYA, VAYA al fin algo de acción, yo me encargo de ellos_ uzu se abalanzo sobre uno de ellos.

Uzu con su espada corto como mantequilla la cabeza del BEOWOLF, haciendo que rodara y saliendo sangre de entre la herida, tsumugu disparo su ametralladora, perforando el cuerpo de otra terrible bestia, no eran rivales para las armas de los dos hombres.

Una de las criaturas trato de morder a tsumugu, pero no pudo, el uniforme lo protegía de cualquier herida que el sufriera, tsumugu se percato y clavo una de sus navajas en la cabeza de la bestia, exponiendo sangre y el musculo desgarrado.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí, ryuko y satsuki escucharon los disparos, ellas reaccionaron y buscaron como reunirse con ellos. Pero un grupo de URZAS les cortaron el camino y también había un DEATH SATLKER.

_ Ryuko, nos tienen rodeados_ exclamo el uniforme.

_ Bah, veamos si son tan rudos como dicen, **_SENKETSU HOJAS DESLUMBRANTES_**_

Ryuko se abalanzo sobre los URZAS y girando a gran velocidad logro cortar los pechos, cabezas y patas de las bestias, satsuki con su hoja tijera también se midió con otros URZAS, estos no tenían fuerza suficiente para lograr derrotar a las hermanas, pero no se daban por vencidos.

Mientras ryuko sacaba su hoja tijera del pecho de una de las bestias senketsu empezó a brillar intensamente _ ryuko, puedo sentirlo_

_ ¿que pasa senketsu?_

_Estas fibras vivas son más poderosas que las de la tierra, siento como me vuelvo más fuerte_

_ suena genial_ sonrió ryuko. _ ahora vamos a probarlas_

Activando su hoja tijera ryuko se lanzo sobre el escorpión gigante _ **_TECNICA DEFINITIVA, ¡FIBRA PERDIDA!_**

Pero el ataque no le causo daño alguno a la dura piel de la bestia, y ryuko quedo sorprendida ante la resistencia y dureza de este.

Satsuki termino con los las bestias y se coloco a la par de ryuko _ ¿no pudiste con el?

_ Su coraza es muy dura_ le contesto ryuko.

Junketsu miro a la bestia y luego tuvo una idea _ satsuki, usen la técnica que han estado practicando_

_ tiene razón_ le siguió senketsu, así podrían eliminarlo.

_ de acuerdo, estoy lista nee-san_

Satsuki y ryuko prepararon sus hoja tijera y juntas en una especie de X se lanzaron contra el escorpión gigante _ **_TECNICA FINAL, ¡TIJERAS DE LA MUERTE!_** _

Haciendo una gran X ambas a gran velocidad, perforaron la coraza del escorpión gigante, destrozando sus patas, su cabeza y su interior totalmente, dejando el cuerpo en un charco de sangre purpura, y senketsu absorbió varias fibras vivas de la bestia.

_ ¡no puedo creer que haya funcionado!_ exclamo feliz ryuko, _eso fue genial_

_ Si, quedo muy bien, te dije que entrenar valdría la pena _le contesto satsuki_

_ bueno, supongo que tienes razón satsuki, ahora vamos a buscar a los chicos_

Las hermanas corrieron a donde estaban tsumugu y uzu, cuando llegaron los chicos ya habían acabado con las bestias, y aparentemente no tuvieron problemas. Ahora los cuatro avanzaron hacia el templo abandonado en el medio del bosque. ¿Qué se toparon? Unas estúpidas piezas de ajedrez, así es, arriesgaron sus vidas solo para toparse con unas piezas viejas de ajedrez.

_ ¿nanii? ¿Piezas de ajedrez? Arriesgamos nuestras vidas para recoger estas porquerías_ exclamo muy molesta ryuko

_ Que manera mas interesante de iniciar a sus alumnos tiene el profesor ozpin_ dijo satsuki mientras tomo la ficha de el rey.

Tsumugu y uzu también tomaron una ficha de rey, ya que tenían su objetivo podían retirarse. Ryuko de mala gana tomo su ficha, las chicas se transformaron en modelo volador y ayudaron a los chicos a salir del bosque hacia el lado opuesto de la colina. Aterrizaron y ahí estaba ozpin con glinda y un reloj para marcar el tiempo.

A ozpin le sangro la nariz al ver a las chicas con un atuendo tan revelador, pero trato de ignorarlo, sin embargo le resulto imposible. Glinga se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo casi expuesto de uzu, pero tampoco lo pudo ocultar y más bien se enojo.

_ ¡¿Que clase de fachas son estas?!_ Glinda exclamo muy molesta.

_ c-cálmate glinda, no tienes porque gritar.

_ ¿como quieres que me calme? Tres de ellos están casi desnudos enfrente de nosotros como si nada_ dijo mientras trataba de ignorar a uzu.

Ryuko se puso enfrente de ella como si nada _ tch. Que hipócrita es, ¿acaso nunca uso algo como esto en su vida? Claro que no, es una vieja amargada_ ryuko le dijo mientras jalo las correas de senketsu.

_ Ryuko no le hables así_ satsuki trato de calmar a su hermana _ profesor ozpin, ¿no le dijo acerca de los kamuis a la señorita glinda?_

Ozpin trato de mantener sus ojos lejos de los senos de satsuki _ eeerr n-no, la verdad aun no tuve la oportunidad, lamento la confusión_

Satsuki se acerco a glinda pero ahora terminando la fusión. _ glinda- sama así es como nuestros uniformes dan su máximo potencial, no se preocupe, no siempre estamos en estas "fachas", el profesor ozpin le dará un reporte.

Ryuko y uzu terminaron la transformación y entregaron las fichas a ozpin, el se recupero y les dijo que ahora fueran con ellos al salón principal donde se les daría la oficial bienvenida a BEACON. Todos caminaron con dirección a la academia.

Cuando regresaron, la ceremonia de iniciación estaba lista, todos los alumnos estaban en el salón, ryuko y los demás subieron al escenario junto con ozpin, ahí ozpin comenzó a decirles su nombre de equipo y lo que habían hecho. En la ceremonia estaba el equipo JNPR y RWBY observando desde muy cerca.

Ozpin comenzó _ Ryuko Matoi, Uzu Sanageyama, Satsuki Kiryuin, y Tsumugu Kinagase. _ustedes recuperaron las piezas del rey blanco, desde ahora serán conocidos como el equipo RUST, liderados por Ryuko Matoi. Felicidades jovencita.

Todos aplaudieron y le dieron la bienvenida a los terrícolas, que ahora ya eran miembros activos de la academia, en un acto de cordialidad los miembros de JNPR y RWBY se acercaron para felicitarlos.

_ Felicidades chicos y chicas_ blake tendió su mano amablemente, tuvieron una buena iniciación, sus habilidades de combate son impresionantes.

_ ¿viste nuestra lucha?_ exclamo extrañado tsumugu

_ Todos la vimos_ dijo con voz nerviosa jaunne _ ¿p-pero porque sus uniformes tomaron esa forma?_ pregunto muy sonrojado a satsuki.

_ bueno, es una larga historia, te la contare algun día_ le contesto satsuki mientras le sonrió.

_ ¿que puedo decir? Ustedes los terrícolas saben pelear_ dijo con tono de voz no muy amable weiss.

_Y aun no haz visto nada_ añadió uzu. _ ¿oh yang como estas?_

_ Estoy feliz por ti, felicidades _ le dio un amistoso abrazo.

_ Oe, ¿que ustedes ya son amigos o que? Ryuko miro extrañada la escena

Pyrrah se acerco a tsumugu para hablarle, pues en realidad a el le importaba una mierda la iniciación _ ¿no hablas mucho eh?

Tsumugu soltó una leve sonrisa _ estoy aquí por motivos laborales, y la verdad soy malo conversando.

_ Tal vez estas estresado por tu viaje, lo puedo sentir en tu aura.

_ ¿mi aura? Jajaja, ¿tu puedes sentirla?

_ digamos que tengo una habilidad especial.

Tsumugu alzo una ceja _ interesante.

Ozpin hablo de nuevo para pedirle a los alumnos que regresaran a sus habitaciones, y que las clases seguirían normalmente, también les dijo del retraso del festival. Con esto el se retiro de el salón al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos.

_ creo que deberíamos irnos ya, estoy cansada_ Expreso ryuko mientras bostezaba

_ De acuerdo_ le respondió satsuki _creo que es hora de retirarnos, gracias por sus felicitaciones, pero las formalidades las haremos mañana_

_ Las comprendemos, que duerman bien equipo RUST_ ren le tendió la mano a todos los miembros y junto con nora y los demás se retiraron del salón.

Ruby jalo del pelo de yang _ vámonos ya es hora de dormir, tortolita_

Yang se sonrojo y solo miro de mala gana a ruby _ no soy tortolita, es solo mi amigo… bueno, es hora de irnos, adiós uzu_

_ Adiós yang nos veremos mañana.

Ya todos se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos, el día había concluido con éxito tanto para satsuki como para ozpin. Satsuki y los demás ya iban a sus aposentos pero ryuko se quedo en el salón

_ espera, ¿entonces tu nombre es ruby?_ pregunto ryuko cruzada de brazos.

Ruby se dio la media vuelta _ así es, ruby rose_

_ no me gusto la forma en la que me estuviste mirando todo el día, niñita_ le contesto de una manera algo intimidante.

Ruby no se dejo intimidar y se paro justo enfrente de ella _ no me hagas reír exhibicionista, pues acostúmbrate porque no cambiare la forma en la que te veo_

_ me agradas chiquilla, tienes agallas, veamos si mañana las sigues teniendo_ ryuko sonrió malignamente y se retiro del salón.

Ruby trago saliva, ella estaba asustada, aunque ella lo disimulara, pero algo raro sucedía con ella, le caía mal ryuko pero en cierto modo extraño también le agradaba, sentía un leve sonrojo en su cara, no sabia si era por los nervios o… por algo mas, ella solo trato de olvidar esto mientras regresaba a su cuarto.

**BUENAS, YA PASARON POR LA INICIACION, ASÍ QUE YA ESTAN OFICIALMENTE EN LA ACADEMIA BEACON, YA SALIO EL TRAILER DE RWBY VOL 2, PERO POR LO QUE VI ME DARE UNAS IDEAS DE LO QUE PODRIA SUCEDER, MIENTRAS TANTO LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULO SE BASARAN EN RYUKO Y LOS DEMAS AUN NO HABRA MOVIMIENTO A APARICION DE WHITE FANG.**

**ESTO SERIA TODO, ASÍ QUE GRACIAS POR LEERLO. A LOS ESCRITORES, LOS INVITO A QUE HAGAN MAS CROSSOVER DE ESTOS ANIMES. SOY APARENTEMENTE EL UNICO, PERO ESTOY ALEGRE DE SERLO. **


	4. Rivalidad?

Capítulo 4: ¿Rivalidad?

Amanecía en BEACON, el sol salía lentamente y sus rayos entraban en las ventanas de cada uno de los dormitorios de la academia, todos despertaban y se preparaban para ir a sus respectivas clases.

El sol comenzaba a acariciar la cara de ryuko, ella lentamente comenzó a despertar y finalmente se levanto de su cama, el sol indicaba obviamente que había amanecido.

_ Buen día ryuko, le saludo senketsu mientras estaba colgado en la pared, _ ¿dormiste bien?

Ella con su cabello totalmente alborotado, bostezo, restregó su cara y lo miro _ buen día, senketsu, dormí bien, pero aun tengo sueño.

_ debes apresurarte o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clase_

Ryuko se retorcía como un gato y seguía bostezando _ ¿donde están todos?

_ están en la cafetería, satsuki me dijo que te apresuraras.

_ Como siempre ella haciéndose la importante. Ryuko tomo a senketsu, su toalla y shampoo, luego se dirigió a las duchas.

Las duchas estaban separadas y cada una tenia un espacio propio, muy diferentes a las de NUDIST BEACH o la academia honnouji, se baño rápidamente y en los casilleros se puso su ropa interior y a senketsu. Cuando estaba vestida se dirigió a la cafetería, en una mesa estaba su hermana y los demás chicos, ella tomo lo que parecía ser pan, leche, y unos panqueques. Después se sentó con los demás.

_ ¡vaya! que puntual eres, ya casi terminamos de desayunar, uzu le arrojo una pajilla a ryuko.

_ ¡púdrete! Ella le arrojo un trozo de pan _ ¿por que despertaron tan temprano? Pregunto mientras bebió un poco de leche.

_ voy a decirte dos cosas importantes. Añadió tsumugu _ uno: estamos aquí para destruir las fibras vivas. Dos: tenemos que aprender todo lo que podamos de estas bestias, y para ello tenemos que recibir estas clases.

Ryuko comía sin modales algunos el panqueque _ah, bueno yo estoy algo acostumbrada a esto, pero me sorprende que actúes como colegial tsumugu, y mas sorprendida estoy de ti, sats.

_ La disciplina esta en mis venas, algo que no se puede decir de ti matoi. Satsuki le contesto mientras bebía jugo.

Tsumugu y uzu rieron, porque lo que satsuki dijo, además ella tenia razón, la disciplina no era algo que ryuko entendiera y mucho menos que la practicara.

A lo largo estaba yang, ella se acerco para saludar a su "amigo" uzu, se acerco a la mesa, uzu se puso de pie y se abrazaron. Después de eso yang se presento, ya que no lo había hecho formalmente.

_ Chicos, ella es mi amiga yang, es hermana de ruby y esta en el equipo RWBY

_ Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerles. Ella sonrió inocentemente.

_ que onda yang, soy ryuko. Le saludo con el símbolo de paz.

_ Mi nombre es satsuki, el placer es mío.

Tsumugu coloco su ametralladora a aparte, la cual estaba limpiando. _ Mi nombre es tsumugu, es un placer niña.

_ Siéntate con nosotros. Uzu le pidió _ creo que aun no termina la hora del desayuno.

Y así lo hizo yang, ella se sentó con ellos y empezaron a platicar de cosas simples, yang les indico los nombres de las chicas en su equipo, también le indico los nombres de todos en el equipo JNPR, la verdad que yang era muy social, era similar a uzu, con razón ambos se llevaron tan bien desde el primer día.

Ryuko le pregunto porque blake tenia orejas de gato, así que yang le explico _ blake es un FAUNUS tiene el espíritu de un gato, las chicas y yo recién nos enteramos.

Todos se quedaron extrañados pues no sabían lo que eso era, entonces yang les explico que un FAUNUS era una persona con espíritu animal y por ende poseía esas habilidades, ejemplo un chico con espíritu de mono, podría ser ágil y escalar con facilidad, además de tener una cola, o un FAUNUS lobo el cual podía ser alguien con garras y orejas, cosas así. Ellos pudieron asimilar la idea aunque les costo un poco.

_esa chica de ahí, es una ¿faunus?_ tsumugu señalo hacia la mesa de una chica con orejas de conejo y otros chicos molestándola.

_ Si… su nombre es Velvet, cardin y los demás la molestan siempre, como pueden ver, no muchos son amigables con ellos. Yang exclamo con voz triste.

Todos observaron como cardin le jalaba las orejas y la molestaban, empujándola y llamándola fenómeno; eso provoco que todos se molestaran. _ le romperé la cara. Ryuko se había levantado de la mesa decidida a golpear al chico.

_ No. Tsumugu la interrumpió, _ yo me encargo de eso. El se levanto de la mesa donde estaba.

Yang observo al hombre con cresta roja caminar hacia donde estaba velvet _ no quiero ser pesimista, pero creo que lo va a golpear, cardin es un bravucón.

_ tranquila rubia, el sabe lo que hace. Ryuko le dijo mientras observaba la escena.

Tsumugu se acerco ala mesa, golpeo en la cara a los otros chicos, dejando así libre a velvet, _ ¿estas bien velvet?

_ S-si, g-gracias.

_ ¿hey quien demonios te crees que eres? Cardin fue interrumpido, tsumugu lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzo al suelo, luego tomo sus brazos y los jalo hacia atrás, colocando su rodilla en su espalda haciendo presión.

_ voy a decirte dos cosas importantes. Uno: odio a los brabucones. Dos: discúlpate con ella o te arranco los brazos. Tsumugu jalaba fuertemente los brazos de cardin.

Todos observaban la escena, el solo había noqueado a tres de los chicos y tenia sometido a cardin, quien estaba arrodillado y de frente a velvet. Pyrrah, miraba de cerca lo que el hacia, ella mas que nadie odiaba cuando la gente maltrataba a los FAUNUS, pero le agradaba la actitud de tsumugu.

_ ¡déjame! Me vas a joder los brazos, cardin decía esto y gritaba del dolor.

Tsumugu seguía jalando mas fuerte a cardin _ haz lo que te digo niño malo, o sino te dejo sin brazos.

Cardin miro desde el suelo a velvet, con lagrimas en sus ojos, por la humillación y también por el dolor, finalmente dijo las palabras que tsumugu quería escuchar _ ¡LO SIENTO VELVET!… ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!

Tsumugu sonrió ligeramente y pregunto a velvet _ ¿que te parece velvet? ¿Aceptas sus disculpas?

_ La tímida niña lo miro con algo de temor pero logro contestarle _ s-si, acepto tus disculpas… pero, no quiero que me vuelvas a molestar.

Tsumugu libero los brazos de cardin, pero luego lo tumbo en la mesa, colocándolo boca arriba, después saco uno de sus cuchillos y lo clavo lo más cerca posible de la cara de cardin. _ Ya la oíste, donde vuelvas a molestar a la niña o a alguien mas, la próxima vez lo clavare en tu cara- tsumugu retiro su cuchillo y se acerco a velvet, le dio una caricia en las orejas de la niña y regreso a su mesa a seguir trabajando en una de sus ametralladoras de mano.

Los estudiantes enloquecieron, pyrrah aclamaba la acción de el al igual que blake, nunca habían visto a alguien reaccionar así, finalmente alguien había mostrado que si se puede poner un alto ala discriminación de los Faunus, aunque eso fuese de una manera poco ortodoxa.

_ oe grandote, creo que lo as traumado de por vida, jajajaja. Ryuko soltó una carcajada.

Satsuki lo miro no muy complacida _ no deberías reaccionar así ¿recuerdas?

_ si no te parece mi forma, me largo de aquí, aunque perderías a un miembro importante en tu equipo.

Satsuki solo suspiro, _ solo contrólate para la próxima.

Yang quedo como en shock, no todos los días ves a alguien casi clavarle un cuchillo gigante a un chico _ creo que deberíamos irnos a clases. ¿Uzu quieres ir a VALE conmigo en la tarde? te enseñare la ciudad

_ Claro, contesto el _ me parece buena idea.

Ella sonrió _ de acuerdo, pasa por mi cuarto, es el numero 5, te espero, ¡adiós!_ Y se retiro de la mesa.

Yang se retiro de la mesa, dejando a uzu con un sonrojo, ryuko y satsuki solo se reían en voz baja al ver como uzu se quedaba idiotizado ante yang.

_ rayos uzu, la acabas de conocer ¿y ya te la quieres coger?_ ryuko le arrojo una servilleta.

_ ¡ryuko! No seas tan sucia, no deberías hablar así. Satsuki miro muy disgustada a ryuko por lo que ella había dicho.

Ella se cruzo de brazos, se le pintaba una sonrisa macabra. _pff, uzu es muy conocido por cogerse a las chicas de honnouji, hakodate me dijo que tu la seducías, jajaja.

Uzu, se sonrojo terriblemente por la pena. _ ¡c-cállate! Eso no es verdad… y no me la quiero coger, es… solo una amiga.

El timbre sonó en señal de que la hora del desayuno había terminado, ryuko y sus compañeros se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del comedor, pasaron a una aula donde estaba el profesor port, ellos se sentaron juntos y el profesor gordo, con un gran bigote, ingreso al salón.

Empezó a hablar de las bestias de GRIMM en especial de los URZAS, explico que estas bestias eran grandes y pesadas, además de ser feroces y poseer una gran fuerza. Ryuko y los demás estaban tomando nota de los que el profesor estaba explicando, parecía que ellos eran los únicos verdaderamente interesados en aprender sobre estas bestias.

Durante toda la clase aprendieron sobre URZAS, DEATH STALKERS, BEOWOLFS, BOOMBABUST, NEVERMORE, Estaban sorprendidos, por la información que aprendían, puntos débiles, habilidades de cada uno y sus maneras de atacar.

Al final las dos horas pasaron rápidamente y la clase termino, ahora todos irían al salón de entrenamiento para practicar entre los mismos alumnos.

_ Increíble, esas cosas también vuelan. Ryuko exclamo mientras guardaba su tableta.

_ supongo que tendremos que mejorar nuestras maniobras aéreas, ¿no lo crees ryuko? Satsuki pregunto.

Ella gruño por el tedio que le provocaba entrenar _ si… que alegría, mas entrenamiento.

Uzu rasco su rebelde cabello verde. _eh, debes aprender a mover ese culo en el aire, recuerda que tsumugu y yo no podemos volar.

Ryuko le dio un puñetazo a uzu en el brazo. _Aprende a volar tu solo, no soy tu transporte.

_ El tiene razón, no podemos volar, y eso es una desventaja para nosotros. Tsumugu sacaba un cigarro para fumar.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta el gimnasio y se sentaron al frente de la tarima, glinda estaba ahí de pie esperando a los alumnos.

Una vez todos reunidos, ella empezó a explicar la actividad del día de hoy.

La mujer rubia hablo pausadamente. _ buen día estudiantes, como saben el festival de VALE se retraso y ahora será la semana que viene, por lo tanto las practicas para el torneo seguirán como siempre, se han organizado los dos encuentros del día de hoy, dictare los nombre y los oponentes tendrán que pasar al frente. Observando su tableta dijo los nombres. _ Primero se enfrentaran Ryuko Matoi y Ruby Rose, luego Tsumugu Kinagase y Pyrrah Nicols. Recuerden que solo deben derrotar al oponente al obtener 10 puntos por derribo o golpes directos, o en el caso que sus auras estén en nivel rojo, no usen ataques letales.

La profesora se retiro del escenario y dio orden para que ambas chicas subieran al escenario.

Ryuko choco sus puños en señal que estaba lista para pelear _ al fin, mi oportunidad de desquitarme con esa chiquilla.

Satsuki le replico _ no te excedas, es solo una practica

Ryuko subió al escenario y de su bolsillo saco su pequeña hoja tijera, luego la desplego a su tamaño normal.

_ ten cuidado ruby, no hagas nada imprudente. Yang le dijo a su hermana con un tono de voz preocupante.

Weiss observo a ryuko y luego miro a ruby _ esa chica no se anda con rodeos, no la subestimes.

_ tranquilas, la derrotare en un santiamén. Ella subió al escenario con su CESCENT ROSE y luego la desplego.

Glinda dio una ultima recomendación – no se excedan, y no quiero heridas de ningún tipo, ¡PELEEN!

_ oe, senketsu, será fácil pero no bajes la guardia. Hablo en voz baja.

_ De acuerdo. El uniforme respondió.

Ambas chicas estaban frente a frente, pero antes de pelear ryuko miro fijamente a los ojos de ruby, la miro por al menos 5 segundos y luego soltó una leve risa.

_ Hey chiquilla, a ver si tienes las mismas agallas de ayer, tratare de no lastimar tu lindo rostro. Ella apuntaba con su hoja tijera.

Ruby se sonrojo terriblemente, no sabia si por lo de "lindo rostro" o por la forma como la quería humillar _ hare que te tragues tus palabras, tu… ¡exhibicionista!

_ puedes decirme exhibicionista las veces que quieras, pero eso no cambara nada.

Ryuko se lanzo sobre ruby, ella bloqueo su ataque con su hoz, pero ryuko con su pie, le metió una patada a su tobillo y la derribo fácilmente.

_ ¡punto! Exclamo glinda, buen movimiento señorita matoi.

Ruby se levanto rápidamente y lanzo dos tajos directos al pecho de ryuko. Ella con su hoja tijera, los bloqueo y con su mano libre golpeo el estomago de ruby 3 veces dejándola caer arrodillada contra el suelo, ruby tosía gravemente ante los tres puñetazo, que la había dejado sin aire.

_ ¡Excelente! 3 puntos seguidos, buenos movimientos. Glinda decía mientras observaba.

Ruby estaba tendida en el suelo, pero con su hoz jalo el pie de ryuko, tirándola al suelo, ruby se levanto luego con la parte inferior de su hoz impacto el abdomen de ryuko, de manera que le saco el aire.

_ agh, ya me cansaste. Ryuko tomo la oz de ruby, la jalo haciendo que se cayera frente a ella. Y con su pie la lanzo por los aires, ryuko después se puso de pie.

_ Oe senketsu vamos a patear su trasero, ryuko desplego su tijera a modo decapitación.

Ruby se levanto ya gran velocidad ataco a ryuko, ambas armas chocaron varias veces, ruby primero a atacaba, pero después ryuko era quien tomaba la ofensiva. Golpe tras golpe al final no hubo derribo, mas bien ryuko dio un tajo no letal ala pierna de ruby, luego a su espalda, dejándola tendida boca abajo en el suelo.

_ Estudiantes, como pueden ver en la pantalla ryuko lleva 6 puntos y la señorita ruby solo tiene 1 punto_ recuerden que tienen que tener cuidado en los torneos. Glinda decía mientras ambas chicas peleaban.

_ vamos ruby, levántate y acaba con ella. Weiss le daba ánimos a ruby.

_ vamos matoi, solo 4 puntos, ya es tuya. Uzu gritaba emocionado por el encuentro.

Ruby se levanto con dificultad, los golpes de ryuko eran fuertes y precisos, por lo que ella estaba muy adolorida. Clavo su hoz en el suelo y se columpio hacia delante, dándole unas patadas al pecho, ryuko se levanto rápidamente y se barrio, derribando a ruby de nuevo. Alejo a ruby de su arma, entonces ryuko con su tijera de nuevo golpeo el estomago de ruby, ryuko guardo su hoja tijera y peleo con sus propias manos. Golpeo suavemente la cara de ruby dos veces y la finalizo con un upercut dejándola tendida boca arriba totalmente vencida.

_ ¡Alto!, el encuentro a terminado. Glinda subió al escenario y las luces se encendieron. _ la señorita ryuko obtuvo 10 puntos limpiamente, mientras que la señorita ruby solo obtuvo 3. Es interesante ver que sus auras aun están al máximo nivel, señorita rose le sugiero que mejore su entrenamiento por favor. El encentro acabo, pueden retirarse.

Ryuko guardo su hoja tijera, tomo la hoz de ruby y se dirigió donde ella estaba, se acerco con la hoz en manos hacia donde estaba tirada ruby y la clavo en el suelo.

_ n-no puede ser, p-perdí… contra ella. Ruby decía muy adolorida.

Ryuko ayudo a levantarse a ruby, la sostuvo para que ella se pudiera poner de pie, coloco la mano de ruby en su hoz. La miro al rostro y le sonrió _ buen combate niña, bien hecho.

_ G-gracias, le contesto ruby con un tono de voz triste.

Ryuko miro que en la boca de ruby había sangre producto de los golpes que ella misma le propicio. _ tienes algo de sangre en tu boca, lamento esto. Ryuko delicada y suavemente limpio la sangre con sus dedos.

Ruby se sonrojo terriblemente, se quedo muda y solo trago saliva. Ambas bajaron de la tarima y ruby quedo con su equipo, ryuko volvió a sentarse con sus compañeros.

_ Hey desde cuando eres tan amable con tus oponentes ¿eh? Uzu se quedo sorprendido.

Ryuko gruñía de enojo _ ash cállate, es solo que no era rival para mi, así que no quise hacerla sentir mal.

_ A mi me pareció bien, hay que mostrar respeto por tus oponentes. Me alegra que hayas aprendido hermana.

Ryuko se puso roja, a ella no le gustaba mostrar piedad, o mucho menos benevolencia, pero la verdad era que ella no era una brabucona.

Tsumugu se levanto y subió al escenario con sus cuchillos en mano para combatir, pyrrah también subió con su escudo y su lanza. Glinda dio las mismas indicaciones, posteriormente se retiro y dio inicio al combate.

Satsuki miraba desde largo y se preguntaba si tsumugu se contendría contra la chica, pero ryuko le replico que no, el mismo casi mata a ryuko cuando apareció en la academia hace un año, entonces era obvio que no tendría piedad con la chica esa.

Ambos ya estaban de frente n el escenario, se miraron fijamente, no dijeron nada, pero pyrrah finalmente hablo _ bueno, que gane el mejor, ella le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

Tsumugu se sintió raro, su corazón latía rápidamente, su cara parecía quemarse, pero logro recobrar la compostura _ igualmente pyrrah, y le tendió la mano también.

Ambos se dieron un apretón y comenzaron su duelo. Pyrrah tomo la iniciativa y con su lanza trato de golpear a tsumugu, el la bloqueo con sus cuchillos, pero ella con su escudo lo embistió, tirándolo en el suelo.

Rápidamente tsumugu se puso en pie, busco como atacar los pies de pyrrah pero con su escudo ella se defendió y lo golpeo nuevamente, dejándolo tendido contra el suelo. Pyrrah trato de golpearlo con su lanza, el rodo y con uno de sus cuchillos y trabo su lanza, luego con su pie derribo a pyrrah.

Los dos rápidamente se levantaron, ahora el tomo la ofensiva y cargo contra pyrrah, con sus cuchillos golpeo el escudo de ella repetidas veces, para hacerla perder el equilibrio, ella le dio una estocada, pero con su cuchillo la bloqueo, finalmente tsumugu dio una patada alta y la derribo nuevamente.

_ te mueves muy bien, tsumugu soltó una sonrisa.

_ Gracias, tu también sabes pelear, pero solo uno de nosotros ganara.

Ambos chocaron sus armas e y midieron fuerzas, ambos empujaban fuertemente, pero sorpresivamente tsumugu se agacho y con sus brazos tomo a pyrrah por sus piernas, la cargo y la estrello contra el suelo, con su pie detuvo el brazo de pyrrah para que ella no pudiera usar su escudo, y la lanza de pyrrah estaba muy lejos, tsumugu coloco su cuchillo en la garganta de ella, y con su mano libre detuvo la otra mano de ella.

Ambos estaban muy cerca, sus rostros estaban sudados por el cansancio y ambos respiraban rápidamente. Finalmente tsumugu le hizo la gran pregunta. _ ¿te rindes?

Ella estaba atrapada y su peso no era suficiente para liberarse del agarre, ella también sonrió y dio un gran suspiro _ creo que me rindo, estoy a tu merced. Y le sonrió pícaramente.

Glinda encendió las luces y subió al escenario. _ alumnos, ya que el contrincante se rinde el duelo finaliza por rendición, esa es otra forma de conseguir la victoria. El puntaje es d favor del señor Kinagase. Excelente presentación, la clase ah terminado, pueden retirarse.

_ Buen combate le dijo pyrrah mientras tsumugu le ayudaba a levantarse.

_ tu también tienes lo tuyo, te mueves bien, el le sonrió.

_ Se moverme en muchos aspectos guapo, nos vemos. Ella se despidió con un beso en la mejía y una sonrisa.

Tsumugu sonrió y se sonrojo un poco _ que chica tan interesante.

Todos se retiraron del saló, las clases habían terminado por el resto del día, y tenían toda la tarde libre, uzu recordó la invitación de yang así que se fue a buscarla para irse a pasear con ella. Los demás también se estaban retirando pero ryuko le dijo a satsuki que iba a dar un recorrido por la academia, que se adelantaran tsumugu y ella.

Ambos se fueron pero ryuko quedo en el salón, observaba de largo como llevaban a ruby a la enfermería, necesitaba atención por los golpes que ella misma le propino.

_ Que pasa ryuko, senketsu pregunto intrigado.

_ creo que me excedí con ella, fui tal vez muy brusca.

_ oh, ¿sientes culpa o tal vez… algo mas? Noto una confusión dentro de ti, lo siento en tu sangre.

Ryuko se quedo callada y trago saliva _ no, no es culpa. Ella quedo en silencio.

_ ¿no me dirás pesado o me dirás que me calle? Pregunto extrañado el uniforme

_ no, solo vamos a la enfermería. Ryuko camino con rumbo a la enfermería para ver como estaba ruby.

Ruby fue llevada a la enfermería, la enfermera le puso hielo en la cara, vendo su abdomen y su pie derecho. Le dijo que se recostara un poco, solo tenia contusiones leves pero nada grave, sus amigas y la enfermera se retiró de la enfermería, la dejaron sola para que pudiera descansar tranquila.

Ryuko observo que todas habían abandonado el cuarto, ella entro a la habitación, cerró la puerta y observo a ruby que estaba tendida en la cama, ruby se sorprendió al ver que ryuko estaba ahí.

**HOLA, HOLA, ¿LES GUSTA COMO VAN LAS COSAS EH? VAMOS NO SEAN TIMIDOS Y DIGANME XD, RYUKO LE DIO TREMENDA PALIZA A RUBY PERO SE SIENTE MAL POR LO QUE HIZO, ¿QUE HARA ESTANDO SOLA CON RUBY? PRONTO LO SABREMOS.**

**¿UZU Y YANG, AMISTAD O ALGO MÁS? PERO ESO SE VERA MAS ADELANTE.**

**TSUMUGU OBLIGO A RENDIRSE A PYRAH, JAJAJA QUE LOCURA, Y LA CHICA ESTA SE PUSO BIEN COQUETA AL FINAL DEL ENCUENTRO. EL MISMO LE DIO SU MERECIDO A CARDIN, YA ERA HORA JAJAJJA.**

**LOS NOMBRES DE LAS BESTIAS DE GRIMM LOS SAQUE EDEL CAPITULO 9, ALGUNOS NOMBRES ESTABAN DIFICILES DE VER ASÍ QUE SI TIENEN LOS NOMBRES CORRECTOS ME LOS MANDAN.**

**BUENO ADIOS Y SEGUIMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	5. Sentimientos

Capitulo 5: Sentimientos

_ ¿que estas haciendo a aquí? Ruby se recostó en la cama.

Ryuko cerró la puerta de la enfermería y vio que todo el cuerpo de ruby tenía vendas y una pequeña bolsa de hielo en la mesa. _ quise ver como estabas, ¿estas bien?

_ la enfermera dijo que estoy bien, pese a unas costillas rotas y mi pierna fracturada, también dijo que casi pierdo 2 dientes. Ruby coloco la bolsa de hielo en su boca.

_ ¿que? E-enserió, no tenia ni idea, por favor discúlpame. Ryuko se puso pálida y empezó a disculparse, estaba aterrorizada por lo que había escuchado.

Ruby se puso a reír, se reía tanto que le empezó a doler el cuerpo. _ Ouch, no, tranquila estoy bien, solo tengo unos moretones, eso es todo, sabes luchar muy bien.

Ryuko se tranquilizo, la broma la había asustado muchísimo, ella pensó que había herido seriamente a la pequeña chica. _ Que susto el que me distes, tu también peleaste bien… solo quería disculparme, yo creo que me excedí.

_ No hay nada que perdonar, tu no tienes la culpa… lamento haberte llamado exhibicionista. Ruby puso su cara muy apenada.

_ no te preocupes… ¿puedo sentarme cerca de ti? Ella acaricia su mechón rojo en señal de nervios.

Ruby se sonrojo pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Ryuko se sentó cerca de ella, pudo observar que ruby aun tenia una herida en su mano, aparentemente la enfermera no la noto. Ryuko tomo unas gazas y alcohol, limpio la herida y la vendo.

_ Listo, eso sanara pronto. Ryuko termino de atar la venda que le coloco a ruby.

_ gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte… quiero decir… eres muy amable. Ruby se puso nerviosa, no sabia que le pasaba, se ponía así cada vez que ryuko se acercaba a ella, y mas aun cuando ella toco su mano, todo esto pasaba por la mente de ruby.

Pero ruby no era la única que tenía cosas en su mente, también ryuko, ella no sabia que la impulsaba a ser amable con esa chica. _ ¿que me pasa? ¿Porque actuó tan amable con ella, y porque vende su mano? Siento que mi respiración se agita, hay algo en sus ojos, ¡mierda! No puedo dejar de verla. Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras estaban juntas en la habitación.

Ryuko se levanto de la camilla repentinamente y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta. _ Bueno yo… tengo que irme… me alegra saber que estas bien.

Ryuko estaba a punto de salir del cuarto pero ruby la interrumpió _ ¿te volveré a ver?... ruby se tapo la boca en señal de nervios, no sabia porque o que la impulso a decir eso, ella se sonrojo totalmente.

Ryuko trago saliva y se puso sonrojada y nerviosa al escuchar esto. _ Eerr… tal vez… mañana… cuídate. Y salió rápidamente del cuarto.

_ Que rayos, ¿porque dije eso? Algo me pasa. Ruby aun estaba sonrojada y mas aun cuando miraba su mano vendada por ryuko.

Ryuko corrió nerviosa y se detuvo en el pasillo, su respiración estaba acelerada y también tenía un gran sonrojo en su cara. _ me quiere volver a ver… ¿que pasa?… ¿porque siento esto?

_ ryuko, ¿te gusta ruby verdad? Senketsu le hablo con voz tranquila.

¿NANI? No digas idioteces, claro que no, la acabo de conocer… eerr… quiero decir, no soy lesbiana tu BAKA.

_ puedes decir lo que sea, pero esto es lo mismo que sientes cuando estas cerca de mikisugi. Senketsu volteo sus ojos hacia ryuko.

_ cállate, tampoco me gusta el. Ella estaba muy sonrojada y alterada.

_ ¿entonces si te gusta ruby?

Ryuko se sentó en el suelo, estaba muy confundida con esto que sentía. _ no, es imposible, será que… acaso… ¿soy bisexual?

_ así parece, no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos, ella te gusta, no puedes engañarme.

_ ¡KUSO! Eso no puede ser, incluso si eso fuera verdad, no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mi. Ella quedo callada por unos momentos. _ ¿que estoy diciendo? Ella se jalaba del pelo, estaba diciendo cosas que no quería pero aun así las sentía.

_ Si te hace sentir mejor, ella te miraba todo el tiempo, aparentemente siente lo mismo por ti.

_ ¡CALLATE! Esto no puede seguir, ni una palabra a nadie, nos vamos al dormitorio.

Ryuko camino furiosa hacia el dormitorio, con un sinfín de sentimientos en su mente, estaba nerviosa y furiosa. Pero no hablo más con senketsu y se encerró en el cuarto.

Mientras tanto uzu fue al cuarto de yang, toco la puerta esperando que alguien le contestara, weiss abrió la puerta, ella no lo recibió tan amablemente, a uzu no le importo y después de un minuto apareció yang, ella se despidió de las otras chicas y camino con uzu para ir a pasear en VALE.

Fueron al centro de la ciudad, era muy hermosa, similar a la tierra porque habían edificios, tiendas, arboles en las aceras, fuentes y lámparas. Era una ciudad muy linda y yang le hacia una especie de mini tour, le conto que esta era la ciudad mas hermosa de VALE, este era el nombre del reino y ella también le conto que habían otros reinos muy parecidos.

Uzu también le conto como era la tierra, en especial su actual hogar, Tokio pero también le conto del lugar donde el creció, KANTO. Yang estaba disfrutando mucho su paseo con uzu, se compraron un helado (parece que el helado existe en toda la galaxia) y se sentaron en el parque que había ahí para charlar un poco mientras disfrutaban su helado.

Uzu comía y saboreaba su helado de chocolate con chicle _ ummm que delicioso, es el helado más rico que eh comido.

Yang también estaba comiendo su helado de fresa con vainilla _ ¿de verdad? ¿Mejor que el helado dela tierra?

Uzu sonrió ante la pregunta, su respuesta era obvia pero mientras seguía comiendo le hizo unas preguntas a yang _ ¿y por que decidiste ser cazadora? ¿Es alguna tradición familiar?

Yang giro sus ojos hacia el _ pues, la verdad si, mi papa fue cazador, entonces también quise serlo desde pequeña, incluso ruby quiere ser cazadora, es por eso que estamos aquí. _ ¿y tu porque decidiste ser soldado?

Uzu exclamo sorprendido ante la respuesta de la chica rubia, y respecto a su pregunta el dejo de comer por un momento para recordar _ bueno, no soy un soldado, soy como el guardia personal de satsuki, la conozco desde que era un chiquillo.

_ ¿entonces se puede decir que son amigos?

_ bueno se puede decir que si. El rio un poco y siguió tomando su helado.

_ Y dime… ¿tu tienes novia? Yang pregunto y observo curiosamente a uzu.

El se extraño por la pregunta, pero era lógico que preguntara eso _ no, la verdad no tengo, pero me gustaría jajajaja, es aburrido estar solo.

_ Vaya eso es sorprendente, no pareces ser de los chicos que no tienen una novia.

_ neh, se puede decir que el trabajo no me dejaba, pero ahora si tengo algo de tiempo libre.

_ por un momento pensé que satsuki era tu novia.

Uzu le clavo los ojos a yang, se sorprendió por lo que le dijo _ ¿p-pero por que pensaste eso?

_ No lo se. Ella termino su helado. _ fue la primera impresión que tuve.

_ ¡no, claro que no! Eso nunca se me pasaría por la mente, satsuki_ sama nuca se fijaría en mí, y yo nunca me fijaría en ella. Además aquí entre nos… uzu se acerco con una cara de intriga _ ella no es muy buena demostrando afecto, el ultimo novio que tuvo… termino con ella porque dijo que era muy fría.

_ Wow, que rudo, la verdad creo que el debió poner un poco de su parte. ¿Y que paso con el?

Uzu termino su helado y se limpio. _ Ese es el otro problema, cuando algo no le parece, se pone muy… pues… muy vengativa. Le rompió la nariz y un brazo.

Yang quedo perpleja por lo que escucho, además eso era algo que ninguna chica haría normalmente _ ¿que? Eso si que es fuerte, pobre chico.

Uzu soltó una carcajada, el y los demás 4 de elite sabían de esto y no lo comentaban con nadie, pero por la confianza que tenia con yang decidió compartirle ese secreto de satsuki _ no se lo comentes a nadie mas por favor, satsuki me mataria. ¿Y tú tienes novio?

_ ¿yo? B-bueno no, desde hace mucho tiempo. Yang se puso sonrojada y apenada, trataba de evitarlo pero era muy evidente y uzu lo noto inmediatamente.

_ oye, oye, si no quieres hablar de ello, por mi no hay problema.

Yang lo observo de reojo, y jugueteaba con su largo cabello rubio _ no, no hay ningún problema… es solo que… mi ultimo novio me dejo por otra. Los ojos de yang se pusieron algo llorosos.

Uzu pudo notar esto, se acerco gentilmente a yang y limpio una lagrima que recorría su mejía _ ¡pues que imbécil! Yo nunca engañaría a una chica como tu. Uzu le sonrió, y yang lo volvió a ver, ella rio tontamente _ gracias por el cumplido, exclamo ella _ es muy lindo de tu parte.

_ solo digo la pura verdad, no me gusta mentir.

_ Que caballeroso eres uzu, eres el mejor terrícola que eh conocido. Yang rio puesto que le pareció gracioso lo que dijo, uzu se sonrojo un poco pero también se rio con ella.

Ambos luego se levantaron de la banca y siguieron caminando por la ciudad, ambos estaban muy felices, aparentemente ellos dos se atraían, a yang le parecía atractivo uzu, y a uzu le fascinaba yang, era lo que cualquier chico podría desear, y si tenia un poco de suerte tal vez la podría llevar a la cama, pero no en el sentido cono ryuko lo planteo en el desayuno.

De vuelta en la academia, ryuko estaba en el cuarto, de suerte tsumugu no estaba porque parece que el estaba entrenando y satsuki andaba en los jardines, por lo que ryuko estaba sola. Saco su tableta y trato de hacer contacto con la tierra puesto que ya habían pasado un mes sin poder hablar con mako.

Comenzó a llamar a la academia con la esperanza que gamagoori le contestara, la conexión se estableció y pudo hacer contacto con la academia. Desafortunadamente nonon fue con quien se topo, esto no agrado a ryuko porque ellas dos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

_ Oh eres tu… ¿Qué demonios quieres? La peli rosada le pregunto de mala ganas y sin ningún tipo de cortesía.

_ ¡KUSO! ¿Donde esta gamagoori? Necesito hablar con el o si mako esta ahí dile que venga.

_ ¿NANI SORE? Acaso crees que soy tu criada ¿o que? La estudiante inferior salió con el grandote y si quieres hablar con ellos llama mas tarde.

_ ¡solo te pedía un favor! maldita puta barata, contigo era con quien no me quería topar. Ryuko se empezó a molestar y se puso furiosa.

Nonon se olvido de cualquier modal y empezó a ofender a ryuko de igual forma _ ¿quien le dices puta barata? ¡Maldita lesbiana hija de puta!

_ que no soy lesbiana carajo, no me digas así.

_ oh, ¿te ardió? pues ráscate cariño. Nonon le hacia muecas con la cara y le lanzaba besos e señal de burla.

_ ¡¿c-como te atreves hija de puta?! ¡Te juro que cuando regrese te voy a meter la hoja tijera por el culo! Ryuko ya estaba harta quería romperle la cara, en realidad ellas dos siempre terminaban dándose de golpes y satsuki con iori tenían que separarlas.

_ pff no esperaría menos de ti, aparte de lesbiana eres una marimacha, por eso no tienes novio ¡perra!

Ambas seguían diciéndose insultos y cosas peores, afortunadamente iori estaba entrando en la sala de transmisiones y vio a nonon hablando con ryuko _ ¿ahora que demonios haces serpiente? El observo a nonon hablando con ryuko, inmediatamente la aparto del monitor _ lárgate de aquí o le diré a houka que estabas usando su computadora para ver videos de recitales.

Nonon se puso pálida, a houka no le gustaba que nadie tocara su laptop, así que se retiro pero antes de irse le hizo una señal obscena con la mano derecha a ryuko, después de eso se retiro.

_ ¡hija de puta me la pagaras! Ryuko con su cara roja del enojo le grito a nonon quien se alejaba. _ Hola iori, lamento que escucharas eso.

_ no te preocupes ya me acostumbre, dime ¿Qué deseas?

_ Pues yo quería hablar con mako, pero nonon dice que no están, así que quisiera que le dijeras a mako que la llamare mañana.

Iori suspiro y estrello su mano contra la frente _ esa serpiente… mako esta aquí, ahora duerme en la academia, ah estado esperando que tú llamaras, si esperas un poco transferiré la señal al televisor de su cuarto ¿te parece?

_ g-gracias iori, eres un ángel, te lo agradezco mucho, ¿Cómo puedo pagarte?

Iori se quedo pensativo pero luego se le pinto una sonrisa macabra _ pues cuando regreses podrías hacerle un calzón chino a nonon, eh intentado pero se que si tu lo haces e dolerá mas jajaja.

Ryuko soltó una carcajada ante la idea vengativa de el _ me parece buena idea, trato hecho, ahora ponme a mako.

Iori comenzó a teclear para transferir la llamada _ listo, saludes a todos en VALENDALE, adiós ryuko. Y el desapareció del monitor, ahora era mako quien estaba en su cuarto. Al ver a ryuko en la pantalla mako salto alegremente, salto tanto que se cayo de su cama _ ouch, RYUKO CHAAAANNN, hola, hola, hola, ¿Cómo estas? Me tenías preocupada, ¿como es todo en ese planeta raro? ¿Hay alienígenas?

Mako y ryuko comenzaron a platicar, ella le conto a mako todo lo que paso en su viaje, la pateada de traseros que le dio a uzu, cuando llegaron a aterrizar, su primer día de clase etc. le dijo que era un planeta muy lindo y muy parecido a la tierra.

Ambas chicas estuvieron platicando mucho, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verse, que se extrañaban, también mako le conto todo lo que ella hizo durante la ausencia de ryuko, le conto que ha estado bien, gamagoori ah cuidado muy bien con ella, inclusive la lleva a pasear y juega con ella. Ambas chicas rieron y disfrutaron hablar durante la transmisión.

Finalmente después de tanto hablar ryuko tuvo que despedirse de mako, ambas estaban tristes pero ryuko prometió llamarla siempre que pudiera, y le aconsejo que mantuviera a nonon lejos de la sala de comunicaciones, finalmente después de despedirse la transmisión término.

_ ¿te sientes mejor? Senketsu le pregunto desde su percha.

Ryuko suspiro alivianada, hablar con mako la relajaba y hacia que se sintiera bien _ si, mucho mejor, llevaba tiempo sin verla. Ryuko llevaba una camisa blanca y tenia puesto un short negro corto. _ ya me dio algo de hambre, veré si puedo conseguir un limón o una manzana en la cafetería.

Ryuko tomo a senketsu, se cambio la ropa que tenia y salió del dormitorio, se dirigió a la cafetería, no había limones pero consiguió una manzana verde, la tomo muy gustosa y se la llevo.

Ryuko iba comiendo su manzana mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pero cuando iba a doblar en una esquina tropezó bruscamente y callo de espaldas contra el suelo. ¿Adivinen con quien se tropezó? ¡Así es! Nada más y nada menos que con ruby, ella llevaba unos audífonos, aparentemente estaba escuchando música por lo que iba distraída.

Ryuko cayó de espaldas, pero ruby cayo encima de ella, ambas chicas estaban tiradas en el suelo. Ryuko medio levanto su cabeza _ ay, ay ¿pero que diablos? Fíjate a la próxima tu pedazo de… ella se quedo cayada cuando miro a ruby, y para empeorar su cara estaba cerca de la de ruby.

Ruby se quito sus audífonos y alzo la cabeza _ ¿ahora que? ¡Fíjate! Pero cuando vio a ryuko ella también se quedo cayada y se sonrojo.

Ambas chicas estaban en una posición muy comprometedora, una de las piernas de ruby estaba rosando la ingle de ryuko, cuando ruby trato de levantarse apoyo una de sus manos en el suelo, pero la otra la tenia sobre los pechos de ryuko, ella no se percato de esto.

_eerrr… yo… ruby no podía sino tartamudear.

Ryuko sintió la presión del cuerpo de ruby y que la estaba tocando, ella se sonrojo pero dio un minúsculo gemido ahogado. _… tu… me… estas oprimiendo el pecho.

Ruby se percato de la situación y quito su mano de los pechos de ryuko, ella se hizo a un lado y luego ambas se levantaron del suelo rápidamente, ambas se miraron por un momento y ambas tenían la cara sonrojada.

Finalmente fue ruby quien rompió el silencio _ yo, lo lamento mucho… no me percate.

_ no, fue culpa mía, lo lamento. Le contesto inmediatamente ryuko

Ryuko vio que los audífonos de ruby estaban en el suelo así que decidió levantarlos, pero ruby también había hecho lo mismo, ambas se tocaron las manos y juntas los alzaron.

_ tu… tienes… ryuko decía tartamudeando.

_ ¿y-yo tengo que? Le contesto ruby

_ lin-dos ojos. La respiración de ryuko era más agitada

Ruby solo agacho su cara y se apeno _ tu… tienes lindos ojos también… me gusta… tu mechón.

Ryuko, miro fijamente a ruby, ella tenia la cara hacia el suelo pero cuando ruby volteo a verla ryuko tiro la mirada a otro lado _ ¡yo tengo que irme! Ryuko camino rápidamente.

_ ¡Espera! Ruby le interrumpió tomándola por su mano. Ella prácticamente la agarro de la mano y no dejo que se fuera. _ ¡¿que estoy haciendo?! Ruby se decía así misma y luego soltó la mano de ryuko.

Ryuko se altero mas cuando ruby la tomo de su mano, pero luego ella siguió caminando, pero antes de irse solo pudo decirle una cosa _ ¡te veré mañana! Y se alejo rápidamente.

Ruby quedo en el pasillo, sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos, su respiración era rápida y tenia un sonrojo en su cara, era la primer vez que ella sentía algo así, ¿podría ser amor? _ esa chica, ¿será que… estoy… enamorada de ella?

Repentinamente fue interrumpida por su hermana, aparentemente el paseo que tuvo con uzu termino, así que la saludo como siempre. _ hola hermanita, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ruby no le contesto nada y solo la observo.

_ ¿te pasa algo? Tu cara esta roja

_ Yang… yo. Ruby trago saliva _ necesito decirte algo.

Ryuko entro aceleradamente en su cuarto y cerro la puerta y se tiro sobre su cama. Estaba muy alterada a tal punto que sudaba de nervios.

_ ryuko, tranquilízate, tu pulso esta acelerado.

_ no puedo senketsu… tenias razón, ¡DIABLOS! Tenias razón… ¡me gusta ruby! ¡KUSO! Ahora resulta que soy bisexual.

_ cálmate, tal vez no sea verdad, tal vez me equivoque, de seguro estas confundida. Senketsu trataba de tranquilizarla.

_ no, no, no, no lo creo… ¡me gusta ruby!

_ ¿QUÉ DIJISTES? Exclamaron con tono de sorpresa satsuki y junketsu, habían entrado repentinamente al cuarto y ryuko no se había percatado del todo.

_ ¿estas hablando enserio ryuko? Satsuki le pregunto insistente.

Junketsu miro a ryuko _ vaya, que chica tan llena de sorpresas tenemos aquí. Le dijo con tono de burla.

_ ¿SATSUKI? Ryuko se levanto repentinamente de su cama _ yo… puedo… puedo explicarlo.

_ ¡será mejor que lo hagas en este momento ryuko! Satsuki le miraba fijamente y le hablo con una voz seria.

**HOLA, ¿COMO ESTAN? ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPITULO? MUCHOS SENTIMIENTOS NUEVOS Y EXPERIENCIAS ¿EH? ¿AHORA COMO LE EXPLICARA ESTO RYUKO A SU HERMANA? ¿Y QUE SERA LO QUE RUBY LE DIJO A YANG?, SE SABRA PRONTO.**

**UZU Y YANG LA PASARON BIEN, PARECE QUE TODO MARCHA BIEN ENTRE ELLOS.**

**"****KUSO" SIGNIFICA MIERDA EN JAPONES.**

**LA ACCIÓN ESTA POR VENIR, NO CREAN QUE LA HISTORIA ES SOLO ROMANCE. TAMBIÉN LLEVARA ACCIÓN Y OTRAS COSITAS. SALUDES Y HASTA LA PROXIMA, CUALQUIER DUDA O PREGUNYA ME MANDAN UN MENSAJE PRIVADO, CHAO!**


	6. Aguas turbulentas

Capitulo 6: Aguas turbulentas

Una reunión en algún lado de VALE, en lo que parece ser un hangar, hay tropas con mascaras blancas, son las tropas de WITHE FANG, están patrullando y descargando DUST y contenedores sellados.

En una oficina estaba Roman con unos planos y algo de DUST, aparentemente estaba haciendo unos cálculos sobre el DUST necesario para sus tropas, de repente fue interrumpido por cinder y dos personas más, una chica morena no tan alta con cabello celeste y ojos cafés y un chico alto blanco con cabello gris y ojos cafés, aparentemente querían tratar unos asuntos con roman.

_ esperábamos más de ti roman. Cinder salió de entre la oscuridad con las dos personas desconocidas. _ me has decepcionado.

_ Wow, pero que manera la tuya de aparecer. Roman dio un sobresalto _ y sobre lo que dijiste, fue culpa tuya hacerme trabajar con esos idiotas de WITHE FANG.

Cinder invoco algo de fuego sobre su mano _ y lo seguirás haciendo roman, hasta que yo te diga que te detengas, o de lo contrario te arrepentirás.

_ pfff, que porquería, deberías tratarme mejor querida, o de lo contrario no te enseñare la sorpresa que tengo para ti.

_ ¿sorpresa? Ummm, eso suena interesante. Cinder apago la flama de su mano. _ enséñame lo que tienes.

Roman, cinder y las otras dos personas caminaron hacia un garaje escondido, ahí había una gran manta blanca cubriendo un bulto gigante, aparentemente una especie de maquinaria.

_ ¿que es esto? Exclamo cinder de mala gana, aparentemente no estaba sorprendida.

_ parece que no te emocionas, déjame te enseño. Roman quito entonces la manta gigante dejando ver un robot gigante, este tenia dos grandes piernas mecánicas, un par de cañones en lo que eran brazos, sensores láseres en todo su frente, y unos lanza misiles incluidos, tenia un estampado de WHITE FANG.

Cinder miro asombrada por un momento a la maquinaria bélica, luego sonrió malignamente y miro a roman. _ Mira nada mas, que cosa tan preciosa, ¿de donde la sacaste?

_ roman trataba de encender un tabaco pero su encendedor se quedo sin gas. _ lo mande a ensamblar, con e DUST excedente le page a varios ingenieros para que la construyeran.

Cinder se acerco a roman y con su dedo hizo una flama para encenderle su cigarro. _ Buen chico, haz hecho bien, después de todo te haz empeñado.

Roman inhalo su tabaco y saco una laptop colocándola en la mesa. _ eso no es todo, también mande a ensamblar unos tanques de guerra blindados. Le mostro unas fotos de una flota ya lista. _ Y también las asquerosas bestias GRIMM servirán a nuestro propósito.

Cinder puso una expresión de confusión ante lo ultimo que roman le dijo. _ ¿a que te refieres con las bestias de GRIMM? ¿Cómo podrán esas bestias ayudarnos en esta guerra?

_ hay científicos trabajando en unos dispositivos especiales, se los implantaremos a esas bestias estúpidas, y serán útiles para los asaltos iníciales, así protegemos la maquinaria y a las tropas, además esas bestias de GRIMM son fáciles de encontrar aunque no tan fácil de capturar. Roman exhalo el humo de su tabaco.

Cinder se sentó en un sofá que había a la par de la mesa _ interesante, con todo esto podremos eliminar a esos malditos cazadores y cazadoras… pronto este mundo temblara jajaja.

**Academia BEACON **

_ Y bien, ¿Cómo es eso que te gusta ruby? ¡Explícate! Satsuki estaba en shock, miraba a ryuko y exigía una respuesta de su parte

_ Yo… eh yo… ryuko estaba aterrada, su hermana había escuchado lo que dijo ella y ahora satsuki parecía molesta.

_ no seas tan ruda con ella satsuki, ¡no la presiones! Senketsu salió rápidamente a la defensa de ryuko.

Junketsu le clavo los ojos a ryuko _ ¡vamos habla de una vez! Mira que todos pensamos que te gustaba mikisugi, pero esto es extremo jejeje.

_ ¡c-cállate junketsu! Ryuko le grito y ella estaba súper nerviosa, se sentía acorralada y presionada.

Todo esto sucedía en la habitación de ryuko, pero lejos de ahí en el pasillo cerca de la cafetería ruby y yang platicaban de lo mas tranquilas.

_ ¿que pasa hermanita?, ¿que quieres decirme? Yang observaba preocupada a ruby.

_ Yo… yo… creo que estoy enamorada… ruby temblaba y estaba roja.

_ ¿enserio? ¡Vaya estoy muy contenta por ti ruby! Ella abrazo a ruby y la alzo por los aires.

_ espera… espera, aun no eh terminado, yang ¡bájame! Ruby se impaciento a tal punto de gritarle a su hermana.

Y así lo hizo, yang bajo a ruby y se aparto de ella. _ bueno dime el resto, no era necesario gritarme.

_ la persona que me gusta es… bueno… en realidad es una chica. Ruby se puso terriblemente roja, parecía que se iba a desmayar.

_ okeeeyyy, no veo el problema, ¿que tiene de malo? Yang no entendía el problema de eso, para ella o cualquier otra persona en VALENDALE eso es normal.

Esa chica es… r-r-¡ryuko matoi! Finalmente ryuko lo dijo a todo pulmón.

_ ¿QUE? P-pero si la acabas de conocer, no es posible… quiero decir ¿como paso?

_ es solo que… se a portado muy bien con migo y… hace rato hablamos y… creo que coqueteamos.

Yang trataba de entender como era esto posible, como una recién llegada le robo el corazón a su hermana, y mas aun cuan rápido esto sucedió.

_ yang, te juro que nunca sentí esto por nadie, es en serio, no estoy mintiendo.

Yang se quedo cayada y pensativa por un momento, tomo un gran respiro, se acerco a ruby y le hablo suavemente. _ ¿estas segura ruby? Dime la verdad, lo entenderé.

Ruby miro a su hermana y con un suspiro le respondió. _ Si yang, estoy segura.

_ Ok,… ¿ya se besaron?

Ruby trago en seco ante la pregunta _ n-no, pero estuvimos muy cerca hoy, pero nada que ver.

Yang abrazo a ruby cariñosamente y le susurro al oído. _ De acuerdo, si eso te hace feliz, esta bien, no tengo ningún problema. Y tranquila no se lo diré a nadie si tu no quieres.

Ruby abrazo también a su hermana y finalmente se tranquilizo, todo había terminado bien, ambas hermanas regresaron al dormitorio.

Pero las cosas no iban tan bien en el dormitorio de ryuko, Ella aun no había respondido a las amenazadoras interrogantes de satsuki.

_ Bueno ¿y a ustedes que les importa lo que yo haga con mi vida personal? Eso no es asunto de ustedes.

_ Bah, ahora se las quiere dar de digna, no te queda ese papel ryuko. Junketsu le replicaba a ella.

_ si me preocupo es porque soy tu hermana mayor, ¿entonces lo admites? ¿Desde cuando y como?

_ ¡no tengo por que darte explicaciones satsuki!

_ ¡YA BASTA! Senketsu finalmente alzo la voz y estaba furioso. En un instante senketsu se quito de la piel de ryuko dejándola solo en ropa interior, el se paro en una de las camas y miro a ryuko. _ no tiene sentido seguir con esta discusión, dile la verdad y acabemos con esto, sabes que tienes que hacerlo, ¡COMPORTATE COMO UNA MUJER DE VERDAD RYUKO!

Ryuko y satsuki se quedaron quietas y calladas ante las palabras tan duras del uniforme, parecía por un momento como si una figura paternal se hizo presente en el lugar y puso un alto a la discusión. Senketsu su sentó en la cama con las mangas cruzadas y cerro los ojos. _ ¿y bien?, estoy esperando que hables ryuko.

Ryuko tomo un gran suspiro, se sentó en la cama y le hablo pausadamente a satsuki. _ Bueno… yo… últimamente eh tenido unos encuentros muy raros con ruby y… cuando estoy con ella… siento cosas, las mismas que cuando estoy con mikisugi, pero… creo que debe ser por que estoy confundida.

Satsuki se calmo, se sentó a la par de ryuko y puso su mano en el hombro de ella. _ ¿estas segura? Tal vez solo estas confundida o algo. La voz de satsuki disminuyo notablemente.

_ hace unas horas estuvimos así de cerca de besarnos, ella tropezó con migo y quedamos cara a cara, fue raro… me… gusto. Ryuko trataba de ocultar su cara por la pena.

Satsuki se levanto de la cama. _ creo que, solo el tiempo lo demostrara, descuida, nadie sabrá de esto si así lo deseas, pero no te olvides del motivo principal por el que estamos aquí.

Ryuko finalmente se tranquilizo también y se levanto de la cama. _ Gracias por comprenderme sats.

_ así me gusta, que ustedes se lleven bien, ahora dense un abrazo, ustedes son hermanas. Senketsu se paro en la cama y las observo a ambas.

Ambas chicas se dieron un tierno abrazo y ambas se disculparon, ya no discutirían y por lo menos esa vez todo acabo bien, y lo mejor de todo es que ninguno de los chicos estaba ahí para observar la riña privada que aconteció.

Al otro lado de la academia tsumugu finalizo su práctica de disparos, recogió todo su equipo y se disponía a ir a los casilleros para guardarlo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos observo una puerta semi abierta, el se acerco con cuidado y observo a ozpin platicando con un hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro con unas canas a los lados, y una bata, para escuchar mejor tsumugu saco un micrófono y lo coloco cerca de la puerta.

_ Estamos en un tiempo de paz, mostrar un poder así dará una impresión equivocada. Ozpin decía con cara preocupante al extraño hombre.

El extraño hombre se paseaba por el cuarto. _ ¿honestamente crees que tus niños, pueden ganar una guerra?

Tsumugu quedo intrigado ante lo que el escuchaba, afortunadamente el estaba grabando todo. _ que hijo de puta, nos oculta algo.

Ozpin miro al hombre pero luego agacho su mirada. _ honestamente espero que nunca tengan que hacerlo.

_ WHITE FANG ah ido muy lejos, mis robots, reemplazaran a cazadores y cazadoras, esto minimizara nuestras bajas y los FAUNUS serán aplastados.

_ hacer eso estaría mal, recuerda que tenemos estudiantes FAUNUS en las academias de todos los reinos. Ozpin se puso de pie.

_ Excelente, así ellos sabrán que si se oponen a nosotros, serán aplastados. Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que preparar para la inauguración, un gusto haberte visto ozpin.

Tsumugu tomo sus cosas y se retiro del lugar, camino rápidamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos comenzó a corres en dirección a su cuarto, necesitaba llevarle esa información importante a satsuki. _ ella tiene que saber esto, quien diría que vendríamos a un planeta al borde de una guerra, ¡KUSO!

Tsumugu corrió rápidamente por los pasillos de la academia hasta llegar a su cuarto, abrió bruscamente la puerta y entro, ryuko estaba en su cama con su tableta y satsuki leyendo, uzu aun no regresaba.

_ ¿Oe grandote que te pasa?, ¿porque la prisa? Ryuko miro extrañada a tsumugu.

Tsumugu trataba de recuperar el aliento. _ Satsuki… ryuko… deben saber algo…

_ ¿Que sucede?, tranquilízate. Satsuki puso a parte su libro y se paro de la silla.

Tsumugu recobro el aliento y saco su dispositivo de grabación. _ estaba caminando por los pasillos, escuche al tipo ese ozpin hablando con un hombre, estaban hablando de una guerra entre FAUNUS y humanos, menciono algo de un tal WHITE FANG, para que comprendan lo que digo aquí esta la conversación grabada.

Tsumugu puso a reproducir la conversación así satsuki y ryuko pudieron saber lo que sucedía, ryuko estaba furiosa al igual que satsuki, las habían traído para participar en una guerra que no les concierne.

_ ¡que hijos de puta! Mira que traernos a este planeta con la excusa de las fibras vivas para meternos en una asquerosa guerra. Ryuko golpeo la pared con tanto odio que le hizo un agujero.

_ sabía que ese tipo estaba ocultando algo, lo miraba en sus ojos. Pero inmediatamente iremos a hablar con el. Satsuki se puso de pie y camino con rumbo a la puerta.

Uzu estaba en la puerta a punto de entrar cuando se topo de frente con los demás. _ ¿ugh? ¿A dónde van todos?

_ Ese tipo ozpin nos engaño, se acerca una guerra y parece que estamos metidos en ella. Tsumugu le respondió.

_ te contaremos los detalles luego, ahora ven con nosotros. Satsuki le replico y salieron todos con dirección al despacho de ozpin.

Los cuatro atravesaron casi todo el edificio hasta llegar a donde ozpin estaba, se encontraba revisando unos documento que parecían ser importantes cuando de repente el fue interrumpido por ryuko quien de una patada tumbo la puerta y con hoja tijera en mano se acerco intimidantemente donde el hombre.

Ryuko clavó violentamente la hoja tijera en el escritorio de ozpin haciendo que el se levantara del susto. _ miren nada mas, pero si es el mentiroso ozpin, ¡ahora mismo nos vas a dar unas respuestas maldito viejo!

Al salón entraron glinda, port y el Dr. Oobleck (este ultimo no se como se escribe) con sus armas en mano para proteger a ozpin del aparente ataque. Tsumugu y uzu sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de pelea. La tención era increíble, ahora todos se consideraban enemigos.

_ ¡bajen sus armas ahora! Glinda les hablo con voz autoritaria.

_ Estudiantes sus actitudes son inaceptables. Port les replico al ver que no cedían.

_ esto es un desastre alumnos, ¿no ah aprendido nada en mis clases? El acelerado profesor oobleck añadió.

_ Profesor, según el horario las clases de historia son martes y jueves, hoy es miércoles. Uzu le miro y sonrió malignamente.

_ no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que ozpin nos aclare el asunto de la gran guerra que se avecina. Satsuki camino hacia ozpin y clavo su hoja tijera también en la mesa junto a la de ryuko.

_ señoritas, creo que podemos resolver esto pacíficamente, se que no debí ocultarles información, pero ahora me veo forzado a revelárselas. El profesor exclamo de manera serena y calma mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

_ ¿no cree que eso lo debió hacer en un principio? Senketsu le miro a los ojos.

Glinda y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el uniforme había hablado, eso era algo que ozpin olvido decirle sobre los kamuis. _ ¿acaso ese uniforme hablo? Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Satsuki se dio la vuelta y se paro firme enfrente de ellos. _ por su puesto que hablamos, trió de ignorantes, ustedes creen en la magia ¿no? Pues nosotros somos resultado de un experimento científico, ¡SUPERENLO! Junketsu les miro fijamente y les respondió no muy amablemente.

Los maestros se quedaron callados, mas sin embargo no bajaban la guardia, ozpin les dijo que se tranquilizaran y que el iba a explicar todo. Ryuko y satsuki guardaron sus hojas tijeras y los chicos pusieron sus armas a parte, ozpin les comenzó a explicar del WHITE FANG y como surgió, también les dijo que últimamente este se había vuelto una organización terrorista liderada por Roman Torchwick, se dedicaban a robar grandes cantidades de DUST y últimamente habían reunido mas seguidores, los suficientes para un ejercito, también les dijo que el hombre con el que hablaba, cuyo nombre no pudo revelar tenia prototipos casi listos de ciber cazadores, mejores que los cazadores normales y sin una pizca de piedad, aparte de la amenaza de las fibras vivas de combate también había ese nuevo problema. Y les dijo que con las tropas que satsuki trajo y los dos buques, sumado a ellos 4 eran un gran factor para finalizar con este doble conflicto.

_ pudiste decirnos eso antes, no era necesario mentir. Satsuki suspiro ante la nueva información que se le revelo.

_ me disculpo, pero temí que ustedes se negaran a venir, hemos estado en paz durante mucho tiempo y queremos mantenerla a toda costa, no sabemos lo que las fibras vivas tengan en mente, pero las bestias de Grimm se han estado moviendo muy coordinadamente.

_ bueno, supongo que después de todo tendremos acción, ¿y los demás equipos saben de esto? Ryuko se sentó en una de las sillas.

_ hace unos días, blake y un chico llamado sun, tuvieron un encuentro contra roman y el WHITE FANG desafortunadamente el escapo, pero ya todos saben que WITH FANG esta corrompido, ya no es el mismo de antes. Ozpin saco unos libros y les entrego una tableta que tenia en su escritorio casi destrozado. _ aquí tienen información valiosa, léanla y compártanla con los equipo JNPR y RWBY, todos ellos recibirán el bautismo de la guerra, es algo de lo que no me enorgullezco.

Uzu tomo las cosas porque satsuki se lo rodeno, satsuki luego puso su mano en el hombro de ozpin. _ Yo se mejor que nadie de los horrores de la guerra, ayudaremos a derrotar a esos enemigos y de paso destruiremos las fibras vivas de combate, ¡nuestra venida a este planeta no será en vano!

_ así es sats, esa es la actitud. _ Ryuko choco sus puños. _ Hora de limpiar la casa.

_ parece que necesitare mas balas y explosivos, las cosas finalmente se tornan interesante. Tsumugu iba a fumar un cigarro pero se le habían acabado.

_ Si satsuki sama lo ordena, hare lo que sea necesario. Uzu respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Glinda se relajo y suspiro, se acerco a las chicas y les dijo _ muy bien señoritas, hora de pulirlas en el combate y de que nos enseñen todas sus… habilidades.

Los otros profesores bajaron sus armas y sonrieron a las hermanas, ahora que todo estaba claro, no había duda alguna que los preparativos para poder enfrentar esta calamidad comenzarían inmediatamente. El equipo RUST regreso al dormitorio, ahora con los documentos proporcionados por ozpin.

Cuando todos regresaron a la habitación, comenzaron a leer la información de ozpin, todos leían minuciosamente cada página y archivo digital, todos deseaban ponerse al día con la información, y una vez terminaron de analizar los documentos satsuki en persona fue al cuarto de los equipos JNPR y RWBY para compartirles la información como ozpin lo había pedido.

Satsuki estaba en la puerta del equipo RWBY, toco la puerta y espero que le abrieran, le abrió la puerta blake, ella se sorprendió al ver a satsuki. _ Hola, ¿que deseas satsuki?

Satsuki le saludo cordialmente. _ lamento las molestias, pero ozpin nos entrego esta información y nos pidió que la compartiéramos con todos ustedes.

_ ¿información? ¿Qué clase de información? Blake pregunto con curiosidad.

_ es esta que traigo aquí, es de vital importancia que ustedes la lean, por favor compártanla con el equipo JNPR. Satsuki le entrego los documentos a blake en sus manos. _ Las cosas que encontraran aquí serán impresionantes, eso seria todo, tengan una buena noche, yo me retiro. Satsuki se retiro del pasillo y regreso a su cuarto.

Blake examino superficialmente y se sorprendió al ver reportes relacionados con WHITE FANG, también miro los títulos de los libros que hacían referencia a las guerras entres FAUNUS y humanos. _ No puede ser, lo que me temía.

_ ¿Que pasa blake? Wiess le pregunto al ver que blake puso una cara de angustia.

_ Satsuki me entrego esto, dice que ozpin quiere que todos sepamos esto. Blake se sentó en su cama en posición fetal y con una expresión triste.

Las otras chicas comenzaron a leer los archivos y la información reciente de la organización que ahora se preparaba para iniciar una terrible guerra, aparentemente liderados por Roman y una mujer de nombre Cinder, o al menos eso era lo que los informes decían.

_ ¡que horror!, ruby exclamo al leer las paginas

_ esto debe ser un tipo de broma, VALE a estado en paz durante mucho tiempo. Yang añadió mientras seguía leyendo.

Weiss simplemente leía y mientras mas indagaba podía notar que los FAUNUS en realidad no eran los culpables de los conflictos, sino esas personas que estaban mencionadas en los documentos.

_ no puedo entender como es que todos están tan calmados. Blake exclamo con voz muy triste.

_ ¿esto te hizo recordar a torchwick verdad? Ruby se puso enfrente de ella.

_ Torchwick, y ahora WHITE FANG, todo eso. Algo grande esta pasando y nadie esta haciendo algo al respecto, ¡solo miren toda esta información! Weiss salió de su cama y se puso de pie mientras hablaba.

_ ¡no estamos preparadas para esto! Weiss le interrumpió.

_ ¡y quizás nunca lo estemos chicas! Nuestros enemigos no se van a sentar a esperar el día de nuestra graduación… están allá afuera en algún lugar planeando su siguiente movimiento. Ninguna de nosotras sabe cual es… ¡pero viene en camino!

Todas ellas se quedaron en un largo silencio, ya no se trataba solo de convertirse en cazadoras, ahora se trataba de algo más grande, una guerra en su planeta y los nuevos estudiantes llegados del planeta tierra al parecer también serian arrastrados en este conflicto.

A diferencia del equipo RWBY el equipo JNPR lo tomo de otra manera, jaunne se quedo perplejo ante lo que las chicas le contaron, pero ren pudo entender cada uno de los detalles del conflicto, Pyrrah también se preocupo, pero sabia que si una guerra iba a comenzar, lo mejor seria estar listos, la única que estaba aparentemente emocionada por esto era nora, parece que eso le alegraba, a ella todo lo que tuviera que ver con matar URZAS y pelear le parecía bien.

Esa noche ninguno de los 3 equipos pudo dormir bien, todos estaban consternados y preocupados por lo que se avecinaba, ryuko en especial tenia una gran preocupación, no tanto por ella o su sus amigos, sino por esas personas que sufrirían un azote bélico, además ryuko entendió que tenia que dejar sus sentimientos de lado para atender sus dos objetivos principales, destruir las fibras vivas originales de ese planeta y acabar con esa posible guerra.

En algún lugar del planeta VALENDALE

En una montaña oscura y gigante con una terrible tormenta, había miles de bestias de GRIMM de todas las especies, todas ellas estaban atentas ante una pared, esta pared parecía tener dentro de ella a un gigante, su cuerpo era rojo y brillaba, pero en su cara poseía marcas como las que las bestias tenían.

La bestia parecía estar dormida, y solo sus ojos brillaban, pero esta pudo decir unas palabras con voz profunda y lenta.

_ **_Humanos estúpidos, pronto sentirán el azote de mis hijos, los FIBERS dominaran este planeta y lo consumirán, después de eso volveremos a la tierra, ahí donde la estúpida de Ragyo fallo en su misión, volveremos y destruiremos a cada terrícola que encontremos… jajajajaja. Esta guerra entre FAUNUS y humanos será el factor clave para mi regreso y todos serán ¡aniquilados! _**El extraño ser empezó a brillar y todas las bestias de GRIMM comenzaron a gruñir, bramar, aullar y a rugir en aparente celebración de lo que este ser había dicho.

De vuelta en BEACON

Ryuko trataba de dormir pero parecía tener pesadillas, se despertó asustada y sudada, solo pudo exclamar una cosa. _ ¡ya vienen, el ah despertado… estamos en problemas!

**BUENO, BUENO, BUENO ¿COMO ESTAN? COMO VIERON EL CAPITULO ES DE DRAMA TOTAL Y MISTERIO, AHORA SE CENTRO MAS EN LA GUERRA QUE SE VIENE Y LAS FIBRAS VIVAS.**

**LOS DIALOGOS DE RWBY LOS SAQUE DEL TRAILER DEL VOL 2 DE RWBY, ASÍ QUE POR ESO SUENA TAN FAMILIAR, EL PRIMER CAPITULO SERA EL 24 DE JULIO EN ONLINE (CREO YO) ASÍ QUE ESAS LINEAS SON DE ESE ANIME Y NO SON INVENTADAS POR MI.**

**RUBY Y RYUKO AUN TENDRAN SU ROCE Y MAS SITUACIONES JUNTAS, JAUNNE Y SATSUKI AUN NO INTERACTUAN MUCHO, PERO LO HARAN PRONTO.**

**RUBY APARENTEMENTE ES BISEXUAL, PUEDE SER UNA ETAPA O NO, SE SABRA MAS ADELANTE, ¿HABRA MIKISUGI X RYUKO? MMMM TALVEZ EN EL FINAL PERO QUIEN SABE.**

**GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO, SIGAN SINTONIZADOS Y LOS INVITO A LEER MIS OTROS TRABAJOS, GRACIAS Y HASTA PRONTO. ****J**


	7. El Festival

Capitulo 7: El festival.

Quien diría que después de semejante bombazo de información los chicos se calmarían y tratarían de digerir lo que ocurrió. Rápidamente paso 1 semana y el festival de VALE estaba listo, los preparativos estaban listos, como diría la aburrida de weiss, es un derroche cultural y con grandes detalles, además del esperado torneo, en este torneo estaría weiss, cardin, pyrrah, y otro chico.

Penny aun no aparecía, ella estaba perdida desde el día en el que WHITE FANG y roman trataron de robar el cargamento de DUST, pero las chicas trataron de no pensar en ello.

Mientras tanto ryuko y su equipo estaban paseando por la ciudad observando todas las decoraciones y observando las tiendas. Había mucho colorido, música y adornos por doquier, todos ellos estaban muy impresionados por el derroche de cultura que estaban observando.

_ miren que belleza, nunca pensé que vería algo así en otro planeta. Satsuki observaba mientras caminaba.

_ concuerdo contigo, pese a estar rodeado de armas y maquinas, debo admitir que este lugar el muy agradable. Tsumugu añadió.

Uzu coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras caminaba. _ me recuerda a kanto, ahí había un festival y era así de similar.

Ryuko solo estaba en silencio, ella no hablo y simplemente parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, solo pensaba en el extraño sueño que tuvo hace varios días, y también en ruby. ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! Esa chica tenia un verdadero remolino en su cabeza, senketsu sabia esto por lo que no había necesidad que le preguntara nada.

Todos seguían caminando hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, ahí había una gran plataforma similar a la que había en la academia. Todos decidieron caminar por su cuenta para seguir paseando, uzu sin dudarlo fue a buscar a yang, afortunadamente la encontró en una barra de bebidas sentada y sola, el se acerco a saludarla.

_ Hola, ¿pedo invitarte a un trago?

Yang miro por encima de su hombro y noto que era uzu _ ¿que te parece si mejor yo te invito a uno?

Ambos sonrieron y uzu se sentó junto a ella, pidieron unas cervezas y platicaron como era su costumbre.

Satsuki mientras tanto buscaba una tienda para beber un poco de te, desafortunadamente, ninguno de los que probo era tan bueno como el de su mayordomo, así que opto por beber un poco de whisky y vodka, estaba sola en un pequeño restaurante y aunque ella no era muy fanática de los licores o bebidas siguió bebiéndolo, aparentemente después de uno vasos se había acostumbrado.

Ella seguía disfrutando los tragos, pero fue interrumpida por jaunne, el joven chico rubio se acerco a ella algo nervioso, aparentemente deseaba preguntarle algo.

_ ¿ugh? Hola… ¿jaunne verdad?

_ s-si, así es… disculpa que te moleste pero… ¿de casualidad has visto a ruby o a pyrrah? El rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

_ No realmente, no las eh visto. Ella bebió un poco de su trago. _ te noto algo cansado, ¿deseas sentarte?

Jaunne se sonrojo un poco. _ s-si gracias, y… dime… ¿que te parece vale? Jaunne pidió un poco de agua.

_ debo admitir que es muy hermosa, estoy disfrutando mucho mi estadía aquí.

_ me alegro mucho por eso, en verdad es un lugar agradable. Jaunne observo como satsuki pedía otro trago de vodka.

_ ¿quieres un trago? Satsuki le sonrió amablemente.

Jaunne le respondió que si, y nerviosamente tomo el vaso, bebió un sorbo, pero casi se ahoga, ya que estaba muy caliente para el. _ es… es… muy fuerte.

Satsuki se rio un poco al ver al chico, le divirtió mucho la escena. _ ¿no tomas?

Jaunne bebió un poco de agua para pasar el trago. _ Si… si bebo… pero solo cerveza, casi no pruebo tragos de esta calidad.

_ ¡eres muy divertido!, prueba un poco pero ahora traga suavemente. Satsuki sonrió mientras le servía otro trago en uno de esos vasos pequeños. _ Y dime jaunne, ¿tu también quieres ser cazador?

Jaunne volvió a intentar, suavemente tomo un sorbo y suavemente lo trago, le costo un poco pero ahora si lo "disfruto" en cierto sentido. _… no esta tan mal… y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si quiero ser cazador porque es lo que mas deseo. Mi familia a estado compuesta por cazadores y yo… quiero seguir con la tradición… pero.

_ ¿pero? Satsuki lo miro con curiosidad.

Jaunne volvió tomar otro sorbo. _ es solo que… no soy tan buen combatiente, mi aura desciende muy rápido, y la última vez que luche, lo hice bien solo por un aumento de adrenalina.

Satsuki le miro y sonrió ante lo que el le contaba. _ no seas tan rudo contigo mismo, todos somos buenos, algunos solo deben esforzarse, no creo que seas tan malo jaunne.

_ ¿en serio? Los ojos de jaunne le brillaron.

_ Claro, el primer día que vinimos, pude notar tu fiereza y valor, eso da mucho de que hablar. Satsuki le miro y le sonrió agradablemente.

_ G-gracias, eres muy amable.

_ ¿quieres otro? Satsuki le ofreció otro trago a jaunne.

_ no quiero ser grosero, pero… ¿podrás soportar el seguir bebiendo? Jeje.

_ jajaja, claro que si, no creas que por ser una chica no tengo resistencia.

_ ¿Qué te parece una pequeña competencia? Jaunne le acerco su vaso, para que le sirvieran otro.

_ Mmmm, no lo se, tu cara ya esta algo roja. Satsuki le sirvió el trago.

_ ¿no será que temes que te gane?

_ ¡Oh chico!, te metiste en un problema, solo espero que no te desmayes. Satsuki le miro maliciosamente.

Ambos comenzaron a beber, satsuki había comenzado a beber unos minutos antes que jaunne llegara, así que se podría decir que satsuki llevaba algo las de perder, los 2 comenzaron su amistosa competencia.

Lejos de ese lugar, ryuko caminaba sola por el parque, había comprado un pastelillo de chocolate, esos eran sus favoritos, se sentó al pie de un árbol y comenzó a comerlo.

_ ¿como te sientes ryuko? Senketsu le pregunto

_ neh, la estoy pasando bien, pero comer este pastelillo me hace sentir mejor, esta muy rico. Ryuko comía y saboreaba su pastel

_ solo trata de no comer muchos, eso afectaría tu rendimiento, además no queremos que aumentes de peso, jajajaja.

_ Ash, ¡pero que pesado eres!

_ Y tu que amargada eres, ¿no sabes que estoy bromeando?

_ hay si, ahora te ases el ofendido ¡BAKA!

_ tú eres baka, si sigues así me iré y te dejare sola con ropa interior.

Ryuko se sonrojo. _ ¡N-no te atreverías!

_ ¿Quieres apostar? Senketsu empezó a aflojar sus correas eh intentaba despegarse del cuerpo de ryuko.

_ espera, ¿que estas haciendo? Senketsu… para… no bromees así. Ryuko se estaba quedando casi desnuda, senketsu ya estaba apunto de dejar a ryuko, la dejo parcialmente desnuda, pero ella insistía y no lo dejaba irse.

_ te dije que lo haría, ahora ruégame que no lo haga. Senketsu le dijo con voz burlesca.

_ ¿QUEEEE? Debes estar bromeando.

_ es eso, o regresar en ropa interior a BEACON jajaja.

_ Tch, yo… te lo… ruego… detente… por favor. Ryuko le pidió que se detuviera, no, le rogo a regañadientes que se detuviera.

_ Buena chica, ¿vez que no era tan difícil? Senketsu regreso a su forma normal dejando muy molesta a ryuko.

_ cuando regresemos a mi cuarto la pagaras caro senketsu. Ryuko le gritaba y jaloneaba de malas ganas a senketsu.

_ ¿y quien es senketsu? Ruby apareció de la nada, le pregunto con duda a ryuko quien estaba casi tirada en el pasto.

_ ¡ah! R-ruby ¿que haces aquí? Ryuko se levanto y se puso apenada.

_ yo… estaba paseando por aquí… y… escuche que estabas gritando… yo me preocupe. Ruby actuaba nerviosa y tenía la cara rosada.

_ Bueno yo… errr… esta bien… y senketsu es pues… el nombre de mi uniforme. Ryuko se acomodo su cabello y se sacudió.

_ ¿senketsu? ¿Es el uniforme que se transformo en el bosque durante tu iniciación?

_ Sip, exactamente. Ryuko le respondió, pero después de uno segundos, le pregunto. _ ¿te quieres sentar con migo? Hay buena sombra y es fresco.

Ruby dudo un poco pero acepto y se sentó con ella, era verdad el lugar era fresco y había una sombra agradable, ambas chicas estaban juntas, pero con un nerviosismo evidente, ninguna de las dos decía nada, pero senketsu se las ingenio para mover el brazo de ryuko, hizo que su mano se pusiera en la mano de ruby.

_ ¿q-que diablo estas haciendo senketsu? Ryuko le pregunto con voz baja.

_ Lo que es necesario, pareces una perdedora, ella vino a buscarte y tu como si nada. El uniforme la miro mientras hacia su jugada.

Ruby sintió la mano de ryuko y rápidamente la miro, ella estaba sonrojada, ambas no se dijeron nada, pero ruby rompió e silencio. _ Ryuko, yo…

_ ¿s-si? ¿Que pasa ruby?

Ruby trago en seco, el viento soplo fuertemente agitando el cabello de ambas. _ yo… creo que… tú… me gustas.

Ryuko solo se sonrojo pero no aparto la mirada, solo miro tiernamente a ruby. _ t-tu también, me gustas… ruby.

_ ¡oh!, finalmente, ojala y hubieras dicho lo mismo con mikisugi, pero en fin. Pensaba senketsu mientras observaba la escena.

_ ¿de verdad? Los ojos de ruby se iluminaron y sonrió alegremente ante lo que la chica del mechón rojo le dijo.

Ryuko solo trago, aclaro su garganta _ pues si, eres muy… linda… y adorable, además peleas bien.

_ ¡aww eres tan linda!, ruby le dio un repentino abrazo, aparentemente era muy buena en cuanto a demostrar afecto.

_ ¡r-ruby! Ryuko se quedo mas apenada y su cara se puso súper colorada, su corazón latía rápidamente.

Ruby la observo tiernamente mientras la abrazaba. _ estoy tan emocionada, pensé que no te gustaba ryuko, paso una semana y no me mirabas ni me hablabas.

_ Yo… creí exactamente lo mismo, p-pero me alegra saber que si te gusto. Ryuko acarició suavemente la cara de ruby, y con su otra mano también la abrazaba.

Ambas se quedan en silencio, solo intercambiando miradas y sonrisas, ruby se acerca delicadamente a los labios de ryuko, ryuko se puso mas nerviosa, pero solo respiro profundamente y se dejo llevar, ambas chicas se dieron un lindo y tierno beso, de al menos 3 segundos, luego ruby se separo, dejando a ryuko con los ojos cerrados y con su cara sonrojada. _ ¿que pasa?

Ruby solo coloco sus dedos en su boca y sonrió tontamente. _ nada, es solo… que ese fue… mi primer beso.

_ ¡¿que?! D-debes estar bromeando, ¿nunca besaste a nadie? Ryuko estaba extrañada y sorprendida ante lo que la chica de ojos plateados le estaba diciendo.

_ no, no bromeo. Ruby rio tontamente. _ Pero sabes algo, es cierto lo que dicen, el primer beso si es dulce.

_ Eerrr…. Bueno yo… t-también es mi primer beso. Era obvio que ryuko mentía, aunque lo ocultara su primer beso fue con nui, y eso fue estando poseída, su segundo beso fue con mikisugi cuando estaban en un bar de parranda, ella estaba ebria así que no valía, en realidad este era el primer beso que ella daba estando en sus 5 sentidos.

_ m-me alegra saber eso… entonces creo que… ¿esto nos hace novias?

Ryuko se iba a desmayar de los nervios, jamás había tenido una relación, y jamás había pensado en tener una, en la tierra los chicos la pretendían pero no les prestaba mucha atención, el único con el que tenia una cierta "relación" era mikisugi pero no era nada cerio en realidad. _ Bueno yo… no lo se… ¿tu… quieres ser… mi novia?

_ mira nada mas, pero que interesante ryuko jajaja, senketsu le decía con voz baja.

Ryuko saco su pequeña hoja tijera y pincho a senketsu lo suficiente para que le doliera. _ Baka. Susurro ella en voz muy baja para que ruby no la oyera.

_ ¡si ryuko… quiero ser tu novia! Ella abrazo nuevamente a ryuko y le beso la mejía tiernamente.

De vuelta en VALE tsumugu seguía rondando las tiendas, quería saber si podía conseguir unos cigarrillos, desafortunadamente los que compraba no eran de su agrado y para rematar se había acabado todos los que empaco para el viaje, su habito de fumar era increíble y se estaba poniendo nervioso por no fumar tan frecuentemente ahora.

Se sentó cerca de la fuente, estaba fastidiado, no podía fumar y aun era temprano para beber, además el no tenia a nadie para pasarla bien, al menos aun no.

_ ¿Por qué tan solo eh? Fue interrumpido por pyrrah, quien apareció de la nada con una sonrisa.

_ solo descanso, eh estado caminando por horas.

_ Mmm ¿y eso por que? Pyrrah se sentó junto con el en la fuente.

Tsumugu soltó un gran suspiro y saco una cajetilla vacía de cigarros. _ eh estado buscando cigarros para mi, pero ninguno de los que hay aquí son de mi agrado, el tabaco de este planeta es tan amargo.

Pyrrah sonrió y rio tontamente ante la respuesta del corpulento hombre. _ pues, no tengo cigarrillos… pero tengo estas. Pyrrah saco un paquete de goma de mascar, y le ofreció un poco. _pruébalos, al menos te mantendrán ocupado.

Tsumugu tomo los chicles e inmediatamente comió uno, estaba tan desesperado por no haber fumado, el los saboreó, sabia algo así como a fresa y le resulto muy agradable, además de mascar eso lo relajaba un poco. _ ummm saben bien, esto me mantendrá entretenido, muchas gracias, supongo que te debo una ¿no?

_ yo… creo que si me debes una… y ya se como me lo puedes pagar.

_ ¿así? ¿Y como? El la miro mientras comía otro cicle.

_ bueno hoy es mi combate y me toca con un chico de otro equipo, se que no será reto para mi, pero me gustaría que fueras a apoyarme.

Tsumugu la miro y sonrió un poco, rasco su mejía en señal de "nervios". _ suena justo, esta bien estaré ahí, te deseare suerte.

_ Gracias guapo, aunque no la necesito. Pyrrah le dio un sensual beso en la mejía y se retiro del lugar.

Tsumugu se levanto y se estiro un poco, miro la caja que pyrrah le dejo, la guardo en su bolsillo y sonrió maliciosamente mientras iba a una barra a por un trago. _ mira nada mas, que chica tan increíble, al fin encontré algo interesante para mi jaja.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, las luces se encendieron y la gente poco a poco comenzó a hacerse presente, el atractivo principal era el torneo que daba inicio, ya estaba el primer combate entre dos chicos, la gente estaba muy entretenida.

Nora y ren estaban llegando junto con weiss a la orilla de el escenario, mas tarde apareció sun con blake del brazo, ambos Faunus la estaban pasando bien, después de todo eran una linda pareja, aunque weiss no confiaba mucho en el.

_ Hola chicos que hay. Dijo sun y saludaba con su gran cola de mono.

_ Que hay. Contestaron ren y nora alegremente.

_ ¿donde haz estado? O ¿debería decir donde han estado? Les pregunto muy curiosa weiss.

Blake se estaba acomodando su moño para ocultar sus lindas orejas de gato. Pues… fuimos a dar un paseo por el muelle y nada más.

_ ¿los dos solos y toodaaa la mañana? Que romaaantico.

_ noraaaa, quieta, no seas metiche le replico ren.

Sun y blake se pusieron muy sonrojados, no habían hecho nada malo pero aun así les daban un poco de pena por así decirlo.

_ ¿y donde esta ruby y yang? Blake cruzo sus brazos.

_ No lo se, esas dos se esfumaron, yang debe estar con ese tal uzu y ruby… tal vez buscando a esa chica penny.

_ Que raro. Sun jugueteaba con su cola. _ desde ese día no la hemos vuelto a ver, ojala no le haya pasado nada malo.

Blake atrapo la cola de sun, como una especie de reflejo felino. _ no te preocupes, estoy segura que esta bien, además esa chica si que sabe defenderse.

Todo el grupo camino hasta la plataforma y observaron el primer combate, había dos chicos, uno tenia una hacha de mano y otro una especie de sable, los dos combatieron fieramente se tumbaron al suelo el uno al otro, se empujaron, se daban tajos con sus armas. Finalmente el chico del sable gano por puntos, y así el combate termino finalmente y todos aplaudieron.

_ ¡fue muy bueno! Salto de emoción nora.

_ si, tengo que admitirlo, pero el chico con el hacha pudo remontar, lastima que no reacciono. Añadió ren

_ Bah, no se comparan conmigo, yo sin duda ganare este torneo. Weiss decía muy segura de si misma.

_ Buena suerte princesa. Blake dijo y luego se rio.

_ ¡oye!

Yang y uzu aparecieron después de un rato, ambos estaban con los brazos del otro en el hombro, parecían muy felices y saludaron a los demás jóvenes.

_ Hola, finalmente están aquí, como la han pasado. Yang saludo alegremente. _ ¿lista para tu combate weiss?

_ déjame adivinar, tu también estabas en el muelle con… ¿cual era tu nombre?

_ Wow, que ruda, mi nombre es uzu, U Z U, no es tan difícil sabes jajajaja.

_ Que chistoso eres, pero no le hables así o se enojara y te arrojara un conjuro. Añadió sonriente yang.

_ ¡como se atreven! Weiss les dio la espalda.

_ tranquilízate niña, solo bromeaba. ¿Que tal un abrazo? El abrió sus brazos en señal de paz.

Weiss se dio la vuelta pero no abrazo a uzu. _ no es necesario, disculpas aceptadas.

_ puedes abrazarme a mí si quieres, uuuuhhhh que brazos más fuertes. Nora se abalanzo sobre el como un cachorro.

_ Noraaaaa. Ren solo miro a nora como en señal que se tranquilizara.

_ tranquilas, tengo abrazos para todas jajaja.

_ ¿tendrás abrazos suficientes para mí? Yang miro seductoramente a uzu y le pellizco la nariz.

_ mmm déjame pensarlo…. ¡Claro, por que no! jaja

Casi todos estaban juntos, pero la pandilla aun no estaba completa, lentamente tsumugu apareció mascando chicle, parece que el se había acostumbrado, al menos por ahora. _ Hola gente, que tal uzu ¿haz visto a satsuki y ah ryuko?

_ Ahora que lo mencionas no, pero… me pareció ver a ryuko por el parque.

Ren apunto su dedo con una cara muy confundida. Eh… chicos, ¿esa chica que esta con jaunne es satsuki?

_ ¿que demonios, esa es satsuki? Exclamo tsumugu. _ ¡satsuki sama! Uzu dijo en shock total.

Jaunne y satsuki venían sosteniéndose uno al otro, aparentemente estaban… ¿ebrios? Parece que ya se sabe como termino la amistosa competencia. Finalmente ambos en medio de risas se unieron al grupo, era extraño ver a satsuki sonriendo, y mas raro aun verla ebria.

_ ¿satsuki sama, esta bien?… ¿q-que le pasa? Uzu la agarro para ayudarla a sostenerse.

_ tranquilo, tranquilo uzu, estoy de maravillas, este chico es todo un caballero, me trajo hasta aquí, y… es muy divertido jajaja.

_ que actitud tan poco elegante y bochornosa, assh iré a buscar a pyrrah, nuestros combates ya van a iniciar. Weiss se marcho algo molesta.

_ Que te vaya bien, ángel de nieve amargado jajaja. A jaunne ren le ayudo a mantenerse de pie.

_ nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto, los demás en la tierra no lo creerían, en especial gamagoori, jajaja. Tsumugu se estaba divirtiendo con la escena.

_ N-no digas idioteces, nadie debe saber de esto, no se como satsuki sama fue capaz de esto, esto debe ser culpa tuya chico. El le grito a jaunne.

Jaunne saco su escudo y se cubrió detrás de el. _ oye viejo, le dije que si no lo podía soportar entonces que no lo hiciera, pero creyó que me iba a ganar jajaja.

_ Tranquilo uzu. Añadió satsuki y abrazo a jaunne, este chico aquí tiene las pelotas suficientes para haberme retado, y debo admitir, que fue un empate jajaja. Satsuki le agarro literalmente las pelotas a jaunne mientras reía, el también seguía riendo.

Si ryuko viera esto te mataría, puedes replicarle cuando ella se pasa de tragos, pero cuando tu lo haces… supongo que no hay nadie que te lo reproche. Tsumugu rio maliciosamente mientras coloco atrás sus brazos.

_ habla por ti, le dije que no lo hiciera, ahora yo también me siento mareado, hay demasiado alcohol en su sangre. Junketsu añadió, tenía los ojos más rojos que de costumbre, además estaba algo arrugado.

_ Eeerr, ¿acaso su ropa hablo? Sun apunto con su cola y con una cara de miedo y duda.

_ Larga historia, te la contaremos luego. Añadió uzu sosteniendo a satsuki. _ me pregunto que diría ryuko a esto.

_ ¡diría que es una maldita hipócrita! Ryuko apareció detrás de uzu con ruby. _ Mira nada más, la gran kiryuin satsuki en esta situación con un chico, ¿porque no traje mi celular conmigo?

_ ¿ella es tu hermana? Pregunto ruby mientras observaba la graciosa y extraña escena. _ ¿j-jaunne?

_ ¡hola ruby! Jeje. El rubio le saludo con una señal de paz.

Ryuko se golpeo la cara con su mano en señal de pena. _ Si ruby ella es mi gran hermana. Uzu llévatela y haz que beba café bien cargado, si tenemos suerte puede que se le pase antes de los enfrentamientos.

_ De acuerdo, yang te alcanzo luego. Uzu tomo a satsuki mientras ella se despedía de jaunne dándole un beso en la mejía, cosa que dejo perplejos a todos.

_ vamos chicos, consigamos lugares, ¿vienes hermanita? Yang cogió por el cuello a blake y a sun.

_ te alcanzo luego yang, no te preocupes. Ruby se despidió de ella.

_ ¿que tal si rompemos las piernas de jaunne? Tal vez eso le quite la borrachera jajaja. Nora bromeaba mientras ayudaba a jaunne para que se pusiera de pie.

_ Nadie le romperá las piernas a nadie nora, ahora vamos, necesitaremos hielo y agua, eso siempre funciona, nos vemos luego, adiós. Ren y nora se llevaron a jaunne, un poco de agua helada en su cara debería bastar, al menos no estaba tan ebrio como cuando fueron de excursión al bosque hace unos meses atrás.

_ iré a ayudar a uzu, la expresión de satsuki cuando se le pase la borrachera la tengo que ver, nos vemos luego ryuko, no tardes, los combates finales serán interesantes. Tsumugu se retiro y dejo a ruby y a ryuko solas.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en una banca, eso era vergonzoso y sobre todo divertido. _ ¿vaya parche el que tú hermana monto eh ryuko? Exclamo senketsu con algo de risa.

_ hash si, la voy a matar, y para que le duela no tendré consideraciones con ella, y mira que nos hacia creer que no bebía… pppfff hipócrita.

_ no debes ser tan ruda con tu hermana, parece que la paso bien con jaunne.

Ryuko coloco las manos en l banca y dio un gran suspiro, _ puede que tengas razón, pero igual se lo merece.

Ryuko… yo quieria pedirte un favor. Ruby miro con pena a ryuko.

_ ¿que sucede, que necesitas?

Ella aclaro su garganta. _ no le digas a nadie, lo que tu y yo tenemos por favor.

_ ¿ugh?... y… ¿por que? No estamos haciendo nada malo. Ryuko acaricio la cara de ruby.

_ Lo se… pero aun no estoy lista para decírselo a alguien, me da pena.

_ Y mira que no eres la única. Balbuceo senketsu, lo cual le costo una pinchada con la hoja tijera de ryuko. _ ¡ouch!

Ryuko levanto la cara apenada de ruby y le dio un beso en la boca, ahí con todo la gente caminando como si nada. _ no te preocupes, será un secreto entre tu y yo.

Ambas chicas se marcharon y se sentaron junto con los demás miembros de los equipos, observaron los otros combates mientras esperaban el combate de weiss y pyrrrah. Mientras tanto cerca de ahí a jaunne le echaban algo de agua helada para que se le bajara la borrachera y satsuki bebía el café mas amargo que nunca probo, todo por haber aceptado esa competencia.

**ROMANCE Y MAS ROMANCE, AHORA SI APARECIO JAUNNE CON SATSUKI, VAYA FORMA DE REACCIONAR, RYUKO Y RUBY AHORA SOLO ESTAN A ESCONDIDAS POR ASÍ DECIRLO, EL COMBATE DE WEISS Y PYRRAH SERA EN EL OTRO CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESO SERIA TODO HATA LUEGO Y GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	8. Final del festival

Capitulo 8: Final del festival.

_ Woah, ¿que diablos están haciendo? Jaune trataba de respirar, su cara estaba metida en una cubeta con agua.

_ tratamos de bajarte la borrachera, ¿como te sientes? Le respondió ren mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo.

_ Yo… aun me siento algo mareado per- Fue interrumpido, nora volvió a meter la cabeza de jaune en la cubeta.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo ahora ren? Nora sostenía la cabeza de jaune dentro de la cubeta.

Ren echaba mas hielo en la cubeta, que tenia varios hielos de cubitos. _ 2 minutos y luego lo sacas, no dejes que se ahogue.

_ Oki doki!

Todo esto sucedía en uno de los baños del parque, así era como le quitaban la borrachera de manera rápida a jaune, le colocaban hielo y agua, luego le zambullían la cabeza, por alguna extraña razón esto funcionaba.

No lejos de ahí en una cafetería, uzu sabia que satsuki tomara café, pero el café mas amargo que se pudiera, esto ayudaba a neutralizar el alcohol de su cuerpo en cierta manera, pero satsuki no cooperaba mucho que digamos, tsumugu sin embargo también ayudo, le apretaba la nariz a satsuki para forzarla a tragar las cuantiosas tazas de café.

_ Y basta, creo, que ya tuve suficiente. Satsuki tragaba de malas ganas la taza de café.

_ ¿cuantos dedos ves aquí? Tsumugu le colocaba la mano en frente con 3 dedos extendidos.

_ veo claramente tres, les digo que estoy bien

_ lamento haberla forzado, satsuki sama, pero era la única forma que le bajara el alcohol, ¿que tal esta ella, junketsu? Uzu pregunto mientras retiraba los vasos vacios de café.

Junketsu no estaba arrugado, y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. _ Mmm, esta bien pero denle algo dulce, al menos un te helado, su sangre sabe a rayos, esta amarga.

_ Que gentil eres junketsu. Satsuki bebió algo de agua.

_ solo digo la verdad.

Tsumugu saco un chicle para comer y miro la hora en su reloj. _ Al menos lo hicimos a tiempo, los combates finales van a comenzar.

Satsuki se puso de pie y con su mano sobaba su cabeza. _ ¿por que el repentino interés?

_ digamos que tengo mis razones, ahora vámonos. Tsumugu abandono el cafetín.

_ vamos, satsuki sama, parece que el grandote tiene una cita jajaja. Satsuki y uzu le siguieron.

En el baño jaune seguía siendo ahogado con agua helada a manos de nora y ren, seguían zambulléndolo repetidas veces.

_ ya… basta… les digo que…. Estoy bien. Jaune tenía la cara helada y azul por el frio.

_ Umm, que dices ren, ¿deberíamos dejarlo ya? Parece seguir ebrio.

_ creo que esta bien. Ren ayudo a jaune a levantarse del suelo y le ofreció una toalla para secarle la cara.

_ Chicos, ¡rayos! miren la hora, ya son las 9.00pm ¡es hora de ver el combate de pyrrah!

Jaune reacciono rápidamente, se seco la cara y la camisa. _ Mierda, el combate de pyrrah, vámonos, o llegaremos tarde. Y así los tres salieron disparados del baño hacia la tarima.

En los asientos estaban casi todos, pyrrah estaba platicando con weiss cerca de la plataforma de combate, los chicos estaban esperando, tenían palomitas, sodas y se arrojaban las servilletas, como si se tratara de una especie de noche de cine.

Tsumugu llego y busco a pyrrah, ella se escabullo y se reunió con el.

_ me alegra que vinieras guapo. Pyrrah la regalo un guiño.

El saco un chicle y se lo comió, parece que ese era su nuevo hábito. _ una promesa, es una promesa.

_ ¿parece que te gustaron los chicles eh? Ella sonrió.

_ digamos que si, me han ayudado mucho, en verdad te lo agradezco.

_ si necesitas más de ellos… puedes ir a mi cuarto y tal vez consigas algo más. Ella se pasea alrededor de tsumugu como una gata juguetona.

Tsumugu se sonrojo un poco pero sonrió maliciosamente. _ eso suena… tentador, lo considerare. Pero primero debes concentrarte en tu combate, ¿no crees?

_ no te preocupes por mí, te aseguro… que ganare. Entonces cuando termines de… considerarlo, sabes donde encontrarme, ahora tengo que irme. Pyrrah le da un beso sensual pero corto en los labios. Se retiro dejándolo con una cara de asombro.

Tsumugu solo pudo exclamar algo, estaba casi nervioso _ ¡diablos! menuda potra.

Satsuki y uzu aparecieron después, ryuko le arrojo una lata directo en la cabeza, afortunadamente estaba vacía.

_ ¿que te pasa matoi? Satsuki le miro con enojo total.

_ ¿Qué tal la resaca? Jajaja, ten por seguro que le contare esto a los demás. Ryuko se rio y miro retadoramente a su hermana mayor.

Satsuki pudo observar a ruby, quien estaba sentada cerca de ryuko, solo la miro y le hizo una seña. _ no me fastidies hermanita, recuerda tu "secretito"

Ryuko sintió un frio cuando satsuki le dijo eso, la maldita le estaba chantajeando, pero que se podía esperar de estas dos, se chantajeaban entre si, ryuko con su miedo a ser avergonzada y satsuki con miedo a ser deshonrada. A pesar de ser hermanas a veces se portaban como las peores enemigas.

Jaune, ren, y nora aparecieron finalmente, se sentaron con los demás, satsuki y jaune se apenaron un poco, por lo que quedaron callados. Mientras los todos estaban cómodos en la tarima ya estaban los contrincantes a pelear.

_ vamos pyrrah ¡tu puedes! El chico rubio gritaba con ánimo total.

Un hombre con un aspecto agradable, vestido de saco y corbata se presento ante el público. _ Bienvenidos al festival de VALE, hoy darán inicio los combates del torneo, como saben, cuatro candidatos de la academia BEACON se enfrentaran esta noche, el ganador representara al reino en una lucha final que será mañana, tendrá que pelear con otros 3 campeones que representan a los otros reinos.

_ ¡genial! Nora brincaba en su asiento.

_ ¡shhh! Todos le callaron, para que dejara oír lo que el hombre decía.

El hombre continuo_ hoy se enfrentaran, pyrrah nicols, weiss schnee, cardin winchester y charles roben, ahora subirán al escenario los primeros dos candidatos; pyrrah nicols y charles roben.

El hombre bajo del escenario y los luchadores procedieron a subir.

_ vamos pyrrah, tu ganaras. Yang daba ánimos.

_ si se trata de patear traseros, ¡entonces patea su trasero! Ryuko exclamaba deseosa de ver la pelea.

_ Siii, ¡demuéstrales de que esta hecho el equipo JNPR! Ruby parecía una chiquilla en un partido.

Tsumugu alzo su mano con el pulgar levantado, en señal de que apoyaba a pyrrah, ella le devolvió con un guiño, saco su lanza y su escudo y se puso en guardia.

_ recuerden, no usen ataques a distancia, como disparos, proyectiles o hechizos, no queremos que nadie se lastime, el combate finalizara si: el aura desciende a nivel rojo, si salen del escenario, si se rinden y finalmente si logran los 10 puntos, ¡COMIENZEN! El hombre termino de dar las recomendaciones y dio inicio al torneo.

El oponente de pyrrah portaba un par de guantes, que desplego unas navajas alrededor de sus muñecas, sin pensarlo el chico se lanzo contra ella, chocando contra el escudo, pyrrah con su lanza lo derribo, pero este se levanto rápidamente. Ella lo empujo con su escudo y con su lanza arrojaba estocadas para tratar de derribarlo o al menos de obtener puntaje. El chico bloqueaba con sus navajas gigantes, dio un salto y con sus cuchillas derribo a pyrrah, trato de dar un golpe mas pero ella lo detuvo, con el borde de su escudo lo golpeo en el abdomen, le dio un puñetazo y clavando su lanza en el suelo, la uso para balancearse y le dio un par de patadas, lanzándolo afuera del escenario, finalizando así el combate.

_ Puntaje final, pyrrah 5-3 charles, el combate concluye por salir del área, felicidades señorita. El juez felicito a pyrrah.

Todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron a pyrrah, derroto al chico sin problema alguno y lo derroto rápidamente, como era de esperarse de una campeona de su nivel.

_ Los siguientes oponentes, cardin winchester t weiss schnee. El juez dijo los nombres y espero a que ambos subieran a la plataforma.

Los chicos abuchearon a cardin como era de esperarse, no le caía bien a nadie, por ser un bravucón y se esperaba que weiss ganara.

_ vamos weiss, representa al equipo RWBY, ¡dale duro! Ruby daba ánimos y gritaba excitada de alegría.

_ vamos princesita, enséñales de que estas hecha. Sun sostenía con su cola un banderín del equipo RWBY.

Cardin desplego su maza de combate, weiss desenfundo su espada mágica, se pusieron en posición de guardia y esperaron la orden.

_ comiencen el encuentro. El juez dio la señal para comenzar.

Weiss giro el rotor de su espada y apareció un circulo en el suelo, weiss salto sobre cardin con la intención clara de golpearlo, pero cardin con su maza desvió el ataque y la tiro al suelo, cardin ni siquiera se movió, estaba firme como una estatua. Weiss se levanto furiosa y apareció unos círculos en el suelo, estos se tornaron negros y avanzo velozmente hacia el, cardin solo se puso en guardia y con su maza golpeo en el abdomen a weiss, dejándola tirada en el suelo.

_ ¿que diablos? ¿Ahora cardin esta ala defensiva? Blake no podía creer lo que miraba.

_ parece que se dio cuenta del nivel de su oponente, no puede lidiar con la magia de weiss. Tsumugu bebía un poco de su soda mientras observaba.

Weiss de nuevo se levanto y prefirió no usar magia, camino y empezó a dar estocadas sobre cardin, el simplemente retrocedía y giraba, con la clara intención de esquivar. Finalmente weiss furiosa, trato de darle una estocada, pero cardin le atrapo el brazo y se lo golpeo abruptamente provocando que soltara su espada.

_ ¿como es posible? Grito weiss al ver que estaba desarmada.

Cardin dio un gran golpe sobre el abdomen de weiss, haciendo que escupiera sangre y lanzándola fuera del escenario, haciendo que cayera sobre los demás espectadores.

_ ¡se acabo! Marcador final cardin 2-0 weiss. Así concluyen los combates del día de hoy, tenemos un enfrentamiento final el día de mañana, Pyrrah nicols vs Cardin winchester, el ganador representara al reino en los combates venideros. Esperamos que haya sido del agrado de todos, que tengan una excelente noche. El hombre se retiro del lugar y fue despedido con aplausos de la multitud.

Todos fueron al lugar donde estaba tirada weiss, le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, fue un golpe duro y lo peor era que había perdido con un tipo como cardin, nadie lo podía creer.

Sun y uzu la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, pero estaba adolorida por el golpe. _ yo… no es posible.

_ Tranquila, ¿estas bien? Le pregunto muy preocupada ruby.

_ ¿Como crees que me siento? ¡Perdí!

Satsuki le miro y le ofreció una toalla para limpiar la sangre en su boca. _ no fue tu culpa, el tomo una postura muy defensiva, fue una táctica básica.

_ ¡déjenme! Weiss reaccionó furiosa. _ es eso lo que mas me molesta, que ni siquiera dio pelea, fui derrotada de la manera mas deshonrosa.

_ Me atrevería a decir que tú lo subestimaste, ahora deja de lloriquear y acepta tu realidad. Tsumugu le interrumpió y le miro directamente.

_ Hey grandote, eso fue rudo, no ves su estado, no le deberías hablar así. Yang le replico mientras sostenía a weiss.

_ digan lo que quieran, pero si eres prepotente y crees ser mejor que todos, entonces déjame decirte que estas condenada al fracaso. El se retiro del lugar y fue a buscar a pyrrah.

Weiss solo trago y quedo con su mirada en el suelo, estaba triste y enojada, pero en el fondo tsumugu tenia razón, perdió porque subestimo a cardin y eso le costo la derrota, ahora ella tenia que lidiar eso, le gustara o no, el tiempo no se puede echar atrás.

_ Yang, chicas… vámonos no me siento muy bien. Weiss tenía una expresión triste.

_ De acuerdo, ¿chicos me ayudan por favor? Yang le pidió ayuda a sun y a jaune, para que llevaran a weiss en el auto, luego la llevarían a la academia.

_ nos vemos mañana ryuko, mi amiga me necesita, cuídate. Ruby se despidió dándole un inocente beso en la mejía y partió con sus amigos.

_ Claro… buena suerte ruby. Ryuko le contesto y se despidió.

Todos los miembros de RWBY y JNPR se marcharon a la academia, excepto sun, el y blake se despidieron dándose un cariñoso beso. Pyrrah aun no estaba con ellos parece que estaba ocupada. Al ver que la gente se iba ryuko y los demás también fueron por el auto para poder regresar, uzu conduciría normalmente.

_ ¿que fue eso ryuko? ¿Es acaso lo que yo creo? Satsuki alzo su ceja y le pregunto mientras caminaba.

_ c-cállate, no se que clase de perversiones tengas en la cabeza, t-te contare luego cuando estemos a solas. Ryuko se puso colorada y se cruzo de brazos.

_ apenas es su primer día, no te pongas así ryuko. Senketsu le dijo con voz pausada y calmada.

_ oh, ¿es acaso lo que creo que es? ¿Las tortolitas están juntas? Junketsu giro sus ojos para ver a ryuko y se rio burlescamente.

Ryuko saco su pequeña hoja tijera y le dio un corte en la manga, el corte lo corto pero satsuki no sintió nada. _ cállate, o te meto en un balde con cloro

_ Aaaahhhhh ¡maldita, maldita! Me dolió, ¿que demonios te pasa?_ Junketsu grito del dolor.

_ Satsuki sama, ¿esperamos a tsumugu? Uzu estaba encendiendo el motor del auto.

_ déjalo, seguro tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Ellos se fueron del lugar, era muy tarde al menos la 1.00am. Tenían que cumplir con el horario, además tenían una pequeña reunión con ozpin, el les contaría de un movimiento extraño con las bestias de GRIMM y de un posible lugar donde estaban las fibras vivas de combate originales.

Tsumugu finalmente encontró a pyrrah sentada en la tarima, aparentemente estaba esperándolo. _ Hola, ¿que haces aquí?

Tsumugu se sonrojo. _ vine a hacerte compañía, además es muy tarde para estar afuera.

_ Oh que gentil y caballeroso de tu parte ¿que te parece si caminamos hacia la academia y me cuentas un poco mas de ti?

_ Me parece bien, ¿deseas algo de tomar antes de irnos?

_ Solo agua por favor. Pyrrah sonrió amablemente.

En algún lugar de VALE.

Roman caminaba hacia una multitud, cientos de soldados de WHITE FANG lo ovacionaban cuando el apareció, no lejos de ahí estaba cinder con los otros dos misteriosos jóvenes observando todo lo que acontecía.

_ ¡mis amigos, camaradas del WHITE FANG! Ah llegado la hora de que el mundo escuche nuestros reclamos, nuestras suplicas, es hora de que el mundo page por todo lo que hemos sufrido. Roman decía su discurso con un falso ímpetu, pero lo hacia parecer real ante la multitud.

_ roman tiene talento, debió ser político. Cinder bromeaba mientras observaba.

_ Ahora nosotros tomaremos venganza, y reconstruiremos este mundo a nuestro antojo. Roman se acerco a donde estaba una manta gigante y la retiro.

Cuando roman retiro la gran manta grande, dejo ver el robot enorme, estaba terminado, se miraba peligroso y además llevaba el emblema de WHITE FANG. Esto ocasiono que todos gritaran y ovacionaran de alegría, finalmente su poder bélico estaba aumentando.

_ no solo tenemos estas bellezas, también hay mas, para proteger a nuestros camaradas, tenemos tanques enormes.

Apareció detrás de la multitud un tanque negro con el emblema de WHITE FANG en los costados, tenia una gran torreta, dos cañones, unas orugas blindadas, era grande, casi rectangular, tenia ametralladoras en la torretas y en el frente, y dos cilindros lanzamisiles ala par de los costados. Era un artilugio muy impresionante.

Roman aplaudía mientras el pesado vehículo hacia su aparición. _ este será el vehículo, que nos llevara a la victoria, ¡pero aun hay mas!

Había unas jaulas, las trajeron y las colocaron enfrente de el, abrió los cerrojos y aparecieron un URZA, BEOWOLF y un DEATHSATALKER. La gente se aterrorizo, pero roman no presentaba miedo alguno, simplemente acaricio la cabeza del urza y se dirigió al público nuevamente.

_ ¡no teman! Estas bestias de GRIMM, serán nuestra lanza en esta guerra, ellos ahora obedecen nuestras órdenes, y podemos usar cientos, miles, millares de ellos para acabar con este reino. Preparen sus armas, pronto lanzaremos un gran ataque y así acabaremos con la tiranía sobre los FAUNUS. ¡VIVA WHITE FANG! Roman grito y altero al publico, de tal manera que todos se sintieron inspirados por el y por todo lo que el dijo.

Inmediatamente todos empezaron a familiarizarse con las nuevas armas, los pilotos entraron en el tanque y el robot, para aprender a usarlos, tomaron el DUST y cargaron sus armas para el combate, ahora solo se esperaba la señal de roman para dar el primer golpe.

_ vaya, vaya ¿desde cuando te volviste un líder? Cinder le hablo sorprendida.

_ son solo cosas del oficio, no me intereso mucho lo que dije… digamos que improvise. El encendió su habano.

_ Lady cinder, ¿donde atacaremos primero? El chico de cabello plateado le pregunto.

Cinder se paseo por el pequeño salón donde estaban y encendió el proyector, este mostraba una imagen de la academia BEACON. _ la imagen habla por si sola, no dejen a ninguno con vida. Cinder sonrió malignamente.

_ oye, oye, pero si haces eso ¿como diablos tomaremos la ciudad? Roman interrumpió.

Cinder suspiro no muy complacida. Esta bien, maten a los que puedan y después retírense, esta solo será una distracción.

_ ¿lo vez? Usar el cerebro de vez en cuando no es tan malo jajaja. Bromeo roman.

Pero cinder le arrojo una flama pequeña consumiendo totalmente el habano de roman. _ Mi querido roman, aun no sabes como dirigirte hacia una dama, así que mejor no hables.

_ debe ser la menstruación. Balbuceo en voz baja roman.

Academia BEACON.

Muy temprano ozpin mando a llamar a todos los tres equipos, entraron en la sala de reuniones y ahí estaba ozpin esperando a los jóvenes en una gran mesa.

_ buen día, espero que el festival haya sido del agrado de todos y que la hayan pasado bien. Ozpin tomo un sorbo de su café.

_ Más o menos profesor. Ryuko miro de manera sospechosa a satsuki.

_ b-bueno y ¿de que desea hablarnos? Satsuki se apeno por como ryuko la miraba.

Ozpin encendió un gran proyector que mostraba un mapa en 3 dimensiones. _ Los reinos del mundo han estado muy pendientes de la investigación de los FIBERS o fibras vivas de cómbate originales, en una zona montañosa al sur de VALE hay una gran agitación de energía maligna similar a la de la gran guerra, es por eso que se ha decidido ir a explorar esa zona, una brigada de cazadores partió hoy hacia el punto designado, cuando consigan algo me lo harán saber. Satsuki, seria de mucha ayuda que no retiraras a tus tropas, ellos pueden ser un apoyo importante en esta misión_

_ comprendo, no se preocupe, ellos estarán en el buque espacial patrullando, pero dudo que puedan hacer algo al respecto, ryuko y yo somos quienes poseemos las habilidades suficientes para pelear contra ellas. Satsuki respondió muy segura.

_ ¿saben quien esta detrás de ellas o como son estas cosas? Pregunto ryuko a ozpin.

_ Aun no, solo es actividad oscura, las corrientes de magia se alteran cuando la oscuridad se pone en movimiento, además las bestias de GRIMM han estado actuando muy raro, no han mostrado hostilidad del todo.

Ruby se acerco a ozpin _ profesor, ¿cree que se estén reagrupando o algo?

_ puede ser, hace años El Primero como se le llamaba, tenia control total sobre los FIBERS, fue a base de un sacrificio enorme de vidas que se le pudo destruir.

_ Pero no hay nada que temer, tenemos lo mejor en DUST, aun si sucediera algo ellos no tendrían oportunidad. Añadió weiss quien tenía unos rasguños en su cara producto del combate de ayer.

_ ese es un punto a nuestro favor, sin embargo, temo que el DUST no sea suficiente… ryuko tu y senketsu poseen unas habilidades muy increíbles, ¿crees poder derrotarlos?

Ryuko sonrió maliciosamente. _ Tch, claro que si, en la tierra desconocía mi potencial, pero ahora que lo conozco y que lo domino nada puede detenerme, las fibras vivas de combate arruinaron mi vida y me quitaron mucho, juro que las destruiré y no quedara ninguna en el universo.

Ozpin sonrió aliviado al escuchar la confianza con la cual la chica del mechón rojo hablaba. _ muy bien, regresen a sus clases, y entrenen duro, ustedes son el futuro de este planeta.

Finalmente todos se retiraron de la sala y regresaron a sus respectivos salones para seguir con sus clases, todo parecía estar en orden con ellos, sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y estaban listos para lo que sea… bueno casi lo que fuera… ¿podrán ellos sobrevivir a este tornado de calamidades que se aproxima? Nadie lo sabe solo el tiempo tendrá la ultima palabra.

**HOLA LECTORES, AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER DÍA DEL FESTIVAL, ESTA MUY DIVERTIDO COMO RYUKO Y SUS AMIGOS INTERACTUAN CON LOS DEMAS XD, YA SALIO EL EPISODIO 1 DEL VOLUMEN 2 DE RWBY PERO NO LO TOME EN CUENTA PUESTO QUE NO HABIA NADA INTERESANTE PARA LA HISTORIA PERO FUE MUY DIVERTIDO.**

**ROMAN TIENE A LAS TROPAS LISTAS Y EL OBJETIVO SER BEACOB, NADIE SABE CUANDO PERO PRONTO SUCEDERA UN ATAQUE, EL FESTIVAL AUN NO TERMINA, DEBE DE DURAR COMO UNA SEMANA, NO LO SE VERÉ QUE SE ME OCURRE.**

**TSUMUGU Y PYRRAH SE LLEVAN MUUUY BIEN, JAUNE Y SATSUKI RESULTARONMUY DIVERTIDOS JAJAJA. VERÉ SIN PUEDO HACER ALGUNOS CAPITULOS SOLO DEDICADOS AL ROMANCE, PARA SOLODIFICAR MAS LAS RELACIONES, SINO TALVEZ DE SOLO MAS IMPORTANCIA AL DRAMA Y ACCIÓN, LA VERDAD PENSARE MUCHO EN ELLO.**

**SI TIENEN PREGUNTAS O SUGERENCIA LAS AGRADECERIA, GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA LA PROXIMA, REVIEWS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS.**


	9. La caída de BEACON Pt1

Capitulo 9: La caída de BEACON Pt1.

Las maquinas rugen por el movimiento de las piezas y el sonido de las llantas, se oyen marchar tropas, naves listas para despegar y tropas entrando en ellas, los soldados de WHITE FANG se preparan para dar el golpe, su objetivo, la ciudad de VALE.

En grandes jaulas colocaban a los URZAS, y varios BOEWULFS, luego las aeronaves las alzaban y se las llevaban. Parecía que estaban preparándose para el asalto a BEACON pues estaban movilizándose a gran escala, además las tropas tomaban sus armas las cargaban con DUST y tomaban sus armas filosas, dependiendo de la habilidad de los soldados.

_ Rápido muévanse, hay que preparar todo para el ataque. Roman daba las órdenes a las tropas.

De los hangares salían los tanques en fila uno detrás de otros totalmente funcionales, también los robots salían caminando en grandes grupos, las tropas tenían sus mascaras blancas, y sus uniformes blancos. Roman subió a unas de las naves y este despego, en la nave estaba cinder y los dos jóvenes que siempre la acompañaban.

_ Aquí roman, objetivo principal BEACON, el resto de las tropas diríjanse a la ciudad de VALE, tomaremos ese distrito, luego avanzaremos a la capital. Roman termino la transmisión y cerro las comunicaciones.

Roman recibió un mensaje a su tableta, era de su banda de mafiosos, ellos decían que ya estaban en posición y que necesitaban la autorización para actuar, a lo cual roman les respondió que procedieran, y el llegaría en 20 minutos.

_ ¿tus muchachos están listos roman? Cinder bebía un poco de vino mientras se paseaba alrededor de roman.

_ por supuesto, comenzaran a distraer a la policía de VALE, así que no estarán tan alertas cuando lleguemos.

_ Bien, bien eso me gusta, creo que yo te acompañare a BEACON, solo para asegurarme de que no lo eches a perder.

_ Ah por favooor. Debes estar bromeando puedo encargarme perfectamente de eso.

Los ojos de cinder se encendieron y con su dedo invoco algo de calor y quemo el cuello de roman. _ Si claro, así como cuando dijiste que te encargarías del cargamento que perdiste contra esas chiquillas.

_ ouch, oye, eso duele, bien solo no lo eches a perder y no interrumpas.

_ jajaja eres divertido, pero yo doy las órdenes. Cinder se sentó cruzando las piernas.

Academia BEACON

Todo transcurría normalmente en la academia, los estudiantes entrenaban recibían conocimientos y se relajaban. Era prácticamente la hora del almuerzo, la cafetería estaba llena y muy animada, parece que se divertían con la comida lanzándola de mesa a mesa.

El festival de VALE transcurría con normalidad, esa misma noche los estudiantes asistirían para ver el combate entre pyrrah vs cardin, el ganador finalmente representaría al reino.

En su mesa cardin hacia alarde por haber derrotado a weiss y fanfarroneaba con sus amigos en su mesa, weiss solo observaba con enojo y rabia mientras estaba en la mesa con su equipo.

_ ¡Que indignada me siento! no le basto con ganarme, todavía se sigue burlando. Weiss seguía observando a la mesa de cardin.

Yang atrapaba unas bolas de queso que nora le arrojaba desde otra mesa. _ ya tranquila, no te enfades, será derrotado por pyrrah sin duda alguna.

_ Si, el no tiene oportunidad contra ella, ya olvida eso. Blake le decía mientras ella seguía leyendo su libro, nunca se separaba de este.

_ ¿están diciendo que soy una debilucha y que pyrrah es mejor que yo? Weiss reacciono muy molesta golpeando con su puño sobre la mesa.

Ruby trato de calmarla. _ n-no no es eso, ambas son del mismo nivel… pero es como tú dijiste… cardin tuvo suerte, es obvio que no tendrá suerte con ella.

_ eso espero, definitivamente voy a disfrutar ese combate. Weiss tomo un sorbo de su soda.

En otra mesa estaba sentado el equipo RUST. Todos comían su almuerzo, excepto ryuko quien tenía una pila de libros sobre la mesa, aparentemente esta terminando su tarea, la cual no había entregado a tiempo como era su costumbre.

_ ¡KUSO! Que tarea mas difícil, ya estoy cansada. Ryuko choco su cabeza contra el libro en señal de estrés y cansancio. _ como odio la tarea, ni siquiera la debería hacer, no es justo.

_ la verdad no es tan difícil, lo que pasa es que eres una perezosa. Tsumugu tomo un sorbo de su café.

_ tiene razón, nunca fuiste una gran alumna matoi. Bromeo uzu mientras le arrojo una servilleta sucia.

_ Uzu, tsumugu… si no estuviera tan cansada, les partiría la cara. Ryuko seguía con su cara contra el libro.

Satsuki se rio y levanto el rostro de ryuko tratando de obtener el libro. _la verdad no esta tan difícil, te ayudare en esta ocasión, o podrías sufrir un derrame cerebral jajaja.

_ No deberías ayudarla, de lo contrario no aprenderá nada. Junketsu interrumpió con voz gruesa.

Senketsu también interrumpió al ver que satsuki le iba a ayudar a ryuko. _ concuerdo con el, no deberías consentirla tanto… es raro en ti y das miedo.

_ Gracias onee chan. Suspiro aliviada ryuko y dio un largo bostezo. _ Y ustedes dos son un par de desalmados, no tienen piedad por mí.

_ no tenemos alma porque no somos humanos. Respondieron los dos kamuis al mismo tiempo.

Ruby observo a ryuko en su mesa así que se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba para saludarla, también llevaba una taza con café. _ ¿hola amigos, me puedo sentar con ustedes?

_ ¿oh?.. Claro toma asiento, ¿como estas ruby? Satsuki le pregunto cordialmente a la pequeña pelirroja.

_ mmm estoy bien, ¿que hay de ustedes?

_ Naaa no nos quejamos, bueno solo ryuko quien se queja de todo jajaja. Uzu bromeo nuevamente.

_ ¡c-cállate tu baka! ryuko arrojo una manzana directo a la cara lo cual provoco que se cayera de la silla.

_ jajaja ustedes son divertidos, ah te traje algo de café, te miras muy somnolienta ryuko. La chiquilla se sonrojo un poco.

_ Uh, g-gracias ruby… ryuko se apeno un poco, no solo porque los chicos la estaban observando sino porque satsuki solo sonreía maliciosamente al ver la escena.

_ ¿umm sucede algo? Pareces algo molesta. Pregunto ruby mientras comía una galleta de chocolate.

_ no le hagas caso. Le dijo satsuki. _ ryuko siempre tiene esa expresión jajaja.

_ ¿NANI? Eso no es cierto satsuki. Parecía que ryuko la iba a morder por la expresión de su rostro.

Lejos de la academia, había mucha gente en la plaza principal de la ciudad, parecía que iba a haber algún tipo de exhibición, pues había camiones y un escenario. Un hombre con bata blanca de laboratorio, cabello negro y canas a los lados de su cabeza. Unos robots muy viejos y maltratados estaban colocados a cada lado del hombre quien estaba a punto de hablar.

_ Gente de vale, vivimos en tiempos duros, la paz se ah mantenido durante estos años, sin embargo hay quienes amenazan con destruirla, es por eso que debemos protegerla.

La multitud respondía y se intereso por lo que el hombre decía, todos miraban como unos contenedores eran colocados detrás de los robots viejos.

_ Por lo tanto es un orgullo para mí, presentarles lo último en tecnología y en protección para la humanidad. El hombre presiono un botón que tenia en su mano, y los contenedores se abrieron dejando ver otros robots totalmente nuevos.

Los robots que salieron del contenedor eran blancos, con partes negras, sus cascos eran grandes y detrás tenían una especie de arma laser, y una espada, estos salieron y aplastaron a los viejos robots dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

_ les presento a los CIBER CAZADORES, ellos se encargaran de combatir a los enemigos de nuestro reino.

Varias personas quedaron impresionadas y otras asustadas, la vedad era una mezcla de sentimientos entre la multitud. _ ¿Quiénes son nuestros enemigos? Pregunto un espectador con curiosidad.

El hombre dio un paso al frente y respondió. _ Nuestros enemigos son WHITE FANG, la que fue una vez una organización pacifica, ahora se volvió una banda de terroristas, y lo que ellos quieren es destruirnos a todos, por lo que debemos estar preparados para lo que sea.

La multitud reacciono muy molesta al saber lo que esa organización pretendía, ya no eran solo una banda de ladrones, sino que eran algo peor, y habían llegado demasiado lejos, la gente aplaudía ante los robots enfrente de ellos en señal de aprobación.

_ ellos serán nuestros protectores y tengan por seguro lo siguiente: Nosotros triunfaremos.

Mientras tanto en la academia los alumnos estaban de lo más normal y de repente sun entro corriendo a toda velocidad con su tableta en manos, estaba muy pálido y cansado por haber corrido, pero recobro el aliento y se sentó donde blake estaba.

_ ch-chicos, algo muy malo esta pasando.

Todos lo observaron con mucha curiosidad al joven FAUNUS y se levantaron para acercarse y ver que era lo que sucedía.

La transmisión era de un noticiero y parecía ser una noticia de última hora:

_Un hecho sin precedentes ah ocurrido hoy en el reino de VALE, una nueva arma secreta desarrollada con ayuda de la empresa SCHENEE fue presentada, los conocidos como CIBER CAZADORES que serán utilizados para defendernos de la amenaza creciente que WHITE FANG a presentado últimamente._

_"__Esto sin duda será un punto a favor para nosotros los humanos" fue lo que explico el científico que esta detrás de la creación de estas armas, el decidió no revelar su identidad por motivos de seguridad._

_ Rayos, esto esta mal, ahora la gente pensara que WHITE FANG es en realidad un enemigo de la humanidad. Blake quedo muy consternada y triste al ver la noticia.

_ no quiero sonar pesimista pero… si esto es lo que los científicos están desarrollando debemos prepararnos para lo peor, estoy casi segura de que los FAUNUS tienen algún as bajo la manga. Satsuki agrego mientras observaba la noticia.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, sabían que eso era una declaración abierta de guerra contra WHITE FANG así que solo era cuestión para que alguno de los dos bandos diera el golpe.

_ oh vamos, ¿no están exagerando? Ryuko rasco su cabeza y se sentó. _ según lo que eh leído en clase y lo poco que llevo viviendo en este planeta, me ha hecho considerar que ah esos tipos no les interesa entrar en guerra, tal vez solo quieran ser tratados con normalidad y respeto.

_ Si, ryuko tiene razón, no hay de que preocuparse. Añadió ruby.

Todos quedaron en silencio, la verdad eso tenía lógica, desde aquel día en el muelle WHITE FANG no había vuelto a aparecer, se habían mantenido en bajo perfil, además no se les había mencionado en las noticias del todo.

Pero el silencio fue interrumpido por una gran explosión que sacudió violentamente el suelo, todos quedaron muy consternados, se levantaron pero volvieron a ser sacudidos por 2 explosiones mas… estas parecían ser ataques y no temblores cualquieras

_ ¿Que esta sucediendo? Yang se coloco debajo de una de las mesas.

_ No lo se… ¿estamos bajo ataque? Weiss estaba consternada por las explosiones.

_ ¡chicos por aquí! Síganme vamos al salón principal. Un chico grito y señalo la dirección para que todos salieran de la cafetería.

Todos corrieron y salieron justo a tiempo porque el techo se estaba derrumbando y los pedazos empezaron a caer, junto con los pilares.

Afuera una gran nave con jaulas aterrizo y salió una manada de BEOWULS y URZAS con dirección a la academia, junto con ellos varios soldados con armas en mano y con un estandarte, arrojaron un misil contra la entrada principal y entraron.

Cinder salto desde su nave, tenia un uniforme de estudiante transferida, era similar al de los estudiantes de BEACON pero de color negro, ella lanzo una llama sobre una pared destrozándola, su objetivo seria desactivar el sistema de defensas, por lo cual se introdujo en los corredores y avanzo hasta la sala maestra.

Mientras tanto los estudiantes estaban en el salón con sus armas en mano, listos para defenderse. Hubo silencio por unos segundos, luego un DEATH STALKER rompió la entrada y detrás de este varios soldados de WHIITE FANG entraron disparando sus armas, matando a varios alumnos, todos corrieron con pavor y se dispersaron, todos menos los equipos RUST, JNPR y RWBY. El equipo CRDL se disperso y solo cardin quedo en la sala.

_ ¡kuso! parece que quieren luchar ¿Qué dices satsuki? Ryuko saco su hoja tijera.

Satsuki desplego su hoja tijera. _ vamos a por ellos, pero hay que ayudar al resto.

Dicho esto uzu y tsumugu también se colocaron en posición, pero una explosión lanzo a todos los jóvenes e el aire dispersándolos, el escorpión gigante siguió irrumpiendo matando a cuanto estudiante se le atravesara.

Mientras tanto cinder estaba en la sala maestra, con una bola de fuego destruyo todas las maquinas y computadoras, las comunicaciones se cortaron, las armas y escudos de defensa también quedaron calcinados _ esto será suficiente, ahora solo debo disfrutar.

Cuando cinder iba a salir, glinda entro, topándose ambas mujeres frente a frente. _ ¿Que esta haciendo aquí alumna?, debe salir de aquí de inmed… fue interrumpida por una flama que cinder le arrojo, dejando a glinda inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Cinder se acerco y puso su palma contra el pecho de glinda. _ ahora muere, esto es por haberme enfrentado aquella vez. Dicho esto cinder le disparo un proyectil de fuego a glinda, perforando su corazón por completo dejándola muerta.

Mientras tanto en la sala principal ryuko y satsuki se enfrentaban contra los soldados, estos no eran rivales para ellas quienes los degollaban o decapitaban cuando trataban de herirlas.

_ Ruby saca a tus amigos de aquí, nosotras las detendremos. Satsuki le decía a ruby mientras seguía luchando

Ruby, yang, blake y sun salieron por la derecha, jaune, nora y pyrrah por la izquierda. Por la salida del centro weiss, cardin y varios alumnos salieron. Dejando a tsumugu y a uzu con las chicas en el salón. Los chicos mataban a los soldados y los mantenían a raya, pero otro escorpión gigante apareció junto con dos serpientes de color negra y blanca.

_ ¡oh rayos! otra serpiente, ya tengo suficiente con nonon. Jalo entonces su cuello y se transformo. **_UNIFORME GOKU DE TRES ESTRELLAS, ROPAJE DE ESPADA, ¡TECNICA FINAL DE ILUMINACION!_**

Ryuko vio a las bestias y jalo el clavo de su guante para poder enfrentarse. _ vamos ahora, senketsu. **_ ¡FUSION HUMANO PRENDA! ¡KAMUI SENKETSU!_**

Satsuki también se transformo para luchar en serio y poder destruir a las Bestias de GRIMM _ hora de terminar con esto junketsu, ¡**_SUPERA LAS PRENDAS DE LOS HOBRES! ¡KAMUI JUNKETSU!_**

Todos los soldados quedaron un poco consternados, nunca habían visto algo así, eran unas cazadoras muy inmorales y raras.

_ ¿que es esto?

_ ¿en realidad son cazadoras?

_ ¿cazadoras? Son unas rameras solo míralas.

_ que más da, matémoslas, matémoslas a las dos.

_ ¡ramera la puta que los pario! Ryuko dio un solo tajo con su hoja tijera lanzándolos por los aires con los abdómenes cortados.

Satsuki se lanzo sobre una de las serpientes y la decapito con un solo corte, pero luego fue enrolladla por la otra quien empezó lentamente a apretarla para devorarla.

_ ¡satsuki sama! Uzu de inmediato se lanzo con su espada de kendo sobre el gran monstruo. _ MEN, DO, KOTE. La partió totalmente y satsuki quedo liberada.

_ Gracias uzu, tu encárgate de los soldados. Satsuki se levanto del suelo.

Mientras tanto cardin y weiss seguían corriendo pero el techo colapso debió a una explosión, luego varios soldados saltaron sobre ellos, eran alrededor de 20, cardin desplego su enorme maza para golpearles, y logro herir a 3 pero uno de estos lo perforo con su espada por el medio del pecho, los siguientes soldados lo apuñalaron varias veces y le cortaron la garganta dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

_ ¡cardin! Weiss quedo horrorizada y muy impactada, sin dudarlo saco su espada y con unos hechizos logro dispersar a los atacantes para dirigirse al cuerpo de cardin, pero el estaba muerto.

A las afueras de la academia 2 tanques y un robot se colocaron en posición y seguían disparando sobre el edificio, un grupo de maestros apareció incluido ozpin pero fueron borrados por un solo disparo, ozpin quedo mal herido debajo de unas rocas, y las grandes maquinas seguían disparando y avanzando.

Ruby y los demás quedaron en el gimnasio con un grupo de alumnos, estos habían luchado para poder llegar hasta ese lugar, sun y yang colocaron unas bancas y demás cosas para tratar de atrancar la puerta.

_ Eso los detendrá por un segundo, lo mejor será prepararnos para salir de aquí vivos. Sun termino de trabar la puerta

_ ¿que les pasa, por que atacan a la academia? Yang cargo más munición en su guante.

Sun se sentó para descansar un poco, y suspiro. _ Pues… en las grandes guerras, las cazadoras y cazadores fueron aliado de los humanos, los FAUNUS que eran cazadores era por una excepción y eran muy raros en esos tiempos, pero es lógico que decidieran atacarnos… sin embargo eso es inhumano, solo somos chicos.

_ ¿blake estas bien? Ruby noto que blake estaba muy callada y tirada de rodillas en el suelo.

_ esto… no puede ser verdad… no puedo creerlo… ¿por que? Algunas lágrimas recorrían la cara de blake.

Sun se acerco y las limpio luego la observo fijamente. _ mírame, ambos sabíamos que esto sucedería, ahora tenemos que luchar si queremos sobrevivir.

_ Pero no puedo luchar contra ellos sun, entiende que son mis hermanos… mi gente.

_ Lo se, pero no hay alternativa, o son ellos o nosotros. Dicha estas palabras la puerta exploto y un gran contingente de soldados también entro y ataco sin piedad alguna a los alumnos.

Sun se puso en pie y con su bastón doble arremetió contra las tropas fuertemente armadas, ruby desplego su oz para convertirla en rifle y disparo contra los soldados, mientras yang los golpeaba con sus guantes, el resto de los alumnos también luchaba por sus vidas contra los soldados quienes los superaban en número.

_ esto no esta bien, son demasiados. Ruby recargaba su rifle y seguía disparando.

Al ver esto, blake se quito su moño dejando ver sus orejas y desenfundo su espada, lanzándose contra los soldados con una velocidad impresionante, el suelo y las paredes quedaban cubiertos con sangre y con cráteres por los disparos

Afortunadamente una de las paredes exploto y apareció nora con su martillo gigante, el cual luego transformo en una lanza bombas, jaune lideraba a un grupo de estudiantes junto con pyrrah, todos ayudaron a ruby y los demás y en pocos minutos lograron hacer retroceder a los soldados hasta sacarlos del gimnasio.

_ ¿chicas están todas bien? Jaune guardo su espada cubierta de sangre y se acerco alas chicas.

_ Si estamos bien, gracias por su ayuda. Le contesto blake.

Ruby observo a cada uno de los alumnos tratando de encontrar a weiss. _ ¿Donde esta weiss?

_ No se preocupen, yo iré a buscarla, vayan al jardín principal, necesitamos espacio abierto para combatir mejor, si encuentran a un profesor este será de ayuda. Pyrrah tomo un camino con dirección al este para buscar a weiss.

Mientras tanto en la sala principal, ryuko terminaba con las URZAS que seguían entrando, finalmente solo quedaba el escorpión gigante.

_ Ryuko, debemos acabar con ella, rápido la técnica definitiva ahora. Senketsu le decía mientras su cuerpo estaba brillante.

_ Pero necesito a satsuki para la técnica doble.

_ confía en mí, tengo potencia suficiente.

Ryuko desplego su hoja tijera y su cuerpo brillo mas intensamente. _ De acuerdo, ¡TECNICA DEFINITIVA, FIBRA PERDIDA! Y con una velocidad increíble, ryuko corto al escorpión gigante con facilidad dejando un cadáver partido y el suelo salpicado con sangre purpura.

Finalmente la sala quedo despejada, había escombros, alumnos muertos, soldados muertos y cadáveres de bestias GRIMM era una escena terrorífica y deprimente, pero los cuatro se reagruparon para poder moverse.

Pero un tanque grande entro como si nada y puso el cañón enfrente de ellos, luego disparo, afortunadamente uzu desvió el impacto haciendo que el proyectil impactara en una pared. _ necesitamos fuego pesado tsumugu.

Tsumugu activo el comunicador de su muñeca. _ Aquí tsumugu, rastreen mi señal, a 10 metros de mi posición, un vehículo enemigo, destrúyanlo con calibre mediano, ¡ya!

El tanque volvió a apuntar e iba a disparar cuando de repente un disparo vino del cielo y destruyo al pesado vehículo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Satsuki se limpio el polvo y sangre que tenia en el rostro y exclamo aliviada. _ eso estuvo cerca, bien pensado.

_ tenemos a tropas en el buque, lo mejor será llamarlas. Uzu sugirió ante la gravedad del asunto.

_ no, presiento que esto sea una trampa, tsumugu, dame imagen desde el espacio.

Tsumugu le entrego la tableta a satsuki y observo a BEACON rodeada de tropas y vehículos, pero a lo lejos observo otra flota de naves dirigiéndose precisamente a la ciudad, parecía que este ataque era solo una parte.

_ Satsuki, esto pinta mal, debemos buscar a ozpin de inmediato, también temo por los chicos, debemos ayudarles. Insistió muy preocupada ryuko.

_ De acuerdo, tu iras conmigo, uzu tu y tsumugu vayan y rescaten a cantos alumnos puedan, luego nos reuniremos afuera para combatir.

Uzu asintió con la cabeza y se fue por la derecha junto con tsumugu, ryuko y satsuki fueron por la izquierda para tratar de encontrar a ozpin sin embargo no sabían que el estaba herido en el frente de la academia.

_ ¿estas preocupada por ruby? Le pregunto satsuki mientras corrían.

Ryuko solo asintió con la cabeza, pero luego le respondió. _ es muy peligroso, no quiero que le pase nada a ella, ni tampoco a sus amigos.

_ no te preocupes ryuko, seguro que ella estará bien.

Weiss seguía corriendo por los pasillos, había cadáveres de alumnos y soldados, en una esquina weiss miro a cinder de espaldas con roman, pero weiss no tenia ni idea de quienes eran ellos.

_ ¡Gracias al cielo! chicos salgamos de aquí, la academia esta hecha un caos, debemos buscar un lugar seguro. Weiss les grito muy preocupada a ellos dos.

Roman se dio vuelta y observo con desprecio a la chica. _ Oe cinder, que dices ¿la matas tu o yo?

Cinder se dio vuelta y miro a weiss. _ tch, diviértete con ella, no me ensucio las manos con escoria.

_ ¿q-que? ¿Ustedes no son alumnos? Weiss saco su espada para defenderse.

_ Ding, ding, Roman Torchwick a tu servicio, y seré tu ejecutor. Apunto a weiss con su bastón y se preparaba para dispararle.

**HOLA, PERDONEN LA DEMORA, TUVE UN BLOQUEO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO. BEACON BAJO ATAQUE RYUKO ESTA PREOCUPADA POR RUBY, ELLA ESPERA QUE ESTE BEIN, GLINDA Y CARDIN MUERTOS, ESTE ASALTO FUE CON TODO EL PESO, OZPIN SIGUE INCONCIENTE, OJALA LO ENCUENTREN.**

**COMO PUEDEN VER LA ACCIÓN ES LO PRINCIPAL AQUÍ, SE ESTARAN PREGUNTANDO QUE PASARA CON LAS FIBRAS VIVAS ¿NO? PUES DIGAMOS QUE ESO ES UNA SORPRESA PARA MAS ADELANTE EN LA HISTORIA, NO SE PREOCUPEN, ESO SERA PROMTEDOR.**

**NOTAS PERSONALES:**

**LA HISTORIA NO ESTA TAN LIGADA A LA NUEVATEMPORADA DE RWBY 2, PUEDE QUE TALVEZ UNCLUYA UNAS CUANTAS PARTES PERO LA HISTORIA SEGUIRA SEGÚN COMO LO PLANEE YO.**

**ME HAN PEDIDO TRADUCIRLA A INGLES, PERO DESAFORTUNADAMENTE SOY BETA Y MI INGLES NO ES MUY BUENO, EN REALIDAD ME DA PENA XD. PERO TALVEZ ALGUN DÍA LO HAGA.**

**EL ASALTO A BEACON ESTA DIVIDIDO EN PARTES, PARA QUE NO SE VIERA TAN RAPIDO, LA HISRTORIA NECESITA DESARROLLARSE BIEN PARA LAS ESCENAS DE DRAMA Y TRAGEDIA, ADEMÁS EN ESTE ESCENARIO CUALQUIERA PUEDE MORIR Y SE DEBE HACER UN ENFASIS DETALLADO PARA GENERAR IMPORTANCIA EL LAS ESCENAS Y ACONTECIMIENTOS. COMO SEA LA HISTORIA NO IRA TAN RAPIDA.**

**ESTO SERIA TODO, YA SABEN DUDAS O PREGUNTAS ME LAS PUEDEN HACER Y CON GUSTO LAS CONTESTARE. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS SI HAS SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA, POR FAVOR SIGUE EN SINTONIA PARA LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS.**

**INVITO A LA COMUNIDAD DE HABLA HISPANA QUE HAGAN CROSSOVER DE ESTOS ANIMES, DIABLOS PARECE QUE SOY EL UNICO. COMO SEA GRACIAS POR LEER, SALUDES Y HASTA LA PROXIMA. :3 :D**

**P.S: PUEDE QUE HAYA UNO QUE OTRO ERROR GRAMATICAL O EN LA ORACION, LO REVISARE DETALLADAMENTE Y LO CORREGIRE, HABLO EN GENERAL DE LOS CAPITULOS.**


	10. La caida de Beacon Pt2

Capitulo 10: La caída de BEACON Pt2

Roman le disparo a weiss directo a la cabeza, pero weiss logro colocar un círculo de hechizos y bloqueo el ataque.

_ mierda, quédate quieta pequeña rata_. Grito roman muy furioso contra la joven chica.

_ ¿como diablos lograron entrar aquí? ¿Quienes son y que quieren?_ Weiss apuntaba con su espada y estaba en pose defensiva ante los dos enemigos.

_ solo queremos destruir BEACON, además de tomar el reino, y si para hacerlo tenemos que matarlos a todos… que así sea_. Cinder invoco unas llamas enormes en sus manos y roman a la par de ella apuntaba con su bastón.

Cinder arrojo dos bolas de fuego y roman disparo al mismo tiempo. Pero los ataques fueron bloqueados por un escudo, era pyrrah que había llegado en auxilio de weiss, luego pyrrah se levanto y se puso en posición de ataque.

_ ¿estas bien?_

_ Si, gracias por la ayuda, pero estos dos se miran… algo peligrosos_.

Pyrrah observo detenidamente a roman y lo recordó. _ ¡es el, roman torchwick! Es quien lidera a WHITE FANG_.

_ ¡oh vaya!, me sorprende ser tan reconocido jajaja_. Roman ajusto su sombrero.

_ Gracias por el dato_. Weiss giro su espada y el rotor estaba en el azul. _ vamos a detenerlos_.

Ambas chicas se lanzaron sobre roman y cinder, cinder invoco una pared de fuego, pero pyrrah la atravesó y detrás de ella estaba weiss, roman transformo su bastón en una especie de rifle, y ataco a ambas chicas que se desplazaban rápidamente en el corredor. Weiss lanzaba varios golpes que consistían en una mezcla de ataques con hechizos que lanzaban hielo y pequeñas cuchillas congeladas. Mientras que pyrrah trataba de herir a cinder quien había cubierto sus manos con alguna especie de guantes de fuego

_ ¡no tengo tiempo para esto!_ cinder exclamo muy furiosa y mando a las chicas por los aires, luego saco su comunicador. _emerald, mercury, vayan a la ciudad y arrasen todo, tuve un imprevisto._

_ entendido lady cinder, no se preocupe nosotros nos encargaremos_ mercury el chico de cabello plateado termino la comunicación y observo a la chica morena de nombre emerald. _al fin tendremos diversión_

_ no estamos para divertirnos, sino para trabajar, pedazo de tarado_ le respondió de muy malas ganas emerald mientras ajustaba sus pistolas.

_ como sea, oe conductor, llévanos a la ciudad_ ambos se subieron a una nave y partieron desde el frente de la academia donde se les había ordenado esperar.

Por otro lado en el gimnasio los alumnos supervivientes se abrieron paso hasta llegar al gran patio, no habían encontrado a ningún profesor por lo que decidieron montar guardia, era un área abierta, mas sin embargo era peligroso por si algún proyectil impactaba.

_Todos quédense en posición, tranquilos, descansen si pueden_ ruby murmuro y trato de calmar a los alumnos maltrechos.

Sun estaba mal herido, tenia cortes en sus brazos y un disparo en su pierna, a pesar de que era muy aguerrido finalmente el desgaste le estaba ganando. _ay, mi pierna…_

Blake rasgo un poco de su camisa y le coloco un torniquete para parar la hemorragia. _esto servirá, pero afectara tu movilidad_

_no te preocupes estaré bien_ sun miro el rostro de blake, ella tenia un leve rasguño por lo que le limpio la herida. _gracias sun, pero no te preocupes._

_ de acuerdo, es solo que no te queda bien jaja_

_tonto_ la chica felina le sonrió para tratar de calmar la tensión.

De una de las paredes apareció un escorpión gigante y una manada de URZAS, aparentemente fueron arrojados por algo o alguien…eran las chicas, ryuko y satsuki, quienes estaban limpiando la casa.

_ ¡FIBRA PERDIDA!_ ambas chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo y en un solo movimiento, acabaron con las feroces bestias, dejando sus cuerpos mutilados en el suelo.

_Insisto ryuko, quiero mi propia técnica, no me siento cómoda_ satsuki se incorporaba con dificultad.

Ryuko solo se quito algunos escombros que tenia encima y la miro de mala gana _podemos hablar de eso luego, no es el momento, aun tengo que buscara a rub…..y_ ryuko no termino su frase, afortunadamente logro ver a ruby y los demás alumnos que estaban en el patio, muy nerviosos con sus armas en alto.

_tranquilos todos, bajen sus armas son amigas nuestras_ yang bajo sus brazos y se relajo un poco, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

_wujuuuuu, nuestras amigas están bien_ exclamo nora totalmente extasiada.

Ryuko y satsuki caminaron a donde los alumnos estaban, detrás de ellas venían corriendo uzu y tsumugu quienes habían eliminado a un batallón de soldados que les venían siguiendo,

_ ¿Ryuko estas bien?_ La pequeña pelirroja se lanzo a ryuko totalmente preocupada por ella.

Ryuko solo pudo atraparla y tratar de no caerse, ruby venia con una gran velocidad _si, estoy bien… ¿y tu?_

_ Algo cansada, al igual que mis amigos pero viva al menos_ ruby seguía abrazando a ryuko.

_errr, ryuko… ruby, recuerden que estamos bajo ataque, además la gente las están mirando_ senketsu les susurro calmadamente a la joven pareja.

Ruby se percato de que la transformación de ryuko la dejaba casi desnuda y esta muy apegada a ella, por lo que se retiro rápidamente con gran sonrojo en su rostro. _ g-gracias por el dato senketsu_

Satsuki se arrodillo producto del cansancio _yang, blake ¿de casualidad han visto a ozpin o ah algún profesor?_

_aun nada_ le respondió blake a satsuki.

_Es extraño_ interrumpió uzu _es como si se hubieran esfumado cuando todo esto comenzó_

_ es cierto, empiezo a sospechar lo peor_ satsuki añadió con voz seria.

_crees que… tal vez… todos estén muertos_ le murmuro yang.

_p-probablemente… agh_ satsuki trato de ponerse en pie pero no pudo, empezó a quejarse de un dolor en todo su cuerpo.

_ ¡satsuki sama!_ uzu le ayudo para tratar de incorporarla.

Ryuko se percato de lo que sucedía y se acerco para atender a satsuki _oe ¿onee chan, que te pasa?_

Junketsu fue quien respondió _es… solo que… la pequeña fiestecita que ayer tuvo… la ah afectado gravemente… su nivel de agotamiento es increíble, todavía no estaba lista cuando todo esto empezó, si sigue peleando con la fusión se desmayara en 5 minutos_ el kamui también tenia una apariencia algo demacrada y hablaba con dificultad.

_no queda de otra, hasta aquí quede_ satsuki se des transformo y quedo con su atuendo normal. _tsumugu, dame una metralleta_

A lo cual tsumugu le dio una de sus ametralladoras de mano con una correa de munición. _si no puedo hacer la fusión al menos me defenderé con esto_

Jaune se percato del estado en el cual satsuki estaba y se acerco a ella. _ Ten utiliza esto_ y le entrego su escudo.

_ p-pero, tú lo necesitas más que yo_ interrumpió satsuki algo impactada.

_ no importa, con esto podrás cubrirte de los disparos, y no te preocupes, yo los mantendré a raya. Estaré bien, confía en mi_ el chico rubio le dio una amable sonrisa, a lo cual satsuki dejo ver un leve sonrojo en su cara.

_ ¡KUSO! Esto va mal, ahora satsuki no puede transformarse…. Supongo que seremos solo tú y yo de nuevo senketsu._

_ ¡entendido!_ senketsu respondió lleno de energía.

Pero blake estaba escuchando detenidamente tratando de averiguar si alguien se acercaba a donde ellos estaban. _esto es raro, no escucho a nadie y ya pasaron 10 minutos_

_ ¿crees que no saben donde estamos?_ Le pregunto curiosamente ren.

_ No lo se, pero los disparos y combates siguen al otro lado de la academia, puedo oírlos_

De vuelta en el pasillo cinder y roman seguían luchando contra las jóvenes chicas, en realidad cinder se enfado al ver la persistencia con las que las cazadoras seguían atacando.

_ya estoy cansada_ y cinder hizo un hechizo de fuego que cegó a las chicas. Roman a provecho la ocasión y golpeo violentamente a pyrrah con su bastón, haciendo que ella quedara en la pared con escombros encima de ella.

Cuando weiss logro recuperar la visión tenia a cinder en frente de ella _ ¿que demonios?_ seguido de esto cinder con su mano al rojo vivo perforo el hombro de weiss, como si se tratase de una navaja de fuego, la poca sangre que salía del cuerpo de la chica era consumida por las llamas.

_ ¿no que no te ensuciabas las manos con escoria? Añadió roman mientras acomodaba su sombrero y cargaba un cristal de DUST en su bastón.

Cinder tenia su mano izquierda en el hombro de weiss, así que con su otra mano golpeo violentamente al menos 3 veces seguidas su rostro, dejándola en el suelo inconsciente pero viva… por el momento _digamos que esta mocosa es una escoria especial_

_ Si claro lo que tu digas_

_ vámonos de aquí, ya me aburrí, que las tropas sigan, puedes retirarlas cuando se te de la gana_ cinder se limpiaba la sangre en el vestido de weiss.

_ como quieras, solo déjame hacer una llamada_ roman saco su celular y marco a junior. _hey junior, que onda, oye, retira a tus hombres, mis tropas van en camino y las cosas se van poner feas_

_entendido roman daré la orden_ finalizo junior la llamada

_todo listo, ahora si salgamos de este lugar, el olor a FAUNNUS muerto me marea jajajaja_

Cinder creo un agujero en uno de los muros y se alejo con roman, dejando a las cazadoras tiradas y muy mal heridas. Ambos subieron a una nave y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad.

En el gran patio sun tenía su tableta, trataba de encontrar algo en las noticias pero algunos canales estaban muertos, hasta que por fin pudo sintonizar uno. _ ¡hey conseguí uno! Vengan a ver_

_Como pueden observar hay pánico total en las calles, los FAUNUS de WHITE FANG están atacando la ciudad, hay robots enormes y tanques de guerra, los soldados están atacando a civiles, hombres mujeres y niños sin piedad alguna _(un soldado se acerca y mata a una madre y a su hija) **esto es terrible… **_también… nos están siguiendo… están asesinando a todos los reporteros… __**ayudaaaaa**__._

La transmisión se cortó abruptamente, dejando a los alumnos con un sentimiento de horror y pánico en sus espíritus ante la abominable escena, aun ryuko y satsuki se sorprendieron por la brutalidad presenciada.

_ t-tratare de colocar otro canal_ exclamo sun con voz entrecortada mientras con sus manos temblorosa lograba colocar otro canal de noticias.

_Logre escapar de los soldados… estoy en una alcantarilla con la cámara…. Mi compañero fue asesinado y solo quedo yo… las tropas están avanzando a la plaza principal… se dirigen al ayuntamiento._

_¡Cielos santos!, decapitaron el monumento a los cazadores… a-ahora están colocando un estandarte… lo han colocado sobre la estatua (soldados izando la bandera de WHITE FANG) e-esto solo puede significar algo… l-la cuidad ah caído… no hay duda alguna_

__ Hey aquí hay otro__

__ sácalo de ahí__

_Oh rayos… me han descubierto… no… no._

__ solo lánzale una granada, que se queme el maldito (lanzando una granada dentro de la alcantarilla.)_

**_¡Sáquenme de aquí! No quiero morir… no quiero moriiiirrr. _**

La transmisión se cortó cuando la granada exploto, el reportero había sido asesinado y las calles fueron tomadas en poco tiempo. Esto dejo a todos muy desanimados y muy consternados, tanto que varios estudiantes arrojaron sus armas… habían perdido la voluntad de pelear.

_ KUSO, esto es patético_ ryuko tomo su hoja tijera y se puso en una roca donde había un enorme florero, empezó a hablarles a los alumnos del patio. _ OE, ¡ustedes se hacen llamar cazadores, así que actúen como tal! ¿Qué demonios les pasa, ven una cosa así y se dan por vencidos? ¡Son patéticos!_

_ ¡ryuko, calla!_ satsuki le clavo los ojos en cuanto ella estaba hablando a los alumnos.

_ cállate satsuki, tengo que decirles la verdad a estos perdedores_ ryuko volteo nuevamente su mirada a los chicos y continuo hablando _ si desean sentarse y darse por vencidos, por mi esta bien, pero si lo hacen no estorben, lo mejor será que salgan y sirvan como carne de cañón, así no cargaremos con ustedes que son un peso muerto_

Todos los alumnos bajaron su mirada y se sintieron peor que antes por las palabras de ryuko.

_ Pero… si deciden pelear, alzar sus armas y no dar cuartel, tengan por seguro que sobrevivirán, algunos de sus amigos ya están muertos, tal vez algunos de ellos estén vivos esperando que ustedes les ayuden, pero si no hacen algo jamás lo sabrán. Así que dejen de estar como una banda de perdedores y peleen, si esos soldados pueden ser despiadados, demuéstrenles que ustedes lo son aun mas, no les prometo que sobrevivirán todos, pero si pelean, al menos serán recordados por haber luchado y caído en combate, ¡ASÍ QUE ADELANTE¡_ ryuko alzo su hoja tijera y observo a los jóvenes.

Todos recogieron sus armas y algunos de ellos tenían sonrisas, otros se percataron que luchar era lo único que podían hacer y se propusieron asesinar a cuantos soldados pudiesen.

Ryuko bajo de la roca y reunió a todo su equipo y a sus otros amigos. _ Uzu, tsumugu ustedes se abrirán paso al frente junto con blake y sun, serán la fuerza de choque, además pueden llamar al buque y ordenar que destruya tanques o robots. Nora, ren ustedes serán la segunda escuadra, se encargaran de apoyar a los chicos junto con satsuki y jaune_

Pero jaune interrumpió algo nervioso por lo que ryuko decía _ ¿e-estas segura ryuko?_

_ dijiste que protegerías a satsuki, ¿lo harás?_ lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Jaune se sonrojo y observo a satsuki, pero empuño su espada y tomo un respiro _ lo dije… y lo hare, protegeré a satsuki_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ryuko al ver la determinación del rubio. _ yang, ruby y yo buscaremos a weiss y pyrrah, también a cualquier otro estudiante que aun este vivo._ ryuko se dirigió de nuevo a los chicos con voz fuerte _ hare una misión de rescate, los que quieran venir son bienvenidos, sino, pueden quedarse en cualquiera de las dos formaciones que dicte, si ninguno viene lo entenderé, no están obligados_

Nadie mostro interés, mas que un par de chicos que se unieron a la pequeña cuadrilla y el resto prefirió avanzar.

_ Muy, bien ¡VAMOS A RECUPERAR NUESTRA ACADEMIA!_ ryuko grito a todo pulmón, los estudiantes lanzaron un grito de guerra y se pusieron en movimiento, todos empezaron a abandonar el patio y la operación para la recaptura había comenzado.

_ Buena suerte ryuko_ satsuki se despidió de ryuko con un abrazo, tomo el escudo de jaune, cargo su metralleta y avanzo.

Antes que uzu partiera, yang le alcanzo con una mirada de preocupación, observo al chico de ojos verdes pero no le dijo nada, pero uzu si tenia algo que decirle a la chica rubia. _ yang, cuídate, no quiero que te pase nada_

Yang sintió un palpitar fuerte y se sonrojo un poco, se acerco a uzu y le dio un cariñoso beso en la boca como señal de despedía. _ prométeme que regresaras._

_ Lo prometo_ respondió uzu un tanto sonrojado, beso la mano de yang y se retiro con su espada de kendo en mano. _ ¡vamos chicos, a patear traseros!_

Ryuko, yang, ruby y los dos chicos que iban con ellas se desplazaron rápidamente muy alertas para buscar a algún alumno vivo, esperaban lo mejor, aunque en cada paso que daban solo encontraban muertos y sangre regada, además el olor a muerte era muy evidente en toda la academia. Muy en el fondo ruby sentía que algo le había pasado a su amiga, por lo que se adelanto un poco con la esperanza de encontrarla, el pequeño grupo acelero y se propuso darse prisa.

_ (weiss, por favor, resiste, por favor) _ pensaba la pequeña pelirroja un tanto triste.

En algún logar de VALE.

En una cueva muy grande y oscura, un ser de aparente contextura rocosa estaba tratando de ponerse en pie, tenia marcas tribales de color anaranjado y rojo en todo su ser, unos ojos enormes se abrieron y comenzó a retumbar la tierra.

Las bestias de GRIMM hacían un ruido enorme aparentemente de jubilo al mirar que el extraño ser se estaba reincorporando. Lenta y torpemente el ser comenzó a levantarse, derrumbando la cueva y abriéndose paso con una fuerza enorme, este solo pudo decir unas cuantas palabras.

_Pronto… pronto llegara la hora, el resurgir de mis hijos… el resurgir delos FIBERS llegara, solo un poco mas… debo esperar un poco para que la humanidad se debilite, y solo así daré al gran golpe definitivo… así VALENDALE y después la tierra serán destruidas jajajajaja._

Ciudad de VALE.

Emerald y mercury estaban sentados sobre un auto limpiando sus armas, emerald limpiaba sus pistolas con un trapo, mientras mercury colocaba algo de pasta para lustrar en sus botas, luego las cepillaba y finalmente las pulía.

Una nave se estaciono en el centro de la calle frente al ayuntamiento, roman salió caminando junto con cinder, los soldados lo ovacionaron al mirarlo si dudarlo. A lo cual roman sonreía y saludaba.

_ Gracias, gracia, no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes…. (Bola de perdedores)_ pensó en sus adentros roman

Los chicos se acercaron a cinder de manera muy respetuosa eh hicieron una reverencia ante la mujer.

_ Lady cinder, todo salió según lo previsto, la cuidad fue tomada en tiempo record_ emerald le decía con una leve sonrisa mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

_ ¿Que se puede decir?, eran solo escoria, en realidad quería un reto_ mercury retorcía su cuello y halaba sus piernas para relajarse.

_como te atreves a hablarle así_ emerald le clavo los ojos de manera molesta a mercury, a el no le importo para nada puesto que solo se metió el dedo en el oído.

_ sshh, tranquila emerald, no seas tan ruda con el_ cinder coloco su dedo en los labios de la chica morena, ocasionando que ella se sonrojara un poco.

En sus adentros roman se reía un poco por la escena _ (cinder, lesbiana inservible) _

_ Y tu mi querido mercury, ya pronto tendrás tu desafío, solo se un poco paciente_ cinder se puso detrás del chico, puso sus manos en los hombros acariciándolos.

Mercury solo dio un suspiro de tedio y la observo _ bien…. Lo que usted diga lady cinder_

_ mucho mejor_ murmuro cinder alejándose de ellos y caminando al edificio junto con roman.

De vuelta en BEACON tsumugu y uzu se abrían paso hacia a salida, aun habían varios soldados quienes se habían dedicado a quemar las aulas y ejecutar a los supervivientes, la lucha se tornaba fuerte, pero ambos jóvenes con sus uniformes los mandaban a volar sin problema alguno.

Jaune se media con los soldados y los mataba o hería para abrirse paso, al mismo tiempo defendía a satsuki quien disparaba con la metralleta y esquivaba disparos o golpes con su escudo, ella estaba menos cansada pero aun no era capaz de haber la fusión nuevamente.

En otro lado ryuko junto el resto de las chicas lograron dar con un rastro de lo que parecía ser fuego, lo siguieron por al menos 10 metros, al llegar observaron varios cráteres, hielo y disparos por doquier, ruby noto inmediatamente a weiss, quien estaba recostada con una terrible herida el su hombro, había sangre saliendo y weiss estaba muy helada

_ ¡weiss!_ la chiquilla la tomo de la mano para medir su pulso, luego con ayuda de yang, la alzaron colocándola delicadamente en el suelo para tratar de hacerla reaccionar.

Ryuko examinaba el lugar y cerca d ahí estaba pyrrah son algunos escombros encima. _ ¡diablos!_ ryuko removió los escombros y la cargo colocándola en el suelo delicadamente, con su mano palmeaba su rostro, para hacerla despertar, afortunadamente ella reacciono. _ oi pyrrah, ¿me oyes?_

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos y trato de recobrar la imagen frente a ella, después de parpadear se topo con… un par de senos _ ¿que?... ¿Por qué hay senos enfrente de mi?_ pyrrah murmuro algo confundida.

Ryuko se apeno y se alejo de la chica para que los demás chicos la atendieran _ err, lo lamento pyrrah_ ryuko se apeno terriblemente y se disculpo.

Los chicos trataron de ayudarla a levantarse pero ella se quejaba, aparentemente tenia algo roto.

_ ¿estas bien?_ le pregunto algo preocupada yang.

_ n-no lo creo, parece que tengo una costilla fracturada_ pyrrah se colocaba su mano en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen.

_ ¡yang, tenemos que sacarla de aquí, esta muy helada y pálida!_ ruby puso su mano en la herida tratando de detener el lento sangrado.

_ ¡déjame ver!_ sin dudarlo ryuko se inclino y miro la herida de la chica. _ mmm, parece ser una herida hecha con algún material candente, necesito vendarla rápido._

_ ryuko, ¿puedes hacer que tu hoja tijera se encoja?_ ruby le murmuro a ryuko.

_ si_ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tijera filosa se volvió del tamaño de una navaja. _ aquí tienes… ¿pero que planeas hacer?_

Ruby entonces se puso de pie desgarro la falda se su atuendo, haciendo que se quedara solo son sus bóxers expuestos, luego corto la tela en forma de una venda y se la ofreció a ryuko _ ¿servirá esto?_

_ S-si… con esto bastara_ ryuko tomo la venda con un sonrojo evidente en su cara al ver las lindas piernas de su novia, pero aclaro su mente y cuidadosamente empezó a vendar la herida de weiss, aplico una especie de torniquete y lo ato bien. _ esto detendrá la hemorragia, pero debemos sacarla de aquí_

_ espera_ acto seguido ruby se quito su capa y la desgarro, luego ayudo a pyrrah para colocársela en el abdomen para asistir la fractura, sin embargo su corsé se lo impedía, así que pyrrah se lo quito únicamente usando su sostén, debajo ella tenia un terrible moretón, así que ruby coloco la venda clandestina y le ayudo a levantase. _ Ahora vámonos_

Los chicos cargaban a pyrrah en sus hombros y yang llevaba a weiss en brazos, todo dependía de ryuko y ruby quienes eran las únicas disponibles para combatir en caso que se les atravesara un enemigo o varios, el pequeño grupo comenzó su retirada hasta la entrada de la academia como ya habían acordado.

A varios kilómetros de BEACON y VALE una gran nave con cazadores cibernéticos estaba en camino, llevaban varios, casi un ejercito en la colosal nave. En el puente estaba el hombre que horas antes había dado la inauguración, un miembro de la tripulación se le acerco con un reporte en manos.

_ General Ironwood, BEACON y VALE han caído, tenemos confirmación, WHITE FANG ah logrado tomar la cuidad y están asentados_

_ gracias, puedes retirarte, comiencen el programa de activación, pronto aterrizaremos y retomaremos la ciudad_ el hombre puso sus brazos detrás de la espalda y soltó una leve sonrisa _ ahora sabrán de que estamos hechos, estúpidos FAUNUS.

**HOLA Y BIENVENIDO A ESTE CAPITULO, DE ANTE MANO MUCHIIIISIMAAASSS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y GRAAAACIAAAAS SI LA HAZ ESTADO SIGUIENDO DESDE EL INICIO, ESO ES MUY SIGNIFICATIVO PARA MI.**

**LA HISTORIA CADA VEZ SE TORNA MAS DIFICIL SIN EMBARGO UN RAYO DE LUZ SIEMPRE APARECE, TODAS LAS PAREJAS VAN BIEN, BEACON Y VALE HAN CAUIDO Y PARA REMATAR ESE EXTRAÑO SER ESTA DESPIERTO, ¿COMO AFECTARA ESTO? PRONTO LO SABREMOS.**

**SI, EH AÑADIDO 3 PERSONAJES NUEVOS: EMERALD, MERCURY Y IRONWOOD, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN PORQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SE TORNARA MAS COMPLICADO.**

**NO AÑADIRE MAS PERSONAJES DEL VOL 2 DE RUBY, SINCERAMENTE LO PENSE PERO MEJOR NO. NO TENDRIA MUCHA GRACIA O BUENO SI USTEDES LO CONSIDERAN BUENA IDEA PUES ME LO HACEN SABER. **


	11. La caida de BEACON Pt3

Capitulo 11: La caída de BEACON Pt3 – Hielo manchado con sangre.

**Nota del autor sobre este capitulo:**

**Al comienzo habrá narración de primera persona, se centra en weiss, sin embargo al final la narración será la de siempre. Aclarado esto comencemos.**

**_Frio_**

_¡Frio! Nunca antes en mi vida sentí tanto frio como ahora, ni el hechizo de nieve mas fuerte me había provocado este sentimiento tan gélido. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue esa mujer que me apuñalo con su mano envuelta en fuego, después todo se torno oscuro. Escuche una voz a lo lejos… ¿es ruby?... y ¿yang? Si, aparentemente mis compañeras han venido, puedo distinguir dos voces masculinas pero no se quienes son._

__ parece ser una herida hecha con un material candente__

_Escuche la voz de la chica esa ryuko… no me cae ni bien ni mal, pero me alegra oírla… un dolor fuerte recorre mi hombro, una vez mas siento frio, mi respiración es lenta, mis ojos apenas se mantienen abiertos… frio… es todo lo que siento… ¿Qué es este sentimiento tan triste… es acaso la muerte que viene por mi?_

__ estoy bien, puedo caminar_ pyrrah decía con un tono de voz dificultoso, ahora recuerdo que ella ame ayudo, me alegra saber que esta viva._

__ ¡cuidado! ¡Un robot!_ exclamo muy agitada y nerviosa ryuko._

_Siento como me colocan sobre el suelo. Luego Escuche los disparos de los guantes de yang. _ ¡diablos! ¡Ruby cuidado hay otro!__

_Me han dejado en el suelo, abrí mis ojos y veo la escena, un robot borro de un solo disparo a los chicos, ¡que horror! Cuanta sangre… sus órganos por doquier… sin duda alguna eso hizo que reaccionara, observe mi herida y note un torniquete hecho con las tiras de la falda de ruby._

_Tome mi espada la cual estaba en su funda, trate de ponerme en pie pero me resulto muy difícil, sin embargo un golpe de adrenalina y la necesidad de ayudar a mis amigas me hicieron reaccionar… si, puedo luchar y hare lo que sea para salir de esta._

_Ryuko con su atuendo un poco revelador se lanzo sobre uno de los robots, sin embargo recibió un cañonazo directo, ruby coloco un tiro en el centro del otro robot y yang disparo, destrozando su interior y matando al piloto._

_Con mi espada degollé a unos cuantos soldados, aunque me muevo con dificultad aun puedo defenderme y usar mis hechizos, ¡puedo hacerlo!_

__ ¡ryuko! Cuidado esta detrás nuestro_. El uniforme de ryuko grito para que ella se levantara, pero el cañonazo la dejo muy aturdida._

__ ¡ryuko sal de ahí!_ ruby grito a todo pulmón, pero aun estaba rodeada por soldados._

_Yang había sido golpeada y quedo en una pared, pyrrah no se podía mover, estaba disparando con su escopeta._

_¿Qué hago? ryuko esta a punto de ser apuñalada. Una gran cuchilla se desplego de la mano del robot… demonios, si la empujo podre salvarla._

__ ¡CUIDADO!_ grite a todo pulmón, y corrí para jalar a ryuko por su manga, logre empujarla a un lado._

**_Sangre_**

_Que… dolor tan intenso… mi pecho… fui perforada por esa cuchilla… estoy aterrada… tanta sangre saliendo de mi cuerpo… ryuko solo me mira con su cara llena de terror._

__WEISS_ _

__ ¡maldito! ¡FIBRA PERDIDA!_ En un parpadeo ryuko redujo a chatarra al gigante robot, el robot retrajo su cuchilla abruptamente, tanto que grite de dolor, ryuko me atrapo y me recostó entre sus brazos. _ Weiss, háblame, oe princesa reacciona__

__ Odio que me digan princesa… p-pero me alegra saber que estas bien r-ryuko__

_Lagrimas se pintaron en los ojos azules de ryuko. _ tonta, lo lamento, pero te sacaremos de aquí y estarás bien__

__ Ryuko… cuida a ruby… esa chiquilla es un dolor de cabeza… pero es muy noble en el fondo_ un rayo de dolor atravesó mi pecho y sangre salió de mi boca._

__n-no digas nada, ni se te ocurra despedirte, no morirás__

_Lenta y dolorosamente tome la mano de ryuko y entre sangre y temblores míos la apreté fuertemente. _ por favor… que mi sacrificio no sea en vano… salgan de aquí__

_Yang asistió a pyrrah y ruby apareció a velocidad increíble cerca mío… estoy muy helada hasta la sangre caliente parece estar helada… el olor a muerte se intensifica._

__ weiss, no… por favor resiste, vinimos a salvarte, te juro que te mejoraras_ los ojos de ruby se mojan y la chiquilla insoportable ahora se pone a llorar._

__ n-no digas incoherencias tontita…conocerte fue toda una aventura… si que la pasamos bien… lamento haber sido tan mandona y prepotente, supongo que así son las princesas jaja_ risa, si, logro reír aun sabiendo que mi hora esta cerca, pero en fin no llorare por eso._

_Ruby se acerco y tomo mis frías manos, beso mi frente mientras sentía una lagrima caer en mi cara. _ por favor… no te mueras amiga.__

__ adiós amiga… adiós amigas mías… gracias por soportarme… gracias por todo_ ahora si ya no me quedan fuerzas, mi mano se resbala de la mano de ryuko, siento como el dolor se disipa._

_Solo puedo ver sobre mi a ryuko y ruby, ambas chicas con ojos llorosos, entonces… ¿así termina?… yo weiss schnee…. Ahora iré al mas allá… eh… muerto…_

**Nota: narración normal continua.**

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! WEISSSSSS DESPIERTA, NOOOOO_ ruby yacía totalmente abatida sobre el cuerpo de weiss tratando de despertar a la chica de ojos celestes, pero era inútil, el resplandor de sus ojos se había ido, la vida en su cuerpo se había extinguido.

_ esto… es tan… horrible, no me había dado cuenta de lo trágica y horrible que es la muerte_ senketsu se arrugo mientras sentía la sangre de weiss en su ser, el jamás había visto una muerte de tan cerca.

_ w-weiss…. Lo lamento amiga…_ yang se entristeció, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pyrrah también lloraba y se lamentaba, pero no podían hacer nada mas.

Ryuko le entrego el cuerpo a ruby, lo coloco cuidadosamente en sus brazos mientras ella se puso en pie, miro la sangre en su mano y apretó el puño con rabia. _ juro… que tu sacrificio no será en vano… ¡LO JURO!_

Al otro lado de la academia los alumnos se abrían paso hasta la entrada, todos avanzaban como una sola unidad, se cubrían las espaldas y se ayudaban, era inevitable que algunos estudiantes cayesen victimas de disparos o puñaladas, pero ellos no podían detenerse, la solida formación llego hasta la entrada donde un cierto contingente de tropas de WHITE FANG estaban estacionados, 5 tanques y 8 robots montaban guardia, pero al ver al pequeño batallón de estudiantes estos se pusieron alertas y comenzaron a disparar.

En medio de descargas de misiles y cañonazos tsumugu contacto a la nave y ordeno borrar del mapa los objetivos marcados. En un instante unas descargas de artillería destruyeron los vehículos mecanizados y ahora solo quedaban los soldados, los cuales se abalanzaron en un golpe final para eliminar a los estudiantes.

_ Roman, tenemos que salir de aquí, hay un pequeño contingente de alumnos y parecen tener apoyo aéreo_ Un soldado transmitió y pedía retirar a las tropas de la academia.

_ si… claro, regresen pero dejen a las bestias de Grimm, que los devoren, además no hay necesidad de que mas camaradas caigan_ finalizada la frase roman colgó abruptamente y solo rezongo de ira, no le complacía mucho trabajar con los faunus pero tenia que hacerlo.

_ Satsuki, tu sangre y condición física han mejorado, ¡creo que podemos hacer la fusión!_ junketsu murmuro mientras satsuki se enfrentaba con su ametralladora y se protegía con el escudo.

_ ya era hora**. ****¡****_SUPERA LAS PRENDAS DE LOS HOBRES! ¡KAMUI JUNKETSU!_**_ satsuki desplego nuevamente su hoja tijera y en segundos diezmo a las tropas haciendo que los demás alumnos se inspirasen mas y empezaron a avanzar frenéticamente.

_ ¡oh rayos! ¡PROFESOR OZPIN!_ blake miro a ozpin que estaba con escombros encima y sangre en su frente, a la par de el yacían muertos los profesores port y oobleck.

_ sun, ayúdame por favor_ blake con ayuda de sun sacaron a ozpin de entre los escombros y lo sentaron para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar. Sin embargo en medio de la batalla una bala perforo el hombro de blake la cual hizo que cayera al suelo.

_ ¡agh! Mi hombro_

Satsuki ayudo a jaune quien estaba luchando solo con su espada, pero sin su escudo era muy incomodo, satsuki llego y le asistió para liberarse de al menos 5 soldados.

_ aquí tienes jaune, ya no lo necesito, pero muchas gracias_ la chica de cabello largo y negro sonrió mientras le hablaba al rubio.

Jaune tomo su escudo y lo desplego, sonrió a satsuki y asintió con la cabeza, después volvió al combate no sin antes decirle unas palabras. _ me alegra ver que estas a salvo_

En segundos las tropas se retiraron, subieron a las múltiples naves y abandonaron la academia, en toda la academia los soldados ponían retirada, sin embargo al elevarse las naves y alejarse, dejaron caer muchas cajas de distintos tamaños. De entre las cajas salieron miles de bestias de GRIMM que se preparaban para atacar a los jóvenes guerreros.

_ ¡NO TEMAN, YO ME ENCARGO DE ELLOS!_ uzu se puso al frente, empuño su espada de kendo la cual estaba roja por tanta sangre, cerró los ojos y empezó a usar su técnica definitiva_ **_TECNICA DEFINITIVA, ¡LAS MIL Y UN ESTOCADAS!_**

Uzu empezó a golpear rápidamente a URZAS, ESCORPIONES, BEOFOLFS Y JABALIES PEQUEÑOS, sus estocadas eran tan rápidas que las bestias no podían avanzar, las mantenía a raya mas sin embargo no podía desmembrarlas lo suficientemente rápido, el cansancio estaba haciendo efecto en el, pero de un salto apareció nora con su martillo gigante y empezó a ayudar a uzu.

_ hola guapo, ¿me dejas matar algunas bestias?_ la pequeña demente sonrió mientras uzu tenia una expresión algo confusa.

_ S-si… ¡por que no!_

_ ¡**JUNKETSU SENKKA**!_ satsuki apareció en medio de las bestias envuelta en cuchillas afiladas, empezó a girar destrozando y desgarrando la piel de las terribles bestias, aunque ella sola hacia un gran trabajo todavía eran demasiadas.

_ Puta… si tan solo senketsu estuviera aquí_ reclamaba junketsu mientras peleaba con todo su potencial

_ ¿eehhh? Pensé que podías hacerlo solo junketsu_ satsuki salto con espada en mano y corto en dos a un escorpión gigante.

_ ¡NO LO NECESITO! Lo digo por ti, es obvio que estas aturdida_

Mientras satsuki, uzu, nora y los demás seguían repeliendo a las bestias, un colorido y fuerte color rojo con amarillo apareció de la nada… _ **_¡SENKETSU KISARAGI!_**_ ryuko apareció y con una sola abanicada descuartizo y elimino a la pequeña manada de bestias de GRIMM, un solo golpe y estas quedaron borradas de la vista de todos.

Todos quedaron consternados, pero finalmente ryuko apareció en medio del polvo y descendió del cielo con calma. La batalla finalmente había terminado, solo se escuchaba el sonido del fuego y gemidos de estudiantes caídos.

_ es hermosa…_ jaune quedo boquiabierto al ver a ryuko envuelta en un traje mas revelador y muy elegante_

_ ¿que dijiste de mi hermana jaune?_ satsuki apareció detrás de el con un tic en su ceja y su vena inflamada, aparentemente… ¿celosa?

_ n-no nada, es solo que el vestido es genial, por su puesto que es hermosa… pero no tan hermosa como tu… quiero decir… ambas son hermosas… p-pero…_ jaune tartamudeaba, sudaba y meneaba sus manos frenéticamente mientras trata de explicarle a satsuki.

_ chico ya cállate, es lo mejor que puedes hacer jajaja._ junketsu miro al chico y soltó una carcajada irónica.

A lo lejos venia yang ayudando a pyrrah a caminar, de tras venia ruby cargando a weiss en sus manos. _ ¡Chicas!_ exclamo muy feliz blake, pero al ver a weiss en brazos de ruby un escalofrió recorrió su medula. _ Oh… no_

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a ayudarse entre ellos, buscaban sobrevivientes y ayudaban a los heridos. Tsumugu removía varios escombros y encontró… el cuerpo de velvet, estaba herida, tenia una daga en su corazón y estaba agonizando.

_ ¡DIABLOS! Velvet, velvet, dime algo, háblame ¿estas bien?_ tsumugu recostó la cabeza de la linda chica fauno.

_ Yo… t-tengo frio… ¡no quiero morir… no quiero morir!_ lagrimas salían de la cara de la joven niña, sangre salía de la herida y su piel estaba pálida.

_ Tranquila, no morirás… estarás bien, eres una niña muy fuerte velvet_

_ G-gracias… por defenderme aquel día… f-fuiste muy… muy amable conmigo… g…gracias_ en un suspiro final los ojos de velvet se cerraron y su respiración se detuvo… había muerto en brazos de tsumugu.

Tsumugu nunca había llorado, solo aquella vez en que su hermana había muerto en el experimento de las prendas divinas, pero al ver a una vida inocente esfumarse en sus brazos, desencadeno un llanto… un llanto tan amargo y triste que el no había vuelto a experimentar, delicadamente abrazo y cargo el cuerpo de la chiquilla y la puso cerca de sus amigos. _ descansa en paz… velvet_

Nora, jaune y ren, quedaron impactados, el llanto y lamentos no se hizo esperar, la escena era muy triste, a pesar de ser una victoria, las muertes fueron demasiadas.

Cuando yang encontró a uzu, corrió hacia el para arle un abrazo, ella abrazo en medio de lagrimas al chico de cabello verde, el no entendía lo que pasaba, yang estaba muy triste pero no estaba herida. _ ¿que sucede yang, por que lloras?_

_ w-weiss… mi amiga a muerto_ grito con dolor yang mientras los demás escuchaban, sun ayudo a blake a levantarse y se acercaron a ruby.

Ruby coloco el cuerpo sin vida de weiss y quedo arrodillada, sus ojos grises estaban vacios y rojos, la chiquilla sufrió un duro golpe… era demasiado para ella, la batalla fue muy cruel.

_ Ella se sacrifico por mi..._ La cara de ryuko se torno sombría mientras se destrasnformaba y se acercaba a su hermana.

Satsuki se des transformo y abrazo a ryuko, podía sentir la tristeza y rabia que ella sentía, satsuki observo la fatídica escena y solo trato de contener la calma, aunque ella no conocía muy bien a la chica, sabia que no era justo su muerte o la de cualquier otro.

La escena era deprimente, el cielo se nublo y lluvia empezó a caer, las gotas de agua mesclaban lodo, aceite y sangre, todos empezaron a agrupar los cuerpos. Dentro de la academia también se hacia lo mismo, varios estudiantes salían con alumnos heridos, una alumna cargaba el cuerpo sin vida de la profesora glinda, y lo coloco junto a weiss y velvet.

Finalmente el profesor ozpin reacciono y recobro el conocimiento, nora quien lo estaba asistiendo le ayudo a incorporarse y procedió a explicarle brevemente lo sucedido.

_ ¿Cuántos han muerto?_ pregunto muy consternado y triste el profesor.

_ Conteo final… 3528 alumnos muertos… entre ellos los profesores, port… oobleck y glinda_ satsuki apareció y se paro cerca de ozpin con una expresión fría y seria.

_ ¡QUE, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¿G-GLINDA?_ ozpin reacciono violentamente pero el dolor por sus heridas lo hicieron calmarse.

Ryuko camino y miro con unos ojos llenos de furia e ira. _ ¿que no es posible? Tch… ¡ESTO ES UNA GUERRA, PENSE QUE SABIAS ESO MALDITO VIEJO! _

Ozpin tenia lagrimas en sus ojo y se quito los anteojos pequeños, sintió un escalofrió al escuchar las duras palabras de ryuko y al ver los cuerpos sobre el suelo uno cerca de otro.

_ Tantas vidas… tantos jóvenes… asesinados en una guerra estúpida… todo por la maldita discriminación… ¡ME DAN ASCO!_ ryuko derramaba lagrimas amargas las cuales se confundían con la lluvia.

_ ryuko… cálmate… por favor_ le pidió senketsu con su triste tono de voz.

Satsuki solo coloco sus brazos alrededor de ryuko y le abrazo, tratando de calmarla de algún modo.

_ parece que usted esta a cargo profesor_ ruby le dijo a ozpin, pero ella tenia una mirada vacía.

Ozpin coloco su mano derecha en su ojo izquierdo y trato de calmarse… tomo un respiro y observo a las tres chicas del equipo ruby, todas con miradas tristes. _ ¿donde esta la señorita schnee?_

Ninguna pudo contestar solo el llanto se escuchaba. _ esta muerta_ contesto jaune mientras limpiaba su espada y la colocaba en su funda.

_ Ya… no existe el equipo RWBY… ahora solo somos RBY_ exclamo con voz algo risible pero triste yang, trato de bromear para calmar la tensión… pero era inútil.

Ozpin tomo de nuevo su bastón, se puso sus lentes y observo a los alumnos. _ recojan a sus compañeros caídos… luego nos veremos en el patio principal… si es que aun existe_

Y así lo hicieron, recogieron a todos los alumnos caídos y los colocaron en filas, no los apilaron por respeto, así cada uno podría verlos aunque sea una ultima vez y darles el último adiós.

VALE

Ahí era un ambiente distinto, los FAUNUS celebraban tomando vino y cervezas, las ciudades estaban plagadas de cuerpos de civiles inocentes que habían sido asesinados. Los soldados disparaban se emborrachan y fornicaban con las chicas. Era una escena de orgia después de una matanza.

Mientras, cinder, emerald, mercury, y roman estaban en el palacio del ayuntamiento, unos guardias custodiaban las puertas. Dentro la banda de malvados bebían vino cerca de una cálida fogata, roman fumaba tranquil y cómodamente uno de los habanos del palacio, los dos chicos estaban sentados en los sofás con las piernas sobre una mesita.

_ ¿y ahora cual es tu gran plan cinder?_ cuestiono roman mientras exhalaba el humo del habano.

_ ahora es cuestión de mover a los demás efectivos, así cerraremos las fronteras y así el reino será de nosotros, con esta victoria mas miembros engrosaran nuestras filas, y finalmente lanzaremos un ataque a gran escala contra otros reinos_ La dama del vestido rojo se paseaba y acomodaba sensualmente su cabello.

_ solo espero que ahora tengamos mas acción, casi no me divertí_ mercury metía el dedo en su oreja.

_ Como jodes con eso… no estamos para divertirnos sino para trabajar_ emerald lo vio de mala gana y le clavo los ojos.

Cinder se sentó en su silla, cruzo las piernas y exhalo calmadamente. _ No peleen entre ustedes, mercury tiene razón, esto fue muy aburrido, glinda ni siquiera peleo y esa chiquilla weiss ya debe estar muerta… la verdad esperaba mas, es una lastima_

De repente fueron interrumpidos por una alerta, roman se levanto y atendió. _ ¿que sucede?_

Un soldado reporto que una nave enorme, con el emblema de los laboratorios schnee, se dirigía hacia ellos. Roman dio la orden de disparar y derribar la nave a cualquier costo. El soldado acato la orden y se retiro la señal.

_ ¿al fin veremos el contraataque de el general ironwood eh?_ roman alzo una ceja mientras rascaba su cabeza.

La nave estaba bajo fuego intenso de los robots y de los tanques, pero el blindaje era muy pesado, y estaba respondiendo el fuego. Finalmente esta aterrizo al norte de la cuidad y se abrió la compuerta final.

Ironwood salió envuelto en un traje de batalla cibernético con una alabarda verde con azul, varios soldados le acompañaban.

_ ahora veamos como lidian con esto… escoria animal_ dicho esto ironwood activo los ciber cazadores, miles salieron en fila con armas en manos y avanzaron en formación de cuadro.

_ Órdenes: eliminar al enemigo, no tomar prisioneros, recapturar la ciudad, fin del comando_ después de esto los soldados cibernéticos avanzaron junto con ironwood, ya estaban recibiendo el fuego de los centinelas de WHITE FANG, pero la precisión de los disparos y agilidad de las maquinas eran abrumadoras.

_ ¡ATAQUEN!_ grito ironwood con voz gruesa y avanzaron entrando en los limites de la cuidad y avanzaron velozmente, su objetivo era el centro de la ciudad.

Ruinas de BEACON

Todos los cuerpos habían sido recolectados, la lluvia seguía cayendo, casi había lavado la sangre en el suelo, las aulas, baños, corredores y pasillos estaban con cráteres, miembros mutilados, marcas de fuego y cortes.

Al ser ozpin el único profesor vivo en la academia, pidió hablar con satsuki a solas para poder plantear lo que se iba a ejecutar y luego comunicárselo a los alumnos.

Mientras tanto jaune asistía a su amiga pyrrah, un chico con habilidades de curación había sanado su herida y solo tenia contusiones simples. _ ¿como te sientes?_

_ aun me duele el pecho pero estaré bien_ pyrrah sonrió amablemente al rubio.

_ todavía no puedo creer que weiss este muerta… ase solo unos meses nos conocimos… es tan trágico_ cabizbajo jaune quebró su voz.

_ Lo se… pero… esto no debe ser en vano… vengaremos a nuestros camaradas jaune, ten fe_ pyrrah apretó la mano de jaune y después le dio un abrazo.

_ ejem, creo que volveré luego_ interrumpió tsumugu al ver la escena, aparentemente estaba confundido. Por no decir que celoso.

_ oh… bien, iré a ver como esta satsuki o si necesita algo… permiso grandote_ jaune se retiro del derrumbado cuarto.

_ ¿como sigues de tus heridas?_ tsumugu se sentó cerca de ella y le ofreció un poco de café para el frio.

_ estoy bien, aunque algo triste…_ pyrrah tomo el café y se inclino un poco. _ ¿Qué te pasa? tu aura esta triste.

Tsumugu solo oculto su rostro. Pyrrah cerro los ojos y puso su mano sobre la mano de tsumugu, pudo observa la muerte de velvet, ella abrió los ojos y retiro su mano. _ ya veo, que trágico_

_ ¿con que puedes leer las mentes?_

_ algo así… no te culpes, ya nada se podía hacer_ pyrrah puso su mano en la cara de tsumugu.

Tsumugu dejo ver sus ojos los cuales estaban rojos por llorar, abrazo a pyrrah fuertemente y se quedo callado solo con leves sollozos ahogados, aparentemente para no demostrar su tristeza.

En los corredores del jardín uzu estaba recostado con yang en sus brazos, la chica rubia se había quedado dormida por llorar tanto, eso y el agotamiento, uzu solo frotaba su mano en el rostro de ella, la acariciaba para tranquilizarla, después le dio un beso en la frente y la envolvió en sus brazos. _ descansa yang… estas a salvo con migo_

Por otra parte ruby ryuko estaban el la parte alta de una de las torres de la academia, ruby estaba recostada en el pecho de ryuko, todavía no superaba el duro golpe d perder a su mejor amiga, ruby volvía a recordar las aventuras que tuvieron juntas y lo difícil que fue para ellas hacerse amigas. _ w-weiss_ Murmuro débilmente la chica pelirroja.

Ryuko solo arropaba con sus brazos a su novia y trataba de consolarla, el calor de ambos cuerpos trataba de alejar el frio de la lluvia mesclada con muerte. Ryuko recordó el último momento de weiss, ¡ella le salvo la vida! Estaba en deuda con ella.

_ ruby_ murmuro ryuko.

_ ¿que?_ ruby observo los ojos azules de ryuko.

Ryuko le miro y acaricio su mejía. _ no llores mas, te prometo que la vengaremos, su sacrificio no será en vano_ ryuko miraba su mano manchada con sangre de weiss.

Ruby tomo la mano de su novia y la apretó con fuerza. _ no quiero perderte a ti también_ una pequeña lagrima bajo por su mejía.

Ryuko se percato y limpio delicadamente la lagrima. _ No moriré, nadie mas morirá… te lo juro_ y finalizo dándole un cálido y dulce beso a ruby, y se quedaron abrazadas observando el cielo gris mientras la lluvia seguía.

**__… que mi sacrificio no sea en vano…__**

Las últimas palabras de weiss resonaban en la cabeza de ryuko constantemente.

_ (te juro que te vengare) _ pensaba ryuko.

_ (y yo estaré ahí para protegerte… ryuko) _ senketsu le contesto al percibir los pensamientos de su portadora y la miro a los ojos.

**BUENO ASÍ TERMINA EL ASEDIO A BEACON, VARIAS PERDIDAS LAMENTABLES, LES RECOMIENDO QUE LO VUELVAN A LEER CON MÚSICA TRISTE, YO RECOMIENDO LA MÚSICA DEL CAPITULO 20 DE KILL LA KILL DE CUANDO RYUKO ESTA VIENDO LA FALSA REALIDAD QUE RAGYO LE HIZO CREER, ASÍ SI LLORARAN.**

**NI MODO, ASÍ SON LAS COSAS Y ASÍ ES LA GUERRA, EL VIAJE ESTA LEJOS DE TERMINAR Y UNA VENGANZA DEBE SER CUMPLIDA.**

**COMO SEA LO SE SOY MALVADO BUAJAJAJAJA XD. SEGUIRÉ ESTA ENTREGA PERO TARDARA UN POQUITO SIN EMBARGO SEGUIRE ESFORZÁNDOME.**

**PREGUNTAS ME MANDAN UN PM, SI LES GUSTO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CONSTRUCTIVOS, NO SEAN GROSEROS (T.T)**

**P.S: JUNKETSU SENKKA, SE REFIERE A JUNKETSU ENVUELTO EN NAVAJAS, SI EMBARGO NO SE SI ESTA BIEN ESCRITO.**

**ADIÓS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA SIGAN SINTONIZADOS. ¡GRACIAAAASS!**


End file.
